Un secreto de tres
by PukitChan
Summary: No se trata de ocultarnos, ni de mentirle a nuestros sentimientos. Es simplemente que eres mío y nadie puede arrebatarte de mi lado.
1. Prólogo

_¡Buenas noches! Presento una pequeña historia... con respecto a dos personajes, de los cuales, me retaron a escribir. :3_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y cualquier referencia, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling... pero sería muy feliz si alguien me los regalara para navidad. _

_Advertencias: Harry y Draco en cualquiera de sus variantes posiciones. Slash. Si no les gusta, les ruego abandonar la historia. _

* * *

**Un secreto de tres**

_Por:_

_PukitChan_

**Prólogo **

Caminaba pausadamente sin prestar demasiada atención a las personas que andaban a su alrededor y parecían murmurar palabras a medida que ella avanzaba. No parecía sentir que aquellos rumores estuviesen dirigidos a su persona porque, después de todo, en esos momentos tenía mejores y más curiosas e interesantes cosas en las que pensar. Sobre todo cuando inesperadamente te escogían como la persona más importante para esconder un secreto que, ella creía, era a voces.

Porque para ella las pistas eran demasiado obvias como para no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Tan a la vista estaba de los magos como todas aquellas criaturas que existían pero se negaban a aceptar que ahí estaban ―"¡Nargles!" mencionó una voz en su cabeza que irónicamente era muy parecida a la de su padre―; más o menos así es como se sentía con respecto a esa situación.

Se detuvo bruscamente, sin darle tiempo a la bruja que venía detrás de ella para esquivarla. Luna sólo alcanzó a sentir cómo su espalda era golpeada por un caldero de peltre mientras la mujer adulta de cabello negro y enmarañado refunfuñaba al seguir su camino, soltando por lo bajo algunos pocos improperios que la rubia no alcanzó a comprender del todo o porqué los decía.

De pie, en medio de la transitada calle, Luna Scamander levantó el rostro pálido hacía el cielo nocturno, creyendo ver un pequeño brillo en la punta de su varita que estaba posicionada detrás de su oreja. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo un breve escalofrío que la recorrió completamente… ¿así que lo harían una vez más? La verdad era que nunca dejaría de sorprenderle. Quizás las personas eran mucho más ciegas de lo que ella se había propuesto descubrir alguna vez.

―No sé exactamente qué se desea en estos casos repetitivos… ―dijo en voz alta sin dirigirse a nadie en realidad― ¿suerte, tal vez? ¿Sigan protegiéndose?

* * *

Volvió la vista al suelo, negando con la cabeza y moviendo sus manos alrededor de su cabeza, pensando en todo y a la vez nada, preguntándose cuánto más soportarían aquello y si en verdad _eso_ que ella estaba guardando desde hacía unos pocos años les aligeraba aunque sea un poco aquel peso cargado.

Su respiración acompasada no lograba justificar las fuertes emociones que sus ojos transmitían acompañadas de un ligero temblor que hacía vibrar la taza de té blanca que pendía de su mano izquierda. Sólo hacía falta un día más, sólo uno. No era necesario presionarse, pero aun así mentalmente repasaba con velocidad el plan, esperando que éste fuera tan perfecto que ni siquiera Hermione Granger pudiera descubrir un fallo en él. Ante ese pensamiento, donde su mejor amiga lo adivinaba todo, su estómago se encogió y Harry se obligó a pensar que sólo estaba siendo paranoico. Desafortunadamente, Potter había comprendido que guardar un secreto era por demás complicado cuando eras el salvador del mundo mágico, pero todavía aún más difícil cuando se trataba de ocultarlo a tu propia familia, quienes al parecer tenían muy desarrollada la percepción. Harry emitió un suspiro.

Se había prometido a sí mismo no pensar en ello hasta después, específicamente hasta el día siguiente. Nada ganaba con torturarse ante la idea de lo que podía ocurrir si todo se descubriera, dejando a la vista la vergüenza, la soledad, la traición. Los peores escenarios eran dibujados en tinta negra en su mente y se veía admitiendo que era un idiota. Porque realmente lo era… o quizás sencillamente no quería dejar de serlo.

―Un poco… sólo un poco más… un minuto más.

Pero mientras más tiempo obtenía, su obsesión y ambición de obtener otro pequeño pedazo de momento aumentaba con desesperación dentro de sí. Ya no parecía bastarle con miradas lejanas, sonrisas ausentes y caricias vacías de amor. _Necesitaba un poco más. _

―¿Harry? ―el aludido giró su cabeza para mirar a quien le hablaba. En el umbral de la puerta encontró a Ginny Weasley que lo miraba con curiosidad, a él y a su té a medio beber. El hombre apuró a tomar la bebida y dejó la taza en la mesa de madera que tenía a un lado, sonriéndole a su esposa con ternura, una que sabía, nunca dejaría de sentir hacía ella. Porque Ginny realmente lo había levantando cuando sentía que ni siquiera él mismo podía hacerlo. Porque era la madre de sus hijos, sus tres queridos muchachos y también porque para bien o para mal, ella era su esposa.

―¿Qué haces despierta? ―preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña.

―No te sentí en la cama ―contestó ella con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros a la par que sus pies descalzos se arrastraban hasta los de su esposo. Ginny, que aún parecía adormilada se recargó en el pecho de Harry mientras sus manos se enredaban al cuerpo del hombre,

―Lo siento, no podía dormir ―se disculpó

―Es por Albus, ¿cierto? Desde que se fue a Hogwarts te he visto preocupado y distraído.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante el argumento de su esposa. El pasado primero de Septiembre, Albus había iniciado su vida en el colegio de magia, con la noticia de que sería el primer Potter en tocar territorio Slytherin. Si bien a Harry no le importaba en qué casa estuviera su hijo, lo que sí le preocupaba es que pudiera ser herido en su estancia. No sería lo mismo soportar las burlas de otros chicos que las bromas de su hermano mayor, James.

―Estará bien ―dijo Ginny―, Albus es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Harry sabía que así era. Sólo que algunas veces le preocupaba que lo fuera demasiado.

―Vamos a la cama ―murmuró el auror, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de su esposa―, recuerda que estaré fuera por una semana.

La pelirroja soltó una risa divertida, entrelazando su mano a la de Harry.

―Creo que ya estoy ansiado la bienvenida.

* * *

Acarició sus fríos labios con la yema de los dedos, alumbrado apenas por la luz de una vela casi consumida. Sus ojos grises miraban el cristal de la ventana como si deseara desaparecerlo. Se suponía que tenía que haber llegado hasta dentro de unas horas pero no podía más. Sólo tomó su varita y desapareció dejando a Astoria con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, dormitado en la cama. Se preguntó por enésima vez porqué hacía esto, porqué estaba ahí, porqué continuaba yendo a ese lugar cada tanto. Hasta cierto punto, no dejaba de ser despreciable.

Sin embargo todas esas dudas hirientes y repulsivas dejaron de rondar en su cabeza cuando escuchó el crujir de la puerta: alguien entraba. El rubio se incorporó sorprendido sin demostrarlo, permaneciendo de pie cuando encontró a quien esperaba sonriéndole, mirándolo con una pasión que era palpable y temblando, seguramente por el frío que el otro estaría pasando por la ropa mojada que se pegaba celosamente a su piel.

Draco Malfoy sonrió también, sintiendo cómo el peso que había estado sobre sus hombros desapareció completamente ante la visión de Harry Potter en la entrada de la casa. Al igual que él, el auror había llegado con varias horas de anticipo. Sabía que por eso, que por_ ridículos_ _momentos_ como esos, era por los que se mantenía de pie en ese lugar.

Sólo cuando Harry se acercó lo suficiente a él para que pudiera ver las incontables gotas de agua que recorrían su cuerpo, a Draco se le ocurrió desviar la mirada hacía la ventana: se sorprendió al descubrir que afuera estaba lloviendo y él no había dado cuenta.

* * *

_¡Gracias por haber leído y más si les nace un comentario para su humilde escritora!_


	2. Primeras horas El peso de los recuerdos

_:3 ¡Hola! Un nuevo capítulo. Ya, Harry Potter y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Sólo los uso un ratito para puro relajo y diversión insana. xD ¿Alguien me regala los derechos de Harry Potter? _**  
**

* * *

**Un secreto de tres**

_Por:_

_PukitChan_

**2. Primeras horas. El peso de los recuerdos. **

Ni Harry ni Draco podían asegurar exactamente cuánto tiempo permanecieron de pie, mirándose fijamente. No expresaban nada, no sonreían ni mucho menos se animaban a tocarse; su cercanía sobrepasaba ya los límites del espacio personal, pero no daban el paso que eliminaría finalmente aquella dolorosa distancia. Potter observaba al rubio de la misma manera en la que éste le devolvía la mirada: como sino comprendiera qué estaba haciendo ahí. Finalmente, luego de que Draco fuera quien apartara la mirada rompiendo así el tenso silencio, se encogió de hombros con calma.

—Mira lo mojado que estás… pareces un perro flacucho y desnutrido —dijo Malfoy.

Harry sonrió. Sabía que con esas palabras descuidadas el rubio intentaba mostrar la preocupación hacía su persona y hasta podía ver un intento de sonrisa asomarse en los labios de Malfoy, quien no agitó su varita para poder secar a Harry sino que desapareció entre las habitaciones unos instantes y volvió con unas toallas en la mano. Resopló pesadamente y de un momento a otro encendió el fuego en la chimenea, la cual inmediatamente alumbró más la habitación inundándola poco a poco de un suave calor. Harry tomó asiento frente al fuego en el suelo cubierto por una alfombra de colores diversos y hasta extraños. No escuchó palabras cuando Draco también se agachó y sin más colocó la toalla más grande alrededor del cuerpo del auror, envolviéndolo casi con ternura e inmediatamente tomó la toalla pequeña para colocarla sobre su cabeza. Calmo, comenzó a secar el cabello rebelde de Harry que mojado, parecía ser más fácil de domar.

—Gracias —musitó Harry, animado. Malfoy no respondió. Se limitó a deslizar sus manos de un lado a otro tratando de quitar la mayor cantidad de agua posible del cabello del otro sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Potter al percatarse de ello elevó las manos para colocarlas sobre las del rubio, obligándolo así a detenerse y también a que Draco lo mirara a los ojos una vez más con su expresión imperturbable que se asemejaba más bien a una que alguna vez le había visto al profesor Snape.

—¿Qué? —respondió de mala gana el rubio al notar la persistente mirada.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó el otro cautelosamente.

Pero Draco no sabía qué era lo que le sucedía y a decir verdad se lo había estado preguntando a sí mismo todos esos minutos. No tenía nada que ver con sus esposas ya que sabía que aceptar esos momentos incluía todo el paquete completo, así que no parecía ser eso lo que le molestaba. Gruñó levemente, apretando con fuerza sus pálidos labios. Sin embargo, y a causa de la falta de una buena respuesta, cambió el tema.

—¿Cómo está Albus? —preguntó sonriendo esta vez con malicia. Harry negó con la cabeza, más divertido que enfadado y entrelazó sus manos en las de Malfoy, bajándolas para llevarlas a sus labios helados. Draco, al sentir aquel frío en su nívea piel, se estremeció notoriamente.

—Quizás tú me puedas responder eso. ¿No se supone que Scorpius es su amigo?

Draco lo observó con aprehensión, apretando un poco más la mano de Harry y frunciendo el ceño. Era absurdo. A pesar del parecido físico notorio que sus hijos habían heredado de ellos, el rubio se sentía celoso. ¡De su propio hijo! Quizás era porque él había tenido otra clase de situación, otra vida, otra manera de crianza… otras oportunidades. No lo sabía, ni se explicaba esos sentimientos ridículos.

—No son como nosotros… ellos _no son_ nosotros —fue su escueta respuesta.

—Me alegra saber eso.

El rubio no supo cómo interpretar aquellas palabras, de modo que optó por voltear al fuego, cuya tonalidad parecía una mezcla entre el azul y el verde. Arriba de la chimenea, había varias fotos de los tres hijos de Harry y también algunas de Scorpius. En todas, los muchachos se movían de un lado a otro, jugando, divirtiéndose, tal como lo harían unos niños felices. Adornado también el lugar, estaban esparcidos lirios, la flor que Harry tenía siempre en memoria de su madre. Más arriba y pegado a la pared, colgaba una especie de collar echo por algunos raros y pequeños objetos muggles. Draco arqueó la ceja, preguntándose en ese momento porqué demonios había aceptado que _ella_ ayudara en la decoración del lugar.

—¿Por qué llegaste aquí tan pronto? —preguntó finalmente aquello que tan desesperadamente quería salir de sus labios, aunque al auror le ocasionó una risa profunda que trató de reprimir sin éxito alguno. —¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡Te estoy preguntando en serio!

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó Harry, limpiándose una lágrima que luchaba por salir de sus ojos verdes—. ¡Pero no deja por eso dejar de ser gracioso siendo tú quien llegaste primero!

—¡Mis razones tendré, Potter! —siseó Malfoy. Harry sonrió amplio.

—Yo también te extrañaba.

Draco se quedó callado una vez más, desviando la vista. No parecía molesto ni nada por el estilo, sino simplemente descubierto. Aunque no era para sorprenderse tampoco ya que parecía que el otro podía leerlo como él lo hacía de regreso. Decidió mandar a la mierda todas sus extrañas preocupaciones y arrojó a Harry al suelo, encimándose en él. Lo observó cuidadosamente, repasando cada detalle de su cuerpo con la mirada: se veía exquisito aún húmedo y recordó todas aquellas noches en las que los cuerpos de ambos estaban mojados, luego de intensas sesiones de sexo placentero que los habían sumergido en una densa bruma de erotismo. Y sólo aquel recuerdo le hizo sentir que su cuerpo reaccionaba.

Harry, por su parte, emitió un suspiro profundo. Parecía todo tan irreal y tan frágil que cuando sintió el peso del cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo, respiró aliviado. Podía percibir el peso del Slytherin tan real encima, recordándole una vez más que ahí estaba él, que los dos estaban juntos, quizás en un mundo de fantasías para ambos, pero juntos pese a todas las circunstancias. Entonces desvió su mirada hacía la mano de Malfoy que estaba cubierta por una fina ropa pero que no lograba ocular del todo la venda meticulosamente colocada a lo largo del brazo izquierdo. El moreno cerró los ojos, inclinándose para morder la tela que separaba sus labios de aquella nívea piel, halando la ropa hacía abajo calmadamente, con tanto silencio que era capaz de escuchar cómo se movían sus labios para efectuar la acción al ritmo de ambas respiraciones. Sus dientes se apoderaron de la tela para desprenderla junto con la venda que, en cuanto se vio aflojada, resbaló por el brazo dejando entonces visible una cicatriz que había dejado anteriormente un tatuaje: Harry sabía bien que esa marca sólo podía encontrarla en aquellos que habían sido mortífagos en algún pasado que ahora parecía demasiado lejano, sobre todo cuando se encontraba con el rubio.

Draco entrecerró sus ojos preguntándose en qué momento su corazón había empezado a latir con tanta fuerza que ahora era posible escucharlo. Imaginó que fue en el momento en el que Harry abrió su boca mojada y deslizó su lengua por la cicatriz, delineando la forma, recorriendo cada pequeño centímetro de ella: entre los dos, lo que había comenzado como una curiosidad terminó siendo un ritual cada vez que se encontraban; con Potter delineando la marca, recordándole a Draco que no le importaba su pasado, las traiciones, el dolor, ni siquiera el presente distorsionado que habían formado… todo lo que le importaba era él. Ellos. _Ese instante._

—Bésame —ordenó autoritario el Slytherin; sin embargo, Harry no esperó más palabras para cumplir lo que se le había encomendado. Levantó su cuerpo del suelo, apoyándose en los codos para poder encontrar su rostro contra el de Malfoy, delineando las mejillas pálidas con su nariz hasta finalmente rozar sus labios. Se separó sólo un instante para apreciar el rostro contrario antes de depositar un suave y casto beso que a cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba en pasión.

Cada noche, Draco recordaba la manera en la que Harry lo besaba. La ternura de sus labios, la pasión de sus movimientos y la lucha de su lengua que lo hacían estar junto a él, deseando ridículamente que aquello nunca se extinguiera. Ahora mismo, cuando todos sus pensamientos se habían disipado, lo único que atinó hacer fue a responder aquel movimiento, abriendo más sus labios, permitiendo que la lengua lo explorara a su entero gusto. Harry mordió su labio inferior, jalándolo con suavidad mientras el rubio lo rodeaba por el cuello presionando su piel. Sólo cuando el oxigeno se volvió absolutamente necesario, se separaron y miraron fijamente antes de que Draco decidiera depositar un beso en el cuello de Harry, permaneciendo instantáneamente después en silencio.

—¿Draco…? —preguntó Harry, luego de que el otro se quedara quieto durante algunos segundos.

—Hueles a ella… —gruñó de mala gana, mordiendo la piel del otro con una fuerza exagerada, la suficiente para dejar una marca en esa piel sin preocuparle nada más: había reconocido el aroma floral que la menor de los Weasley poseía—, es asqueroso.

Potter permaneció callado mientras el rubio giraba sobre su cuerpo para recostarse en la alfombra. Estaba seguro de que se había bañado y el agua de la lluvia podría haber dejado un aroma diferente en su cuerpo, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que había ciertas cosas que simplemente no se podían ocultar.

Miró de soslayo a Draco, quien nuevamente estaba inexpresivo, con esa expresión tan vaga que ocasionalmente le veía aunque le recordaba mas bien su época de estudiante, específicamente en el sexto año, cuando el chico parecía tan absorto en su mundo que inclusive había dejado de prestarle atención a Harry. Ese mismo año, el moreno también empezó a salir con Ginny Weasley.

—Tú también… —replicó Harry, aunque al instante corrigió sus palabras—. A mi también me desconcentra la marca que tienes debajo de la barbilla… ¿la hizo Astoria?

Draco abrió la boca para pelear, pero al final sólo levantó su mano y la colocó sobre sus ojos grises, riéndose pesadamente. Negó varias veces con la cabeza y escuchó a Harry acompañándolo en su risa amarga.

—Qué estúpido es esto… —mencionó en voz alta el rubio.

Escuchó un suspiro de parte de Harry, volteando a verlo sorprendido cuando sintió que la mano del otro se entrelazaba a la suya. Potter le sonreía con una tranquilidad que a veces le sorprendía.

—Lo es. —aceptó. Luego de unos segundos añadió—: ¿Nos damos un baño, juntos?

Draco sonrió, sabiendo el significado de aquellas palabras: era la manera de borrar el olor, los recuerdos, las horas perdidas. Eran sólo ellos en ese lugar atrapado por el tiempo. Se incorporó al mismo momento que Harry y, de pie frente a frente, comenzaron a desnudarse el uno al otro. Reconocieron sus cuerpos mientras la ropa iba cayendo a la alfombra. Ahí donde Harry era mas bien brusco, Malfoy era más suave. No dudaron ni un segundo cuando, mirándose retadores, se dirigieron juntos al baño. El silencio nuevamente se había apoderado de la casa, pero ya no importaba: estaban seguro que más tarde, la llenarían de gemidos.

Después de todo… era su hogar. El de ambos.

* * *

_Sí, soy asquerosamente feliz con la marca de Draco. JOJO. Gracias nwn!_


	3. Día uno: De reencuentros y obsesiones

_Queridos amigos, ¿alguien sería tan amable de regalarme los derechos de Harry Potter? Si la respuesta es no, me temo que sigo escribiendo esto sin fines de lucro y sólo como una insana diversión para ignorar mis pendientes de la universidad._

* * *

**Un secreto de tres**

_Por:_

_PukitChan_

**3. Día uno: De reencuentros y obsesiones. **

Estaba completamente desorientado cuando abrió los ojos, incapaz de recordar cómo había llegado a esa habitación pintada de blanco, resaltando así los objetos de colores escarlata y dorado de la casa Gryffindor. Por un instante, recordó sus días de escuela y el gran comedor al final de un año escolar donde los leones habían ganado una vez más la Copa de las casas. ¿Qué hora sería? A suponer por la manera en la que los rayos del sol entraban por la habitación, de seguro era tarde. Bien. Ahora… ¿dónde estaba exactamente?

Sólo cuando un gruñido se escuchó al mismo tiempo que las sábanas se removían para darle paso a un brazo que colocó sobre su pecho, aterrizó en la realidad. Cierto, la madrugada recién acontecida hacía apenas unas horas, le había recordado —junto con las caricias descuidadas de aquella mano morena—, que se encontraba en _aquella_ casa, en _ese_ lugar, compartiendo habitación y cama con Harry Potter, quien aparentemente seguía profundamente dormido por la manera en la que no parecía despegarse de él, pese a que el Slytherin llevaba ya un rato desperezándose.

Para Draco, le fue inevitable esbozar una sonrisa recordando la manera en la que, luego de meterse juntos a bañar, sus cuerpos se habían estrechado uno contra el otro, dedicándose a adorarse mutuamente. Para el rubio, quien disfrutaba del sexo, también encontraba un placer desconocido e igual de orgásmico cuando, sin índole sexual, se dedicaban a rozarse, acariciarse y recordar los caminos que muchas veces antes habían trazado con su lengua. Tocarse hasta que ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos en la habitación de Harry, repleta de su presencia, que hasta cierto punto era extrañamente dulce e intimidante. ¡Por cierto…! así fue como había acabado encerrado en ese cuarto.

Draco se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama con tal elegancia, que hasta las sábanas se deslizaron de manera sensual por su piel —al igual que la mano de Harry—, dejando descubierto su abdomen. Giró el rostro para apreciar la manera en la que el auror dormitaba aún sobre la almohada sin percatarse del movimiento. Supuso que estaría muy cansado, lo podía notar en las ojeras oscuras que adornaban su rostro y que, según Malfoy, le restaban mucho de su atractivo.

La respiración acompasada de Potter pareció alterarse sólo un momento, cuando el rubio hundió sus dedos en la cabellera negra, acariciándola pese a que parecía más desordenada que de costumbre. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que habían estado tan cerca? Malfoy recordaba con claridad las imágenes publicadas constantemente en el Profeta sobre Harry, para saber que había transcurrido cuando menos un mes y medio. En cada foto, el moreno parecía haber dominado la técnica de sonreír pese a que le fastidiara con el alma que un reportero lo siguiera a todos lados. ¡Pero bueno, sólo hacía falta que los demás quisieran ver cómo orinaba! Hasta Draco encontraba eso repugnante.

Sin embargo, siempre que veía un reporte del héroe del mundo mágico, a Malfoy le parecía ajeno, una extraña lejanía. Por alguna razón, aquel hombre de las fotografías del Profeta no parecía ser Harry. Es decir, reconocía todo de él: su sonrisa, la manera en la que los ojos miraban, inclusive el modo peculiar que tenía para pararse, inclinándose un poco hacía la izquierda cuando estaba incómodo. Pero sencillamente, ése _no era su_ Harry. El verdadero estaba a su lado, emitiendo unos sonidos suaves al dormir. También podía ver al real cuando abrazaba y miraba a sus hijos y no hacía falta aclarar que _tan hombre_ podía ser el auror cuando se trataba de sexo. ¡Mierda! Más le valía a Potter despertar pronto porque la erección matutina que Malfoy comenzaba a ser molesta, además de que deseaba moverse pronto de esa habitación: aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar —y pensó que nunca lo haría—, a los colores de Gryffindor.

Tal vez no había madurado tanto después de todo.

—Mhgm… —Harry se removió en la cama, incómodo por la luz. Instintivamente, colocó una mano sobre sus ojos para cubrir el exceso de luz. Todo a su alrededor fue borroso hasta que Draco deslizó sus gafas y enseguida el panorama se aclaró. Y es que era tan delicioso tener como primera visión la sonrisa arrogante de Draco que el auror levantó la mano para desordenarle un poco más el cabello. —Qué gran honor… tener a un Malfoy desarreglado ante mi presencia.

Draco levantó una ceja y arrojó una almohada sobre la cara de Harry, reprimiendo sus instintos que le indicaban ahogarlo con la tela y asesinarle ante su comentario.

—No te acostumbres —declaró, brincando de la cama para dirigirse al baño. No podía verse tan mal, ¿verdad? ¡Era Draco Malfoy! Pero las risas de Harry no ayudaban en nada. Bien, su cabello estaba desordenado, sólo un poco. Malfoy salió a regañadientes del baño cuando en la habitación había regresado a su desconcertante estado de silencio. Harry no estaba en la cama y ésta estaba tendida. El rubio giró su cabeza buscando al auror y bajó por las escaleras hasta que encontró al susodicho preparando el desayuno al estilo muggle vestido únicamente con un pantalón deportivo holgado. Decidió quedarse en la entrada de la cocina, apreciando totalmente a Harry: su espalda ancha, musculada, la cintura que se mantenía _gracias a tanto ejercicio_ y también los brazos del moreno que iban de un lado a otro atrapando los ingredientes. Observó una marca roja en su cuello que él le había hecho apenas en la madrugada y una sonrisa enmarcaba los gruesos labios del otro. Oh, sí, también estaba ese trasero apetecible. Draco tenía que reconocer que Harry lo excitaba bastante moviéndose de esa manera por la cocina y vestido así y pensó sugerirle que para la próxima vez hiciera aquello desnudo.

Harry debió sentirse observado pues giró su rostro para mirar al rubio. Una sonrisa ladina se asomó en sus labios cuando sus ojos se posaron por más de tres segundos en la entrepierna atrapada bajo la tela de la ropa interior; sin embargo, optó por ignorarlo y volver a sus labores. Draco sonrió aceptando el sutil reto que Potter había iniciado y caminó hacía él, hasta que sus manos se entrelazaron al cuerpo del moreno atrayéndolo hacía él, pero dejando libre sus manos para que continuara preparando el desayuno, algo en lo que Harry fracasó estrepitosamente cuando el otro le recargó con descaro la entrepierna dura en sus nalgas, provocándole un intenso escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna. Detuvo todo movimiento y cerró los ojos para sentir con mayor claridad cómo Draco lo acorralaba contra la mesa y su cuerpo, frotándole su miembro.

—¿Te gusta, Potter?

Estúpido Malfoy y su más aún estúpida manera de calentarlo al llamarlo por su apellido, con ese tonto ligeramente despectivo y sensual.

—Deja de jugar —le reclamó.

—No lo hago —murmuró, lamiendo el lóbulo de oreja con calma al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a la cintura de Harry para sostenerlo al simular que lo penetraba—. Estamos divirtiéndonos juntos.

Harry, molesto, apretó sus puños cuando sus labios se abrieron para dejar escapar unos suaves gemidos que acompañaban los movimientos de Malfoy, quien parecía disfrutar de lo lindo el tenerlo así. Las manos níveas se deslizaron hacía abajo para recorrer lo suficiente los pantalones deportivos de Harry, dejando al descubierto tanto las nalgas como la erección. El rubio no dudó cuando sus manos tomaron el miembro erguido para comenzar a masturbarlo mientras Harry levantaba una mano para rodear el cuello del otro y atraerlo más hacía él, inclinándolo sólo un poco para tratar de besarlo, comprobando satisfecho que no era rechazado en ningún momento: al contrario, parecía que la unión de sus labios era lo más necesitado de ese momento.

Olvidando momentáneamente del desayuno, Potter se dio la media vuelta para encarar a su rubio contrincante, quien jadeando, le cuestionó con la mirada sólo unos cuantos segundos. Se abrazaron una vez más, juntando sus erecciones para que se frotaran la una contra la otra, escuchando el ruido de sus cuerpos al chocar, de sus labios succionándose, los jadeos ahogados y también sus manos que se movían frenéticamente al sostener entre ellas ambos miembros para masturbarse juntos. No tardaron demasiado en derramarse uno sobre el otro, y en medio de su orgasmo, no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos y decir palabras incomprensibles que sólo podían expresarse en momentos como ése. Draco se aferró al cuerpo de Harry, abrazándolo cuando su mente volvió a aclararse un poco.

—Me alegra volver aquí siempre, Draco —dijo Harry, hablando por los dos, diciendo con voz entrecortada las palabras que el otro no había sido capaz de pronunciar. A cambio, el rubio le respondió con un apasionado beso de que solamente se liberaron cuando ya no podían más. Un sencillo conjuro los ayudó a limpiar sus cuerpos mientras sonreían. —¿Ahora sí me dejaras preparar el desayuno?

Draco parecía estar evaluando la pregunta formulada.

—Espero que cocines mejor que la última vez, Potter.

—No estuvo mal —exclamó—. Además, no puede decirme eso alguien que ni siquiera sabe cómo prender una estufa.

—¡Eso es de muggles, Potter, muggles!

Harry rió de buen humor y le robó un casto beso a Draco.

—Lo sé, es divertido verte sufrir.

Draco supo en ese momento que Potter y _ella_ habían conspirado en su contra al llenar la casa que habitaban de muchos objetos muggles. Quizás por ello debería aplicarles un _cruciatus _o algo parecido. Sin embargo, sus planes de tortura quedaron evaporizados cuando sintió que Harry le acercaba un pedazo de pan tostado a sus labios mientras lamía un poco de mermelada de una cuchara. Merlín, cosas como esas deberían ser prohibidas. Bueno, en realidad no.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Harry con una expresión tan seria que Draco supo inmediatamente de qué se trataba. Se encogió de hombros.

—Me las arreglo. Aún me sorprende que después de lo que pasó esa noche, logramos estar aquí otra vez… ya sabes… —miró de soslayo hacía la ventana—, aquella vez…

—Eran estupideces del Profeta.

—La gente le cree al Profeta. Pero sé que impediste que siguiera y creciera ello, no tienes porque ocultarlo. —Harry ni se molestó en preguntar cómo lo sabía: era demasiado obvio. Se acercó una vez más al rubio para abrazarlo y besar su rostro.

—Sé perfectamente que tú no lo harías, por eso no dude en hacerlo.

Draco cerró los ojos, permitiéndose ser frágil y refugiarse en los brazos de Harry, quien tenía complejo de protector. Sonrió. Bien, a la mierda la comunidad mágica, a la mierda todo lo que creyeran. Ellos ni siquiera tenían una pizca de la realidad, después de todo, nunca habían sido capaces de unir cabos y la prueba más obvia de ello es la relación que pintaban sobre ellos dos. Y sabía también que aunque ambos habían desaparecido por el lapso de una semana, ni siquiera así de percatarían. Por una vez en su vida tuvo que aceptar que Luna Scamander tenía razón: la gente era ciega. Mejor para él.

—Como sea —mencionó luego de unos minutos en silencio y se separó de Harry para verlo a los ojos—. ¿Va a venir?

—Es probable —dijo con una sonrisa—. Sólo espero que no nos encuentre follando.

—Yo te seguiría follando. Apuesto a que te excitarías más con público.

Harry palideció.

—Vomitaría seguramente.

—Asqueroso.

—Sincero.

—Aburrido.

—Pervertido.

Se miraron fijamente, dispuestos a seguir con ese juego de insultos cuando escucharon unos toquecillos en la ventana. Naturalmente, ambos voltearon hacía el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, encontrándose con una lechuza gris, muy hermosa y elegante mostrando en su pata un listón verde y azul.

Harry fue quien caminó y abrió la ventana, permitiendo que la lechuza entrara para descansar después de haber recibido el pergamino enrollado. Al leerlo, un rubor se apodero de su rostro mientras negaba reiteradamente con su cabeza. Curioso, Draco que se acercó a leer la nota que el otro trató de ocultar, aunque no contó con el veloz movimiento para que le fuera arrebatada. No hizo falta ser un adivino para saber que, segundos después, Malfoy estaría riéndose de él.

—Tu amiga es muy divertida.

—Maldita sea, cállate Malfoy.

El desayuno pasó en medio de burlas dirigidas a un enfurruñado y avergonzado Harry. En la tarde, pese al pequeño desafío de Quidditch que tuvieron, Harry no logró sacar las palabras de su mente. ¡Aggh! A veces su sinceridad le encantaba, otras le abrumaba, pero en veces como ésta, sencillamente se preguntaba porqué había confiando en ella. Cerca de la noche, luego de cenar y bañarse, cuando se recostaban en la cama —esta vez en el cuarto de Malfoy, donde también lucían los colores de Slytherin—, Draco parecía aún más divertido por el mensaje que había llegado esa mañana. Por eso, mientras desvestía y besaba a Harry en su cuello, no pudo evitar decirle:

—¿Crees que éste no sea un _horario de visita _recomendado?

Harry se enojó tanto que esa noche, Draco terminó siendo el de abajo.

* * *

_"Querido Harry:_

_Sé que te encuentras con Draco en estos momentos. Quiero visitarlos y hablar con ustedes sobre algo, pero temo que mi visita pueda ser inoportuna. ¿Crees que puedas mandarme algún horario donde Draco y tú suelen tener sexo para así no interrumpirlos? Me ayudaría mucho. _

_Tengan cuidado, me parece que vi algunos Diminkos flotando la última vez que fui. Hacen que los hombres puedan permanecer erectos durante horas, sin poderse relajarse mediante el sexo. El efecto dura días y pueden volverse loco por ello. No me parece adecuado que los Diminkos los ataquen._

_Espero el horario de sus encuentros pronto. _

_Besos, Luna Scamander."_

A eso de las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando Harry dormía profundamente, Draco se levantó en silencio —con un dolor desgraciado en la cadera—, tomó pergamino y tinta, llamó a la lechuza de Luna para atarle la respuesta a su pata, volviendo en silencio después de eso a la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_"Scamander:_

_Eres muy atinada en tus observaciones: puedes ser inoportuna. Por eso te diré lo siguiente. _

_En las mañanas cuando despierto, suelo tener erecciones. Entenderás que Harry tiene que hacerse cargo de ellas. En el desayuno, él tiene un fetiche de hacerlo en la cocina y/o mesa. Generalmente cuando estamos en el sofá, éste es muy suave. Y el piso, las paredes y también el pasto luego de un entrenamiento tienen una consistencia tentadora. Ni hablar de las duchas que tomamos juntos y también la cama que siempre está dispuesta a recibirnos a cualquier hora. _

_Razonarás entonces que estamos MUY ocupados todo el día._

_Pero, ven a visitarnos el jueves, mantendré a Harry lo menos caliente posible._

_Draco Malfoy._

_P.D. Qué buena tu advertencia, pero los Diminkos surgieron de Mi y de Harry."_

Claro que Harry Potter nunca se enteró de que existió esa respuesta o de lo contrario Draco Malfoy no hubiera podido pararse de la cama en mucho tiempo. Pero pensándolo bien, _eso no podría ser tan malo…_

* * *

_Yo amo loca, apasionada y gaymente a Luna Scamander. _

_Gracias a Kasandra Potter por el review nwn! Me alegra mucho que este fanfic sea de tu agrado. _

_Uhm, estoy pensando seriamente cambiar la clasificación de esta historia, pero no ahorita, cuando acabe mis tareas lo haré. XD ¡Gracias! _


	4. Día dos: De muggles y hechiceros

_¡Buenas noches! Aquí un nuevo capítulo. _

_Advertencias: Draco y Harry lemoneando porque la user se le ocurrió que debía ser así. XD_

_Disclaimer: ¿Los derechos de Harry Potter? Nop, aún no los consigo, y sigo siendo pobre. JA. _

* * *

**Un Secreto De Tres**

_Por:_

_PukitChan_

4. Día dos: De muggles y hechiceros.

En otros tiempos, posiblemente nunca hubiera hecho lo que estaba por hacer. Era un Malfoy, una familia orgullosa de su linaje puro, su vida mágica y rica y también de los grandes Slytherin que habían nacido en Hogwarts. Pero era claro que todo tomaba una diferente forma y los tiempos que ahora transcurrían eran prácticamente irreconocibles después de la guerra. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? ¿19… 20? No podría decirlo con total exactitud pues siempre le parecía irónico que después de tanto, había cosas que parecían no poder ser borradas.

—¿Draco?

No fue necesario voltear para saber quién le llamaba y que en ese instante se acercaba a él. El reflejo del espejo ante el cual Draco se miraba, había revelado la posición de Harry Potter, quien más que observar al rubio, caminaba en su dirección entretenido con el nudo de su corbata que no parecía salir tan natural y perfecto como el del otro.

—¿Qué se supone que es _eso,_ Potter_?_ —preguntó, señalando con la mirada el patético nudo de la corbata de Harry cuando éste estuvo apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. El moreno soltó un bufido, alzando ambas manos.

—Juro que no me rindo fácilmente, pero esto es peor que un TIMO.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y avanzó un paso más. La cercanía con Harry fue tan íntima como agradable y mientras sentía la respiración del otro cerca de sus labios, le sonrió de lado dedicándole sólo unos segundos de su mirada gris. En seguida, sus manos se movieron midiendo el tamaño de la corbata y bajó su vista, comenzando a mover sus manos con una elegancia que era producto de crianza. No tardó más que unos tres minutos para lograr lo que Harry no había conseguido en el lapso de media hora: hacer que un pedazo de tela luciera bien en su cuello.

—Gracias —murmuró el moreno, deslizando sus manos por la cintura ajena para acercarlo y así depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios.

—Basta —riñó Draco, sonriendo—. No quiero ver mi traje arrugado.

Harry lo soltó no sin antes dejar escapar una risa maliciosa. Está bien, aquel comentario le había sonado gracioso pero la verdad era que no prefería arriesgarse ya que conocía bien lo _delicadillo_ que podía ser el rubio cuando quería. Sin duda era un niño mimado. Pero era _su_ niño mimado. Aunque la verdad era que ni siquiera eran niños.

—¿Te parece bien a donde vamos a ir? —preguntó Potter, tratando de aplanar inútilmente su cabello; sin embargo, Draco se lo revolvió aún más, si es que eso fuera posible.

—Si no se puede estar quieto tu pedazo de pelos por lo menos trata de que se vea sexy —aclaró, alejándose para darle una evaluadora mirada. Parecía estar satisfecho con el resultado, así que retomó la conversación—. No me importa, además no es la primera vez que vamos, ¿o sí? Siempre es… —se detuvo, como si no encontrara la palabra adecuada— _interesante_.

—Ese tono tuyo también lo es.

Draco le hizo una mueca obscena que no terminaba de concordar con su elegante traje y postura y después se inclinó hacía él para jalarle la corbata y atraerlo así hacía él. No importaba, ya se la arreglaría después, ahora todo lo que importaba era devorar los labios de Harry, sentir sus lenguas chocando y el curioso sabor de jugo de calabaza que sin duda el moreno debería haber tomado apenas un rato antes.

Sí. Sin duda alguna, los tiempos habían cambiado… pero era gracioso, terrible y a la vez encantador darse cuenta de que algunas cosas nunca dejarían de ser las mismas.

...

* * *

...

Mientras caminaban, el uno cerca del otro, Malfoy no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor. El mundo muggle parecía siempre ser nuevo en cada visita suya y también parecía estar acostumbrándose un poco más a él. No del todo, pero tolerar una noche carente de magia tampoco era el fin de su existencia. Además existían lugares interesantes a los cuáles acudir y que parecían encajar con su refinado y elevado gusto. Harry había aceptado aquello de buena manera pese a que Draco muchas veces no lo elevó más allá del gusto a lo troll. En realidad, ellos eran más compatibles de lo que alguna vez se habían propuesto reconocer.

—Siempre me parece extraño caminar de esta manera —mencionó voz alta Potter, logrando sacar así al Slytherin de sus pensamientos internos.

—¿No eres feliz sin tu ejército de seguidores, Harry? —ironizó, extendiendo su sonrisa cuando lo vio rodar los ojos.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Draco. Sin la presión del Profeta, de gente que nos reconoce en todos lados y lo primero que esperan ansiosos aún es que nos lancemos maldiciones el uno al otro.

Al decir esas palabras, Harry entrelazó su mano a la de Draco, divisando finalmente al lugar que había apartado con semanas de anticipación.

—Creí que por eso habíamos escogido la casa en este lugar —exclamó con un brillo en los ojos que podían opacar cualquier otra luz—. Felicidades Potter. Tu polla y tú me han arrastrado a un barrio muggle… por lo menos es decente.

—Deberíamos agradecerle también a Luna.

Sin poder evitarlo, Draco sonrió recordando la respuesta que le había mandando a la rubia en la madrugada sobre sus horarios sexuales.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué le mande algo que no existe y escribirle una carta, nombrando alguna palabra extraña y diciéndole que es una criatura invisible?

—Luna es… —Harry trató de defenderla, pero aún estaba ideando la manera adecuada de hacerlo—, es extravagante, pero no idiota, Draco.

El slytherin rió.

—Es verdad.

Quizá fueran ideas suyas, pero Harry pensó que Luna le agradaba a Draco de un modo peculiar.

—Deja de mirarme así Harry o de lo contrario pensaré que quieres follarme encima de la mesa del restaurante.

—Solo te miraba.

—Ajá. Deberías estar agradecido entonces de la visión que tienes de mi.

Ambos detuvieron sus pasos frente a un restaurante de fachada sumamente elegante. Harry había escogido ese lugar exclusivamente porque sabía que de esa manera el rubio no estaría tan molesto de caminar y se sentiría cómodo. Dentro, se parecía bastante a la sala común de Slytherin, no por los colores sino por la sobria elegancia. Las pocas personas que cenaban también, estaban interesadas más en sus propios asuntos que en los ajenos y los meseros eran lo bastante educados y respetuosos con su adinerada clientela como para hablar o dirigirles una inapropiada mirada que les insinuara lo que sabían.

_Ellos eran Amantes._

Draco y Harry fueron recibidos con el trato de unos clientes no tan frecuentes, pero sí muy importantes. Enseguida les cedieron la mesa que habían estado reservando para ellos, acompañados de un vino que hacía un deleite su cena. Sus sonrisas, la forma en la que se observaban y también los sutiles roces que se propiciaban el uno al otro podrían llamar la atención de cualquiera, pero era imposible sostener la mirada en la pareja por más de tres segundos: su pasión era tal que era vergonzoso entrar en su intimidad y mucho menos intentar compararla con alguna otra. Y es que era verdad lo que Draco decía: Nadie estaba a la altura de ellos.

Y por esa misma razón, nadie podía entender porqué esos dos hombres que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, después de todos esos años, habían podido ocultarse de aquel modo.

—Harry… —murmuró su voz con un tono más suave, uno que sólo era propiciado por el vino que parecía estar adormilando sus sentidos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, mirando cómo Malfoy llevaba a sus labios un pequeño pedazo de fresa cubierta de chocolate. El ruido de la cena había quedado atrás y ahora únicamente se escuchaba el ronroneo suave de las pláticas que acontecían a su alrededor.

—Quiero hacértelo, quiero hundirme en ti. Vamos a casa.

...

* * *

...

De un solo movimiento de su mano, Harry se vio despojado del nudo de su corbata.

No había prisa y ambos lo sabían. Sentado sobre la orilla de la cama, el moreno observó cómo Draco se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él para desabotonarle la camisa blanca. El olor de la colonia y también del vino flotó hacía él cuando sintió los pálidos y ahora dulces labios sobre los suyos. No detuvo de las manos que recorrían sus pectorales y abdomen formado gracias a los entrenamientos de auror y también a aquellos partidos ocasionales de Quidditch. Sólo supo que en algún momento las manos de Malfoy se deslizaban por sus brazos para retirarle la camisa.

Sus labios seguían en encuentro apasionado que prometía más a media que el rubio hundía sus dedos en el cabello negro para tirar de este y así poder ver con claridad su cuello. Tragó saliva y relamió sus labios, estremeciéndose en el momento en el que sintió los labios del Slytherin succionar su piel con fuerza, propiciándole de vez en cuando algunos mordiscos.

No fue consciente de en qué momento el peso de Malfoy lo había derrumbado en la cama a medio vestir. Pero sí sabía que su respiración era agitada, que su piel se estremecía cada segundo y que le excitaba ver a Draco desnudarse, retirándose cada prenda de su cuerpo, mostrándole descaradamente aquello que sentía. El pene erecto de Draco indicaba que deseaba a Harry tanto como éste a él.

La mirada hambrienta que recorría su cuerpo mientras le bajaba el pantalón le indicó que lo mejor estaba por venir, pero esa advertencia no pareció ser suficiente cuando de improvisto el glande hinchado se vio atrapado en la cálida y húmeda boca de Draco, quien permanecía con los ojos abiertos para ver las expresiones de Harry. Porque, joder, si algo tenía Potter es que era muy expresivo y apasionado, sin darse cuenta que tan solo sus gemidos y movimientos eran suficientes para llevar a alguien al orgasmo. La forma sinuosa en la que se movía sobre la cama mientras Draco devoraba su pene daba paso a jadeos obscenos y maravillosos. No tenían porqué reprimirse más.

—Dra… co…

Respondió con una lamida en sus testículos, ascendiendo por el largo de su verga. Harry levantó su cuerpo, convulsionado de placer, aferrándose con ambas manos a las sábanas. Sabía que estaba cerca y Malfoy quería que fuese así… que el orgasmo sólo fuese la entrada del máximo espectáculo.

El gemido ronco que Harry exclamó junto con el nombre del rubio, la tensión de su cuerpo, no fue nada en comparación a la intensa sensación de derramarse en la boca que sostenía su pene. Las lamidas, los jadeos, el calor abrumador lograban que la visión del moreno se tornara aún más difícil, pero eso no le impidió ver cómo Draco se relamía los labios hinchados de los que aún resbalaba una gota diminuta de semen. Sonreía.

—Éste es apenas el inicio, Harry.

El Gryffindor lo sabía y lo confirmó cuando Draco se recostó de lado sobre la cama, acomodando a Harry de la misma manera. Sus piernas se colocaron en medio de las de Harry para separarlas mientras las manos níveas buscaban separar sus nalgas, buscando en medio de ellas. La humedad del dedo de Draco acariciando su entrada sólo le hizo emitir un gemido suave, casi parecido a un suspiro que calentó y puso más duro a Malfoy.

—Me muero por meterte mi polla —musitó, colando un dedo cubierto de lubricante frío al interior caliente, palpando su interior, buscando tocarlo adecuadamente para hacerlo estremecer. Un segundo dedo le arrancó el ansiado gemido de placer y el movimiento continuo de ambos logró que el mismo Harry comenzara a mover su cuerpo hacía él. Cuando sacó sus dedos y la entrada del moreno estaba levemente dilatada, Draco esparció lubricante en su pene, porque sabía que no resistiría mucho si no estaba dentro de Harry en ese preciso instante.

Sólo cuando la espalda del Gryffindor se tensó violentamente pese a que intentaba relajarse, Draco pudo sentir el asfixiante calor que rodeaba a su miembro, escuchando las peticiones de Harry quien, como en la vida misma, así de apasionado era en la cama. Los sollozos, movimientos y jadeos parecían perderse en el contacto de sus cuerpos húmedos al chocar el uno contra el otro.

Draco atrapó el miembro de Harry entre sus manos mientras sus lamentos de placer se dejaban caer sobre el oído del otro, penetrándole, masturbándole, lamiendo cada pedazo de la piel que le pertenecía. _Al menos ese instante, al menos ese momento, _porque complementarse de esa manera era una real necesidad que no podían cumplir siempre, por eso, cuando lo tocaba, cuando lo hacía suyo de esa manera. podía palpar cuán hondo Potter se había clavado en su alma.

_Como una huella imborrable, como un tatuaje que no sólo dejaría una simple marca. _

—Harry… —dijo una voz ronca, que Draco apenas reconoció como propia. El asentimiento por parte del aludido le afirmó que lo había entendido. La presión de su interior, los movimientos salvajes sobre la cama aumentaron en ferocidad hasta que el resultado de ello fue el más deseado y necesitado: sus cuerpos se derramaron para disfrutar del orgasmo que recorría sus cuerpos en idénticas emociones vibrantes.

_No había nada tan perfecto como ello._

_..._

* * *

...

El beso que compartían era lento y húmedo. Delicioso. Ambos, de frente, no podían hacer más que besarse, derramando en esos labios todo aquello que no podían transmitir de otra manera. Su cielo y su infierno estaban ahí, pero eso importaba muy poco, pues el sonido de sus bocas al chocar la una contra la otra era lo que deseaban: perderse el uno en el otro, en el aroma del sexo, el delicioso tibio ambiente que formaban luego de alejarse agitados tras haber reclamado los cuerpos que por derecho eterno, eran suyos.

—Draco…

—¿Mmmm?

—Quedan cinco días.

—Idiota, ¿crees que no lo sé?

Una risa áspera perturbó el ambiente.

—No me llames idiota, Malfoy.

—¿Prefieres… "_mi amor_"_?_

La risa se hizo más intensa.

—Ahora tú eres el idiota.

—¿Harry…?

—¿Mmmm…?

—¿Ahora dirás que es tu turno de follarme para aprovechar lo último de este día?

—Je. Así es…

_Para todas aquellas cosas que no desaparecen totalmente, sino que se convierten en algo mejor. _

* * *

_._

_Un capítulo algo empalagoso por lo que ocurrió La verdad es que hoy en la Universidad estaba sentada y enfrente de mi, dos compañeros (que sólo son amigos) estaban sentados, platicando Llegó un momento en el que se levantaron y el más pequeñito de estatura le acomodó taaaaan tiernamente la corbata al otro que no pude sacarme esa empalagosa escena de mi mente todo el día. JAJAJAJAJAJA. Muchas gracias!_


	5. Día tres: De Astoria Malfoy y Ginny Pott

_Creo que si tuviera padrinos mágicos, les pediría los derechos de Harry Potter, pero como no los tengo y ya soy mayor de edad, seguiré quedandome con las ganas. JOJOJO. Gracias a Adrienne Lupin por el review. :3!  
_

* * *

**Un secreto de tres**

_Por:_

_PukitChan_

**Día tres: De Astoria Malfoy y Ginny Potter**

Analizar la situación siempre le producía un intenso dolor de cabeza que no quería tener. Pero al mirar las fotografías de sus hijos, tanto el de Draco como los suyos, era justamente lo que le recordaba que tenían una vida más allá de esa casa, una que Harry llamaba con frecuencia su hogar. Suspiró, bajando la vista hacía el rostro de Malfoy quien en ese momento dormía, emitiendo una respiración tranquila que apenas movía el libro abierto sobre su pecho. Su cabeza rubia estaba sobre las piernas del moreno, y parecía estar disfrutando del inicio de la tarde, recostado sobre ese sofá. Harry hundió sus dedos en esa hermosa cabellera dorada, observando las facciones perfectamente trazadas.

No es que no quisiera a Ginny… era que él amaba a Draco.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes, recordando aquel momento en el que volvió a perderse en los ojos grises, después de tantos años. Era inexplicable saber qué había cambiado en ese momento cuando Malfoy lo miró con sorpresa, asintiéndole cortésmente y esbozando un intento de sonrisa. O al menos eso fue lo que creyó ver.

Harry, que a lo largo de su adolescencia había tenido muchas obsesiones —tales como encontrar a Voldemort o hacerse el héroe—, había aprendido a controlarlas y a dominarlas para luego derrotarlas. Todas menos una. Él. Draco Malfoy. Siempre fue alguien inalcanzable. Incluso cuando hubo salvado su vida en más de una ocasión, sintió que no había llegado siquiera a rozar al rubio. Durante muchos años pensó que era más bien manía la que sentía por él. Ahora, siendo mayor, se preguntaba porqué nunca se le ocurrió pensar que quizás eso era lo que todos los demás llamaban amor.

¿Amor? Sí, eso era. Lo que había sentido por Ginny parecía ser más bien una copia falsa que le habían vendido. Porque sí, la quería y hasta la adoraba por traer a la vida a su hijos, pero no sentía por ella ese calor sofocante, esa necesidad imperiosa de estar todo el día pegado cual maldita goma de mascar a esos labios. Era un sentimiento bastante curioso.

Hacía poco, Harry había escuchado una frase —no sabía exactamente dónde— que había encajado como anillo a su dedo. Decía algo así como: "_Un hombre escoge a dos personas: una es a la mujer que será la madre de sus hijos y la otra persona es el amor de su vida._"

Ginny era la mujer que había escogido como madre de sus hijos. Había llegado a su vida y parecía todo predestinado: la hermana de su mejor amigo, la única hija de su familia adoptiva. ¡Pero bueno! Hasta su padre James había escogido una pelirroja: la hermosa Lily… —y pensándolo mejor, ¿no hasta sus nombres sonaban parecidos? —, así que, ¿quién era él para oponerse al destino…?

—¿Qué estás pensando…?

Bajó la mirada al escuchar la voz de Draco adormilada. El rubio tenía los ojos cansados y el cabello ligeramente revuelto por la posición en la que se encontraba. Y había algo en su expresión que le indicó a Harry que el otro tenía ya un rato mirándolo.

—¿Te desperté? Lo siento.

Alejó su mano del cabello rubio y comenzó a delinear las facciones claras, sin temor a interrumpir su descanso esta vez. Delineó y siguió la sinuosa forma de sus labios, mirando cómo Draco entreabría sus labios para lamer discreto su dedo.

—¿En qué pensabas? —insistió, alejando su boca pero sin dejar de verlo. —Y no mientas, Potter.

Suspiró, pensando que aunque lo hiciera, lo descubriría enseguida.

—En Ginny —respondió.

Draco levantó una ceja de manera escéptica, pareciendo estar reprimiéndose de soltar alguna palabra cargada de veneno. Incluso parecía estar escogiendo con especial deleite cómo insultarla sin caer en la vulgaridad; sin embargo, cuando abrió los labios para hablar, dijo todo menos la respuesta que Harry esperaba escuchar.

—En la mañana yo recordé a Astoria.

Astoria Malfoy. Contrario a lo que muchos hubieran pensando —como un matrimonio por conveniencia—, Draco se había casado siendo feliz. En realidad, tanto Malfoy como Harry habían creído que hasta entonces habían tomado las decisiones correctas y parecieron serlo durante mucho años, especialmente con los nacimientos de James, Albus, Lily y Scorpius. ¿Cómo no pensarlo? Era el destino marcado del héroe y la regeneración completa de un Mortífago. Era felices… muy felices…

_¿O quizás eran demasiado felices?_

—¿Qué te recordó a la Weasley? —cuestionó, sin poder evitar un dejo de desagrado en su voz. Siempre la había llamado por su apellido de soltera… jamás le diría "Ginny Potter" porque sería aceptar la derrota. Y los Malfoy no estaban acostumbrados a perder.

—Me la recordaron las fotografías de los chicos —respondió—, Albus se parece especialmente a mí, pero Lily y James… en cambio, aunque Scorpius es un mini-tú, no puedes dejar de negar que tiene facciones sutiles de Astoria.

—No sé si aprendiste eso, Potter, pero cuando se tiene un hijo, generalmente se obtienen los rasgos de ambos progenitores…

Harry rodó los ojos, preguntándose una vez más porqué estaba con él. ¡Amor, amor, amor!

—¿No te sientes mal? —quiso saber el moreno, aunque Draco no pareció incomodarle la pregunta.

—A veces. No siempre, la verdad —se encogió de hombros—. Hay días en los que ni siquiera la recuerdo. En quien sí pienso es en Scorpius.

—¿De verdad lo haces? —preguntó escéptico.

—No me vengas con la estupidez de que ahora te sientes mal por esto —gruñó Draco, sintiendo que la tranquilidad de hacía unos instantes se evaporaba, aunque no era de sorprenderse: era un tema demasiado espinoso como para no salir herido. De mala manera, el rubio se incorporó, alejándose de Harry hasta quedar también sentado en el sofá—. ¿Vuelve San Potter? El que todo lo hace bien… esto no estaba en tus parámetros, ¿verdad?

—No dije eso, Draco. Sólo pensé…

—Sí, sí —interrumpió—. ¡Sólo pensaste lo siempre, Potter! Pensaste que nuestros hijos sufrirán por esto que hacemos. ¡Brillante deducción, jamás la había imaginado! Juro que nunca me he preocupado por el odio que Scorpius tendrá cuando vea con quien he engañado a su madre. ¡Con el que se supone que es mi enemigo!

Draco instantáneamente se levantó del sillón, caminando por la sala. No era alguien que solía perder los estribos, y curiosamente, siempre lo hacía en presencia de Harry. Se acercó hacia la chimenea donde la foto de Scorpius le devolvía una sonrisa al lado de un lirio marchito. Aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire, tratando de no voltear y arrojarle una maldición imperdonable al moreno.

—Draco…

—Acepté esto… —murmuró el rubio— sabía que no todos los días iban a ser perfectos, que a menudo tendríamos discrepancias pero… —Se giró hacía Harry, mirándolo con frialdad—, si tanto te preocupa, ¿por qué, maldita sea, sigues haciendo esto Harry?

—Porque te amo —respondió, sin un ápice de duda en su voz. Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que a veces, eso no es suficiente.

El silencio se apoderó nuevamente en la habitación. En un murmullo, Malfoy le informó que subiría a su pieza a descansar y sin escuchar réplica, anduvo hacía las escaleras donde desapareció. Harry, quien ese momento miraba la chimenea apagada sin verla en realidad, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, en la situación en la que ahora estaban y porqué había permitido que llegara a tales extremos.

De pronto, ocurrió. Un recuerdo fugaz atravesó su memoria.

Su cuerpo se levantó del sofá y comenzó a subir las escaleras casi corriendo, aunque su destino no era la habitación donde supuestamente Malfoy descansaba. Llegó jadeando débilmente al último tramo de las escaleras que lo conducían al desvánde la casa, sabiendo que era ahí donde reposaba aquel objeto. Vaciló un momento cuando su mano estuvo cerca del picaporte; sin embargo, sabía que necesitaba reafirmarse a sí mismo, por lo que sin más abrió la puerta con suavidad. Ésta rechinó por la falta de uso a la que era sometida, aunque el sonido no pareció ser suficiente para distraerlo… ni a Harry ni a nadie.

Draco estaba también ahí. Y definitivamente ésa no era su habitación.

—Así que tú también tenías que verlo… —musitó Harry. Sin darse la vuelta para verle, el rubio asintió.

—Es absurdo —empezó en voz baja—, que necesitemos de algo así para reafirmar nuestros sentimientos.

Los pasos lentos de Potter apenas se escuchaban mientras se acercaba a Draco, quien no parecía interesado en mirarlo, sino al objeto que tenía frente a él: un espejo de elegante y misterioso aspecto. Harry se detuvo, sin querer invadir el espacio personal del otro, permitiéndole así un momento de soledad en su compañía. No sabía qué era lo que veía Draco, nunca se lo había dicho… y él respetaba su silencio. Porque después de todo, los desesperados deseos de un corazón… son privados.

**_"Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse"_**

El espejo de Oesed reposaba y brillaba bajo la luz que apenas entraba en ese pequeño ático.

Cuando levantó la vista, Harry notó cómo Draco guardaba las manos en sus bolsillos y con los labios entreabiertos, emitía un suspiro mirando la visión que el espejo le ofrecía: su más desgarrador anhelo.

—Acércate, Harry —concedió.

El hombre caminó y se acercó lo suficiente para mirar su reflejo. Entrecerró los ojos cuando nuevamente comprobó que el reflejo había cambiado: ahí ya no estaba su familia pues había sido remplazada por la imagen de Draco Malfoy, quien, irónicamente, también se encontraba a su lado en ese momento.

—Eres mi más pequeño y sucio secreto, Malfoy…

—Qué romántico —dijo con aspereza.

Para sorpresa de sí mismo, Harry se descubrió sonriendo. Quizás de manera triste, pero sonriendo. De soslayo, miró a Draco.

—El viernes… se cumplen seis años.

—Ya eres todo un viejo, Potter —se burló el rubio, observando una vez más su reflejo en el espejo Oesed, añadiendo en todo más neutral—. ¿Ha pasado ya tanto desde aquella vez?

_"Aquella vez…" _sonaba tan lejano… y aún seguía siendo real.

-oooooooooooo-

**_Seis años antes…_**

_Aquella noche en el Caldero Chorreante era inusualmente silenciosa, tanto, que a Harry le parecía escuchar una melancólica melodía proveniente de algún lugar que juraba conocer. Aquel zumbido le siguió acompañando mucho después de que Hannah Longbottom le hubiese dejado la última bebida caliente, luego de haberse retirado para concederle al auror privacidad. _

_Aunque para ser francos, Harry no estaba seguro de que era la soledad lo que realmente deseara en ese instante. Su trabajo como Jefe de Aurores lo mantenía ocupado en días insospechados como ése y aunque el caso que había mantenido enfrascada toda su oficina a lo largo de una semana estaba por resolverse, aún no quería regresar a casa, pese a que extrañaba a toda su familia. Sencillamente lo que no deseaba era presentarse ante Ginny y sus hijos con el aspecto de un Inferius, ya que lo último que esperaba era causarles un verdadero susto. _

_Así que por eso estaba sentado en la mesa vacía, pese a que su cama parecía estarlo llamando desde hacía un buen rato. Y a pesar de que no haber dormido bien los últimos días, curiosamente no tenía sueño. Se sentía demasiado despierto aunque sabía que en cuanto se recostara, estaría inducido a un coma absoluto… de alguna manera. _

_Bajó la vista hacía su bebida. ¿Hacía cuánto que la había dejado a medias, lo suficiente para que enfriara? Estaba dispuesto a resolver tan interesante misterio cuando escuchó unas pisadas que llamaron más su atención. Quizá sería Neville llegando de Hogwarts, aunque eso era improbable por las horas y la temporada… lo más lógico sería que fuera un huésped del Caldero Chorreante._

_Y, efectivamente, eso era. _

_Sólo que a la última persona que esperaba encontrarse en ese lugar era a Draco Malfoy. Y a juzgar por su expresión, el otro opinaba lo mismo. _

_Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio y aún lo recordaba como aquel muchacho que había conocido en Hogwarts; sin embargo, el hombre alto de porte digno y distinguido apenas parecía ser aquel chiquillo con el que había coincidido en Madame Malkin. Aquella visión fugaz, de Draco en las escaleras con una expresión de sincero desconcierto, que enseguida fue remplazada por un cortés asentimiento a modo de saludo, le pareció decir a Harry que ambos habían madurado._

_—Lo siento, no esperaba que hubiese alguien aquí a estas horas —dijo una voz baja—, un gusto verte, Potter. Buenas noches. _

_—Malfoy —llamó. La voz de Harry había surgido mucho antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta. —No… no te vayas —se encogió de hombros—. Vamos, no es que ocupe mucho espacio en esta mesa. _

_Casi podría jurar que por vez primera en su vida, Draco le dedicaba una auténtica sonrisa, un acontecimiento raro de ver, al menos para el Gryffindor, aunque fue algo tan fugaz que se replanteó si no había sido una visión. Pero Draco lo miraba, planteándose claramente si aceptar o no la invitación hecha por el auror, quien pareció percibir su dilema, pues añadió:_

_—Ya crecimos, Malfoy. _

_—Así es —contestó después de unos segundos, llegando finalmente a la mesa para sentarse a su lado, algo que jamás habría esperado alguien que hiciera._

_—¿Bajaste por algo en especial? —preguntó Harry, sólo por iniciar una conversación._

_—No conseguía dormir, eso es todo. _

_—Como yo… —respondió, tomando su bebida helada, arrugando la nariz. Fría, esa cosa no sabía muy bien—. Creo que deberíamos asaltar un poco el bar de Hannah… ¿crees que lo note? _

_—¿Tú harías algo así, Potter? —preguntó Draco con su sonrisa de Slytherin más arrogante—, ¿para qué demonios utilizas la varita, entonces? ¿De verdad eres mago? _

_Harry gruñó, admitiendo para sí que sería más fácil aparecer las bebidas, pero Draco le regaló una auténtica sorpresa cuando se levantó una vez más y a los pocos minutos regresaba con dos Whisky de fuego, sin duda preparados por él. Le ofreció uno que Harry atrapó en sus manos, dedicándole una mirada de agradecimiento cuando el rubio se sentó. Inmediatamente después se instaló el silencio, aunque esta vez no fue incómodo, sino agradable. _

_—Gracias… —mustió Draco, y parecía urgirse por decir las palabras. Harry reconoció esa sensación: vomitar todas las palabras que sabía, difícilmente podría volver a pronunciar—, por todo lo que pasó hace años. Por la ayuda. _

_—Descuida. _

_Ambos, como un reflejo coordinado, se voltearon al mismo tiempo. Fue una sensación extraña. Los ojos grises miraron fijamente los verdes, sin desear apartar la mirada. El brillo de ambos era tal, que parecía imposible no perderse en ellos mutuamente y de la misma manera, el palpitar de su corazón se aceleró sólo un poco._

_Por primera vez se veían a la cara sin tratar de insultarse, mirándose simplemente como dos conocidos casuales en un bar, dos viejos amigos que después de muchos años volvían a reencontrase… o mejor aún, eran las miradas de dos hombres que parecían estar dispuestos a comenzar otra vez. _

_¿Por qué ni Harry ni Draco apartaron la mirada? Eso era algo que nunca podrían responder con claridad. Con Astoria y con Ginny habían ocurrido muchas cosas… habían madurado, habían pasado tiempo juntos también habían formado una historia romántica y digna. _

_Pero ellos… _

_Ellos durante mucho tiempo habían sido enemigos y de repente, estaban ahí, mirándose el uno al otro, olvidando sus bebidas, con esa melodía de fondo que aún no paraba de sonar, pero que repentinamente Harry quiso nombrar como el hermoso canto de un fénix. Un fénix… que renace. _

**_"Perderse en los ojos de alguien… es bastante ridículo, ¿no crees?"_**

_Quizás fue el ambiente. Ellos. Tal vez fue el tiempo o un amor que inesperadamente había resurgido en dos personas que ni siquiera sabían que lo albergaron. Podría ser que ni siquiera fuese algo de ello, sólo una respuesta natural a algo que se estaba pidiendo en silenciosos gritos. _

_Sólo fueron consientes de que en algún momento sus rostros se habían acercado demasiado, lo suficiente para sentir su aliento. Y lo siguiente que sucedió fue el encuentro tímido y casual de sus labios, un roce inesperado que sobresaltó a ambos pero que no pareció ser suficiente para separarlos. _

_Y mientras Harry apretaba con fuerza entre sus manos su whisky de fuego, no parecía darse cuenta de que, con una inusitada ternura, sus labios besaban los de Draco Malfoy. _

-oooooooooooo-

—Harry…

Al escuchar su nombre, su rostro giró para ver el de rubio, quien mordía su labio inferior.

—Aquella vez, en Caldero Chorreante…

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Pensaste que alguna vez pasaría algo así? ¿El niño que vivió y un ex mortífago?

—Claro, a cada instante —dijo con un rastro de sarcasmo en su voz que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, quien levantó una ceja de manera elegante, sacó la mano de su bolsillo y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Harry.

—Aún no sé lo que pasó aquella vez —suspiró, tocando su cabeza rubia, sintiendo que quizás se avecinaba un dolor de cabeza—. Mierda, larguémonos de aquí, Potter. Deberíamos tirar este estúpido espejo.

El moreno miró a Draco y se encogió se hombros, caminando rumbo a la salida. Cuando pasó un brazo por el cuerpo del rubio y no lo alejó, comprendió que las cosas y los ánimos habían menguado y ahora podrían hablar. Los planes eran muchos, el tiempo poco y la semana transcurría con una velocidad abrumadora… tendría que conseguirse un día de estos un gira tiempo.

—Ah, por cierto Potter —mencionó Draco cuando el otro cerraba una vez más la puerta del desván mediante un conjuro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó y la sonrisa maliciosa que el otro le devolvió no le auguraba nada bueno.

—Scamander viene mañana. Le dije que podía visitarnos.

—¿Qué?

—Estás ciego, no sordo —exclamó con suficiencia. Y cuando giró para caminar con dignidad, Harry comprendió que quizás nunca le ganaría a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

-oooooooooooo-

_Cuando escribí la escena del primer beso de Harry y Draco, tuve muchas dudas al respecto. No quería pareciera forzado o apresurado, pero deseaba al mismo tiempo que quedara en claro que entre ellos inmediatamente había surgido que en el pasado no habían podido notar. _

_A esta escritora le gustan los enredos. Quedan muchas dudas al aire, como... _

_¿Cómo diablos llegaron Draco y Harry a su situación? _

_¿Qué hace el espejo de Oesed en su casa? _

_¿Qué hará Luna cuando venga a visitarlos y su razón? Aunque esta última pregunta pienso que la respuesta es muy obvia, jajajaja. _

_Sí, me gusta aventar el enredo y después decir: ¡Ah, si tengo que explicarlo! Aquí empezamos pues. Muchas gracias. La escritora perdida. _


	6. Día cuatro: De las tardes con Luna

_Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que decida que soy su heredera perdida y me regale los derechos de Harry Potter. _**  
**

* * *

**Un secreto de tres**

Por:

PukitChan

**Día cuatro: De las tardes con Luna**

Confundida, parpadeó varias veces, como si no comprendiera el instante en el que habían pasado ya varios meses desde la última que había estado de pie, frente a esa hermosa casa, que era lo suficientemente grande para una familia normal pero demasiado elegante para ser tachada de común. Los tonos claros con los que había sido pintada parecían combinar demasiado bien con el sendero de arbustos verdes que engalanaban directamente el camino hacía la puerta principal. La mujer rubia ladeó curiosamente la cabeza sin animarse a avanzar un poco más allá de la verja que estaba frente a ella. Buscó curiosa gnomos en el jardín, sintiéndose decepcionada que no hubiese ninguno. ¡Si eran tan entretenidas aquellas criaturas! Tendría que recomendarles adquirir unas para su próxima visita de la misma manera en la que años atrás había colgado un collar de pequeños objetos sobre su chimenea para atraer las buenas esperanzas.

—¡Luna!

La rubia desvió la mirada en dirección a la voz que la llamaba. Avanzando hacía ella venía Harry con una sonrisa sincera, aunque parecía que el hombre tenía cierta tensión sobre sus hombros.

—Hola Harry —saludó ella pausada—. ¿Interrumpí algo?

—¿Eh? —se tensó un poco más al escuchar esas palabras—, ¿qué dices?

—Por la manera en la que te mueves y tus labios tan hinchados —respondió, observando con atención al otro, logrando que Potter se sintiera como tan estúpido como un troll—. Pareciera que recientemente estuviste…

—¡Vamos, no te quedes ahí, pasa! —interrumpió Harry la oración, adelantando las acciones de Luna al abrir la verja y guiarla hacía el interior de la casa—. Draco debe estar peleándose con la tetera.

Luna asintió distraídamente, moviéndose al mismo ritmo que Harry, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo que hubiese sido tan abruptamente interrumpida, ya que daba por hecho que sus palabras habían sido por demás comprendidas.

—Draco dijo que podía venir hoy y que trataría de mantenerte a raya. ¿Acaso se toparon con unos Diminkos?

—¿Mantenerme… a raya? —preguntó Harry, avergonzado. Claro que estar con Malfoy no era nada desagradable, pero de alguna manera estar con Luna —quien al parecer no comprendía el concepto de vergüenza al igual que Draco—, le hacía sentirse cohibido.

—Sí, eso me contestó.

Harry negó para sí mismo mientras había abría la puerta principal cediéndole el paso a la rubia, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no imaginarse la clase de retorcida correspondencia que podrían mantener Luna y Draco.

—¿Cómo están los gemelos? —preguntó Harry cuando ambos se sentaron en dos sofás distintos. Luna esbozo una de sus extrañas sonrisas más amplias que parecían hacer rebotar sus ojos.

—¡Tan diferentes el uno del otro! ¡Bastante únicos!

Antes de que pudiera replicar a qué se refería exactamente con eso Luna, Draco entró a la habitación sonriendo. En la mano izquierda tenía un pañuelo blanco con el que al parecer se estaba limpiando la boca de manera poco discreta. Harry supo de inmediato que el que Malfoy no trajera la camisa pulcramente arreglada, como solía hacerlo, se debía más al hecho de querer avergonzarlo frente a su amiga que por simple casualidad.

—Buenas tardes, Scamander… _tú siempre tan puntual. _

—Draco, qué gusto verte. Lamento la interrupción —añadió.

—Fue bastante divertido cuando nos dimos cuenta de que llegaste, ¿verdad, Harry?

—Idiota… —murmuró el moreno, deliciosamente ruborizado para deleite de Draco.

—Entonces si mi aparición sirvió no lamento haber llegado —comentó Luna con gracia, ignorando el hecho de que Harry parecía ser tragado por el sofá. Siguió con la mirada al rubio, quien se sentó a un lado de su pareja para rodearle los hombros con un brazo y besar su sien.

—¿Quieren cambiar de tema de una buena vez? —gruñó de mala gana Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros y miró a Luna Scamander, quien al parecer estaba más entretenida en mirar su techo que en prestar atención a la riñas de sus anfitriones. Tosió para llamar la atención de la rubia.

—Seis años, ¿no? —preguntó sin más Luna, pero sin mirar a ninguno de los hombres que sí la veían a ella. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie mirando con más atención el techo—. Aunque creo que más bien han sido sólo dos considerando el tiempo que pasan realmente juntos aquí.

_"La verdad es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado."_

Harry se sorprendió recordando las palabras de Dumbledore que hacía tantos años le había dicho. Sin embargo, creyó que era el momento más adecuado. Luna era sincera y aunque sabía cuales eran sus intenciones, no dejaba de sentirse incómodo con respecto a sus palabras. Pero fue Draco quien respondió antes de él.

—Más acción y menos palabras, Scamander.

Luna volvió a sentarse, estaba vez prestando verdadera atención a la pareja.

—Claro. Creo que ya intuyen que no he venido únicamente para ver cómo está funcionando el encantamiento, ¿verdad? Aunque creo que primero deberíamos revisar todo, ¿no?

Harry y Draco se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron enseguida. Tanto la pareja como Luna se incorporaron lo suficiente para extender sus varitas y que éstas, por la punta, quedaran unidas. Un destello rojo surgió de las tres y se elevó sobre el techo. En seguida, pequeños rayos dorados surgieron y envolvieron no sólo a los presentes, sino también a toda la casa. Esta pareció vibrar sólo un segundo, pero enseguida todo volvió a calma con suavidad.

—Todo está en orden —replicó Luna sonriente, alejando su varita para volver a colocarla sobre su oreja—. El encantamiento _Fidelio_ está resultando perfecto, aún después de todo este tiempo.

—No tiene porqué fallar… tú eres la Guardián del Secreto —murmuró Harry, guardando su varita y volviendo a acomodarse en el sofá a un lado de Draco.

—Es un puesto interesante —comentó casualmente—, me siento como tu capa invisible o la sala de los Menesteres. Ocultar, ¿entienden?

Harry afirmó con un asentimiento de su cabeza, pero Draco sólo levantó la ceja. Había aprendido a tolerar la presencia de Luna luego de que Harry sugiriera que ella sería la perfecta tercera persona para realizar el encantamiento, pero a veces llegaba a pensar que la rubia se metía demasiado en su secreto, en su intimidad.

_Una pareja era de dos y su secreto de tres. _

—¿Es por el espejo? —preguntó Malfoy, impaciente—. Porque si vienes por él, puedes llevártelo en este instante, no me interesa qué pasará con él.

Luna negó rápidamente.

—Se trata de algo más obvio que los reflejos del espejo de Oesed. Recibí una lechuza hace unos días. Es de Teddy.

Harry la miró, extrañado. Era cierto que ellos se conocían pero no imaginaba —a menos de que fuera una situación de suma importancia—, que se enviaran cartas. Un nudo se formó en su estómago al imaginarse la situación por la que su ahijado había acudido a Luna. ¿Acaso sería posible…?

—¿Lo sabe? —preguntó Draco con una frialidad que a Harry le impresionó, porque él en ese momento deseaba aparecerse frente a su ahijado y explicarle cualquier situación que estuviera ocurriendo.

Luna negó una vez más.

—Lo sospecha, solamente. En su pergamino es una sutil insinuación en medio de una plática sobre cómo quiere que le muestre algunas de las criaturas que he descubierto. —Luna se removió en su asiento y de su túnica sacó un pergamino arrugado: en realidad con las hojas había formado la figura de un pegaso que flotaba alrededor de ella. Con cuidado sujetó al amarillento pegaso y le quitó las alas, dejando que sólo galopara sin flotar en sus piernas. Sonriente, le entregó a Harry las alas.

El moreno se desesperó intentando desdoblar los confusos pliegues de esas alas, pero sabía que debía calmarse pues de lo contrario el pergamino se rompería. Al conseguir extender la hoja, el moreno se encontró con una hoja casi vacía en la que incluía sólo un discreto posdata con la caligrafía descuidada de Teddy. Miró hacía Luna y comprendió que ella no tenía planeado entregarle toda la carta, sino lo que resultaba más obvio e importante a su ver. Se inclinó hacía el pergamino y leyó muy lentamente.

"_P.D._ _En realidad no importa mucho pero, ¿sabías que Harry me mencionó a los nargles? Dice que no existen, pero hay muchas que no aparentan no existir, ¿verdad, Luna?_

_—Ted R. Lupin_."

Harry se calmó. Teddy podría estar hablando de cualquier cosa por supuesto, quizá de repente le habían entrado ansias de explorar el mundo mágico en con asesoría de Luna. Quizá sólo se hallaba en un conflicto con Victoire. Algo por el estilo, no tenía que ser necesariamente sobre Draco y él.

—¿Le respondiste? —pregunto Draco, una vez que leyera también el pergamino. Luna por su parte, ya había guardado el resto de la carta.

—No es necesario que lo haga, él me lo dijo. Imagino que quería hablar con alguien que pudiera hacerles transmitir sus sospechas —luego, sonrió—. Criaste muy bien a tu ahijado, Harry. El profesor Lupin estaría orgulloso.

Potter abrió la boca para responder, pero nada salió de ella. A su lado, sentía a Draco más incómodo que él mismo, pero sabía que el otro lo ocultaba mejor.

—¿Tienen pay?

Desubicado, Harry miró a Luna. Ella le respondió con otra sonrisa, como si eso explicara lo mejor posible el cambio tan brusco de tema.

—Eh… sí —respondió y se incorporó. Aquello le sirvió mucho y pareció que Luna lo había hecho con esa intención. Se sintió más despejado y el aire regresó a sus pulmones así como la tranquilidad a su mente. No era tan sorprendente después de todo. Harry tuvo que admitir que quería a Teddy como uno de sus hijos y también durante muchos años, él se había encargado de enseñarle lo mejor. Y siendo mayor de edad, como el metamorfomago lo era, parecía tener un don especial para la observación. Cuando regresó, con tres rebanadas de pay y las tazas de té flotando cerca de él, se sentía mejor, más despejado y de alguna manera, aliviado. Había decisión en su mirada.

—Gracias —respondió Luna, disfrutando de su aperitivo.

—Gracias a ti —respondió Harry, mirando a Draco quien también parecía haber pensado las cosas con más calma en su breve ausencia.

Durante un rato el silencio reinó. Había algo extrañamente inquietante y a la vez cómodo en los silencios de Luna, en la manera en la que ella sonreía luego de probar el té.

—He visto que conservan aún el collar que les regalé, pero debería hacer otro. Es importante mantenerlos actualizados y seis años me parece un tiempo un adecuado.

—Claro Scamander —comentó Draco, con un deje de sarcasmo—. ¿Qué haríamos sin esas cosas muggles? Son más efectivas que el Fidelio.

Pero Luna no pareció ofendida, sino más bien sorprendida. Draco parecía no entender de la importancia de los objetos muggles en esa casa y claro, ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que sus dos amigos —porque a regañadientes, Draco era su amigo—, sufrieran cosas tan terribles como una plaga que dejara mal olientes sus pies, o granos en el trasero todo por no prepararse adecuadamente. Y al ver esa casa tan desprovista de objetos de seguridad la primera vez que había entrado, Luna se había propuesta llegar con una protección en cada visita.

—¡Draco! —riñó Harry.

—El encantamiento Fidelio los puede proteger de visitas indeseables, pero no de un ataque de pelos en los oídos creciendo como cascada —replicó seria, muy seria. Draco frunció el entrecejo ante las palabras de Luna y Harry tuvo que reprimir el impulso de reírse. Ciertamente, sería gracioso ver a Draco Malfoy, que era prácticamente lampiño, creciéndole vello en lugares poco eróticos.

—¿Y es el único lugar donde crecen los pelos, Luna? —preguntó Harry, tomando aquello como venganza por lo que el Slytherin le había hecho antes de que la mujer llegara.

—Oh, no —replicó ella, moviendo su cabeza y tomando su varita para señalar a Draco con ella—. Aquí, aquí y aquí —dijo, rozando apenas la barbilla, el ombligo y también señalado la entrepierna del rubio—. No sé como lo disfruten ustedes, pero dudo que puedan hacer algo si Draco termina poblado así en esas partes tan necesarias, ¿verdad? —Luna miró a Harry, aumentando su seriedad—. Pasarías mucho tiempo _buscándolo._

Esta vez, Harry no pudo dejar escapar una carcajada, sintiendo enseguida un golpe de Malfoy en su espalda, que lejos de obligarlo a callar, pareció aumentar su risa.

—¡Mierda Malfoy, será mejor que no nos deshagamos del collar de Luna! ¡No quiero verte como uno de esos pobres perritos que los muggles rasuran en zonas estratégicas!

—¡Si existiera esa estupidez, Scamander…! ¡¿Por qué demonios me tendría que tocar a mí?!

—Es obvio, ¿no? Porque eres rubio. Se ensañan especialmente con los que tienen la piel tan blanca.

Harry levantó sus manos, mirando al collar que pendía aún en lo alto de la chimenea.

—Él es el lampiño.

—Quizás después de todo, sí deberías dejarte enfermar, Draco.

—Ustedes dos son insoportables —refunfuñó Draco, poniéndose de pie y perdiéndose en la cocina. Harry lo siguió con la mirada sin darse cuenta de que Luna se había puesto de pie y de su túnica sacaba algún nuevo objeto que sin duda ella creía que le faltaba a la casa, buscando donde colocarlo.

—Enseguida regreso Luna —dijo Harry, persiguiendo a su pareja, sin importarle que Luna ni siquiera lo había escuchado. Cuando ingresó a la cocina, sonrió al ver a Draco usar absurdamente un cuchillo para cortar un trozo de pan. Potter caminó pero se detuvo en seco cuando el rubio alzó el cuchillo de modo amenazante. —¡No me mates aún, úsame como tu esclavo sexual!

Draco negó mientras dejaba el cuchillo sobre la mesa. Harry se acercó con mayor seguridad y rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus brazos, levantando la barbilla para besarlo pausado, recargándolo un poco sobre la mesa.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó como el otro chasqueaba la lengua.

—¿Qué hay de Teddy?

—¿Confías en mi, Draco?

—Sí.

—Entonces hazlo ciegamente una vez más, por favor —murmuró con suavidad, mordiéndole el labio inferior, jalándolo a propósito para intentar hundir su lengua en aquella húmeda cavidad. Draco no se resistió, permitiendo que las manos de Potter se aferraran a su cintura, que sus pasos lo acercaran más sus cuerpos, haciéndole sentir unas cosquillas que amenazaban con instalarse entre su entrepierna. Jadeó cuando la pierna del moreno separó las suyas, moviéndose para rozarle su miembro en aquel acto descuidado.

—Ahora que lo pienso, es como si se hubieran secuestrado mutuamente.

La voz de Luna los separó instantáneamente, y Harry sintió como un ridículo rubor se acumulaba en sus mejillas cuando notó que su amiga estaba observándolos cruzar la línea entre un simple beso y una follada sobre la mesa pulcramente limpiada… _de tantas veces que era usada._ Pero ella daba la impresión de que más bien acababa de ver la interesante escena de cómo alguien estaba amarrándose una agujetas en lugar de pensar que estaba por presenciar una buenísima película porno.

—Ehm… Luna…

—Me voy Harry —sonrió ella, aunque el otro se apresuró a detenerla—. No, no. Te conozco y sé que eres incapaz de decirme que me vaya aunque necesites de otras cosas.

—San Potter, ¿verdad Scamander?

—Sí, tengo que admitir que Harry es demasiado bueno, por suerte ustedes se complementan muy bien, Draco.

—Y no sabes _cuánto_ podemos complementarnos.

Harry tosió.

—¿De verdad tienes que irte? —preguntó el moreno. Luna le dedicó una mirada casi de ternura maternal.

—Qué lindo de tu parte, Harry pero sé que tienes asuntos que atender y también otras cosas en las qué preocuparte.

Y sin más, se dio la vuelta para echarse a andar a la salida. Draco y Harry la siguieron inmediatamente, acompañándola hasta el jardín donde parecía dudosa sobre lo que iba a hacer.

—¿Te aparecerás? —preguntó Malfoy.

—¿Qué gracia tiene eso? —contestó la mujer con diversión.

—Gracias Luna, por todo.

—No importa, Harry. Sé que deberían saberlo… además, tarde o temprano se enterarían, ¿no? Qué mejor que temprano.

—¿Nos veremos pronto? —Luna se coloco un dedo en sus labios, meditándolo.

—Más pronto de lo que esperan. Nos vemos —cuando se alejó de la verja y Harry notó que había pasado la protección del encantamiento Fidelio, observó como Luna daba la vuelta una vez más. Su varita brillaba tanto como sus ojos y la mirada que les dedicó le provocó un escalofrió, al tiempo que ella movía sus labios, sin que Harry se enterara de lo que Luna quizás intentaba decir. Segundos después, la rubia había desaparecido de su rango de visión.

Cuando ambos hombres entraron a la casa, Harry notó que en el sofá aún estaba el arrugado pergamino que suponía la carta de su ahijado. Se disponía a recogerla cuando oyó murmurar al rubio:

—¿Qué estupidez es ésta?

El moreno desvió su atención hacía el objeto que Draco que miraba con desagrado, aunque batiéndose entre la decisión de reírse o no. La verdad, y aunque Harry trataba de no desviar su imaginación hacía ello, el objeto de color azul que descansaba colgado en la ventana, parecía un consolador con adornos de navidad.

—¿El nuevo regalo de Luna? —aventuró Harry, mirando alrededor. Como siempre, halló una notita de Luna, que le explicaba su función.

_"Lamer la punta para evitar que sufran periodos de impotencia._

_L.S."_

Harry levantó la vista, riendo.

—A ver, Draco, lame la punta.

—¿Qué…? ¡No voy a hacer esa idiotez, Potter! ¿Quién sabe…?

—Hazlo —repitió Harry con un tono más fuerte.

—No, cabrón. Entiende: No.

—¿Y si te doy la mía, la lames?

—Sólo si te has ganado los méritos suficientes.

Potter dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y destrozó la nota de su amiga.

—Esto sí que funciona, Luna.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tocó sus labios con la punta del diario El Profeta, meditando el artículo que recién había leído. Era un tanto absurdo lo que planteaban en ese lugar, tal y como le había dicho su padrino.

—Harry…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_¡Espero que esta continuación sea de su agrado! Aquí es donde escupo el título del fanfic, aunque las pistas ya habían sido regadas en los anteriores capítulos. Muchas gracias por el review a sasunaru-mvc. ^-^_


	7. Día cinco De aniversarios y remembranza

_Harry Potter ni su mención, ni su mundo me pertenecen. Todo es de J.K. Rowling y no sé cuántos más. Pero si algún día rifan los derechos, yo los pelearé. _**  
**

**Un secreto de tres**

Por:

PukitChan

**Día cinco. De aniversarios y remembranzas. Parte I**

Sus labios se entreabrieron para dejar escapar un suspiro que de inmediato fue amortiguado por la boca caliente que se posó sobre ella. Cerró los ojos y respondió sin cavilar al beso apasionado que parecía estar dispuesto a hacerle olvidar hasta su mismo nombre manchado tantas veces por el pasado de una guerra que lo había cambiado para siempre. Sintió la lengua ajena enredarse en la suya, como si aquel contacto pudiera distraerlo de la sensación de ser penetrado.

Al separarse, le fue imposible el no abrir los ojos grises para encontrarse con los verdes que, quizá brillando aun más por las circunstancias, le devoraban el alma: no era la primera vez que Draco se sentía expuesto ante la mirada de Harry, como si éste poseyera una cualidad innata para descubrir cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Levantó sus manos para enredarlas en el cuello del moreno, echando hacía atrás su cabeza cuando la verga caliente del otro comenzó a golpear furiosamente su próstata, obligándolo a su espalda a curvearse de una manera casi vulgar, gritando incoherencias y palabras que no lograba entender ni siquiera él mismo. Sólo era capaz de observar la sensual manera en la que los músculos del cuerpo de Harry se tensaban en el momento en el que se inclinaba hacía él, enterrándose. Grabado en su mente con fuego estaba también la forma en la que su cabello negro se pegaba celosamente a su frente por la ligera capa de sudor que envolvía ambos cuerpos que parecían reclamar que estar juntos de esa manera no era suficiente. Y sus alientos frescos y cálidos, que sólo podían emitir gemidos roncos y eróticos, así como los sonidos de sus cuerpos al chocar, le recordaban a Malfoy que aquello era una de las mejores cosas que le había tocado experimentar en su vida.

Y un nuevo quejido brotó cuando Potter clavó sus dientes en su cuello pálido, succionando la piel nívea que muy pronto estaría marcada por una palpitante zona rojiza. Lo movimientos, de ambos, aumentaron en velocidad y ferocidad. Su manera de hacer el amor era única, la sensación de simplemente desear absorberse para ellos mismos bastaba como el inicio de un fuerte estimulante sexual. Draco sabía que esa era la manera en la que lo recordaba: como su amante fiero, tierno e irritante.

Escuchó un intento de "_te amo_"en su oído, mas no tuvo demasiado tiempo para contestar cuando Harry tomó entre la caliente mano su polla de Draco, masturbándole, apretando su glande y sonriéndole de forma ladina cuando observa las inevitables reacciones del cuerpo de rubio, que sólo podía responder de esa manera ante él. Porque no eran unas suaves manos las que lo exploraban y se dedicaban a memorizar cada minúsculo detalle de su anatomía, sino que Harry Potter sabía exactamente que aquellas manos —las de un auror— eran las que anhelaba mucho más de lo admitiría.

—No… no pares… ah… _sí… sí…_

Enredó sus piernas a la cintura de Harry, invitándolo a profundizar sus embestidas contra él. El otro accedió dedicándole una de sus sonrisas más perversas, aquella que ni siquiera imaginaba que Potter poseía. Se mordió los labios, jalando los cabellos negros en un intento desesperado de no correrse en ese instante sobre ambos.

—Vamos… —escuchó murmurar a Potter y débilmente asintió. La tensión que se acumulaba en sus testículos era demasiado dolorosa para poder contenerse más, además de que sentía claramente aquellas descargas eléctricas que le recorrían y terminaban en la punta de su polla, derramando líquido preseminal. Y joder, el que Harry conociera tan bien su cuerpo era un maldito delirio sexual. Sentir el glande golpear cada fibra sensible de su cuerpo le hacía estremecer y convulsionar en pequeños delirios agónicos de placer que eran liberados en forma de jadeos y gemidos que sin duda erizarían la piel de cualquier persona que osara en escucharlos.

La tensión se volvió tan intensa, que Draco sintió como si hubiese muerto y renacido en el instante en el que Potter aflojó su mano permitiéndole derramarse. Al instante, las últimas estocadas sacudieron su cuerpo cuando el semen comenzó a llenar su interior, abriendo sus ojos al máximo para notar, entre jadeos y una punzada de delicioso placer, la gloriosa manera en la que Potter abría sus labios y gemía al sentir su orgasmo.

Suave, Harry se desplomó encima de él sin salir aún de su cuerpo. Le escuchó jadear, notando cómo sus manos se enredaban en su cuerpo para los dos quedar abrazados. El aliento tibia de Harry le causaba cosquillas cerca de su pezón, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para moverlo. Al contrario, le dedicó unas cuantas caricias en su nuca esperando que no se alejara demasiado, pero pese a esto, Harry se incorporó unos segundos y Draco gruñó cuando el pene del otro salió de su interior, haciendo que después de esto el moreno regresara a la posición en la que segundos antes estaba.

—Seis años… —musitó repentinamente el Gryffindor, quebrando el silencio—. Es nuestro aniversario, Draco.

—Potter, no te queda ser cursi después de haberme roto el culo.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué haría yo sin el poético lenguaje de Draco Malfoy? —preguntó riendo.

—Probablemente soportar cursilerías vergonzosas, en donde no saben ni rimar.

Harry elevó una ceja cuando Draco desvió la mirada: sabía que se refería a aquel _encantador_ mensaje que Ginny le había enviado un catorce de febrero cuando era niña. Era incómodo pensar en su esposa justamente cuando acababa de follar con su amante, pero Harry no pudo evitar mostrar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios: encontrar al rubio celoso era una experiencia siempre divertida y al mismo tiempo… linda.

Se acomodó en la cama, rodeando con sus brazos la espalda del rubio. Besó y lamió pausadamente el lóbulo de su oreja, susurrándole entonces unas palabras cuando su mano se entrelazo a la de Malfoy.

—_Fac ut ardeat cor meum…_

* * *

**_6 años antes…_**

_El agua que corría en el lavabo dejó finalmente de fluir cuando Harry fue consciente de que estaba demasiado llena. Observó su reflejo distorsionado que, pese a eso, le mostraba sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados. _

_¡Por Merlín! ¡Había besado a Draco! ¡Draco Malfoy! Aquel muchacho con el que pensó que ni siquiera alguna vez compatibilizaría. Sin embargo, fue en el Caldero Chorreante donde sus bocas se descubrieron y encontraron. Harry sabía que aquellos momentos donde eran enemigos habían pasado, o al menos, habían crecido lo suficiente como para admitir que, cuando menos, no se atacarían en cuanto se vieran. Pero lo que ahí había sucedido era diferente, mucho muy diferente a cualquier otra cosa. _

_Porque Harry estaba consciente de que el aceptó y respondió al beso: no había tomado nada para poner la pobre excusa de que no sabía lo que hacía, además él le había pedido a Draco que se sentara junto a él… y el resultado fue ese beso, ese delicioso beso que los unió pero al que separarse para tomar oxigeno, cayó como un balde de agua helada sobre el cuerpo de ambos. La incomodidad se había instalado en ellos y de pronto, Draco se había puesto de pie dando un "buenas noches" entrecortado, dejando solo a Harry, impactado, incapaz de reaccionar… _

_¡Además, él no era gay! O quizá hasta ahora no lo había pensado. Ginny, su esposa, a quien quería con locura, a quien había desposado, quien le había dado tres pequeños hijos, era una imagen rojiza difusa en esos momentos. Aún tenía el sabor de Draco en sus labios y le fue inevitable el relamérselos. Draco… su colonia cara, su suaves labios…_

_Harry se mojó la cara. Sabía que aquel beso no olvidaría fácilmente._

* * *

—¡Teddy! —Una sonrisa amplia que era adornada por una hermosa cabellera pelirroja, lo recibió en la entrada de la Madriguera. Sintió los brazos de Lily Potter rodearle con ternura y él le respondió de la misma manera, revolviéndole el cabello a ese pequeña hermanita menor suya.

—Hola Lily… ¿no está Harry?

Ella le hizo un puchero infantil.

—¿Algún día vendrás a verme a mi en vez de a papá? —luego añadió con un leve deje de tristeza—. Además, no es lo mismo desde que James y Albus están en Hogwarts. ¿Sabías que Albus fue escogido para Slytherin? ¡Estaba muy sorprendida!

Ted lo sabía. Él mismo estuvo sorprendido al inicio, pero luego de un análisis a sus recuerdos con Albus, creyó saber porqué el sombrero seleccionador lo había mandado a la casa de las serpientes.

—Falta poco para que tú también vayas. Aunque con tu carácter, quizás también vayas a Slytherin —bromeó el muchacho.

—¡Teddy! —reprochó sonrojada la niña.

—¿Teddy? —Ambos voltearon al escuchar pronunciar su nombre. Saliendo de la cocina y limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo, Ginny Potter le sonrió—. ¡Qué gusto verte! ¿Te vas a quedar a comer? Mi madre estará encantada.

—En realidad venía buscando a Harry… pero ya me han dicho que no está… —admitió Ted algo apenado.

—Está en un viaje —ella arrugó su nariz de buen humor, con una manera muy similar a la que Lily tenía—. El Ministerio de Magia me quiere dejar sin marido —rió—. Suficiente ya es con que sea auror.

—¿Sabes si se fue solo? —preguntó curioso.

—Me parece que esta vez sí, pero este próximo lunes regresa. Sólo faltan dos días y vendrá directo aquí, así que si quieres puedes esperarlo junto con nosotros. Como Lily y yo estaríamos solas en casa, él prefirió que durante este viaje nos quedáramos aquí —Se encogió de hombros—. Quizás debería recordarle que no soy tan indefensa.

—¡Mamá tiene razón, Teddy! ¡Quédate con nosotros! —agregó Lily, emocionada.

—Está bien, muchas gracias —dijo el muchacho y observó como la mujer satisfecha se daba la vuelta hacía la cocina para seguramente ir por algo de beber. Ted y Lily caminaron hacía dentro y antes de verla desaparecer en la cocina, el muchacho la llamó. —Ginny…

—¿Sí? —ella se giró unos instantes para verlo. Y Teddy pudo ver un brillo de fugaz tristeza cruzar por aquella maternal mirada que le dedicaba. Se mordió los labios, pensando en lo que iba a decir.

—¿Extrañas a Harry?

Ella abrió sus labios y enseguida los cerró. Las miradas intrigadas del muchacho y de su hija parecían registrar cada minúsculo movimiento suyo. Ladeó ligeramente el rostro y suspiro.

—Quiero mucho a Harry, Teddy. Él es el padre de mis hijos y la persona de quien me enamoré desde niña.

Ted sonrió.

—Lo sé.

* * *

**_6 años antes…_**

_No sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque escogió ese lugar como refugio. Se suponía que después de descansar en el Caldero Chorreante, llegaría a la madriguera donde estaba toda su familia esperándolo. Pero, pese a que quería verlos, se sentía más fatigado y cansado, recordando una y otra vez aquel beso que tuvo con Draco Malfoy la noche anterior. _

_Su mente había imaginado la irregular casa de los Weasley pero un segundo antes de aparecerse, recordó la curiosa casa de Luna que estaba apenas una colina más allá. Así fue terminó frente a la casa de los Lovegood, frente a su puerta sin animarse a tocar. Ni siquiera sabía si es que Luna estaba ahí, dado su matrimonio con Scamander. _

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? Luna no tendría las respuestas a sus pensamientos extraños, así que se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a aparecer esta vez en la colina correcta… _

_—¿Harry?_

_Volteó. Su amiga estaba preciosa, con aquella sonrisa que parecía siempre ser sincera. Tenía unos aretes extraños que Harry no supo identificar. Al ver que el auror no decía nada, ella añadió:_

_—¿Te perdiste, Harry? Los Weasley viven más para allá, si quieres yo te llevo… _

_—¡No! Eh… quiero decir, no es necesario… quería verte a ti, Luna. _

_Ella asintió y cerró la puerta de la casa, invitándolo a seguirle. Caminaron en silencio durante algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a un río. Luna se sentó sobre una gran piedra a un lado del río y se quitó los zapatos para hundir sus pies pálidos en el agua fría. Volteó a ver a Harry que permanecía de pie, muy cerca de ella. _

_—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó de improviso, obligado al Gryffindor a dar un respingo por haberlo tomado desprevenido. La miró con más atención. Sabía que él podía confiar en cualquier persona, que Hermione lo escucharía aunque le regañaría, pero Luna… Luna era diferente. Era la mujer que sentía lo comprendía perfectamente. Existía algo irremediablemente cómodo en hablar con la rubia, en saberse escuchado sin ser juzgado... quizá tenía que ver también con el hecho de que Luna era sincera sin importar que él fuera "El héroe del mundo mágico." _

_—¿Alguna vez… disfrutaste algo que era… malo?_

_Ella agitó sus pies en el agua, la cual salpicó levemente, pero siguió observándole._

_—Harry, si lo disfrutaste, ¿por qué es malo?_

_Él se quedó callado y buscó la manera de rebatirle. _

_—¡Es que… es malo! ¡Hace daño a otros! Es… es… ¡inapropiado! _

_—¿Cómo una maldición cruciatus o un Avada Kedavra?_

_—Bueno… ¡No! ¡No tanto así, pero…! Pero lastima a otros…. A terceros. No los tortura o los mata… pero sí los daña mucho. _

_Luna lo tomó de la mano y lo atrajo para que se sentara en la piedra al lado de ella, algo a lo que Harry aceptó desganado. El río era tan claro que podía ver los pequeños peces que nadaban hacía un lado… entonces, un destello le obligó a cerrar los ojos y abrirlos en pocos segundos. _

_—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalando con atención aquel pequeño destello que había llamado poderosamente su atención. _

_—Un espejo —respondió con simpleza. _

_—¿Espejo?_

_—Sí, un espejo. Hace muchos años que Dumbledore lo dejo ahí al cuidado de mi padre. _

_Harry encajó las piezas. Se inclinó un poco más hacía el río y vio un reflejo de sus ojos que siguieron el marco del espejo grabado._

_—Es… ¿el espejo de Oesed? _

_—Sí, me parece que le llamaron alguna vez así. _

_Siguió observando con atención, pensando en la última vez que había visto aquel espejo. Fue durante su primer año en Hogwarts y de eso, ya había pasado bastante tiempo. Sonrió con melancolía recordando aquel primer reflejo que le devolvió de niño: su familia muerta. Después de tanto tiempo, ¿vería aquel reflejo una vez más?_

_—El más desesperado deseo…_

_Y Draco Malfoy apareció en reflejo. Harry abrió más los ojos, pálido, asustado. Parpadeó varias veces, pensando que quizás el agua le había jugado una mala pasada… pero no, Draco seguía mirándole desde el espejo. _

_—¿Ha cambiado?_

_—¿Qué? —Harry volteó, encontrándose con los ojos intrigantes de Luna. Por un instante había olvidado que estaba con ella. _

_—El reflejó cambió —No fue una pregunta, fue una certeza—. Y está relacionando con aquello que te trajo aquí. _

_—Aunque sea así… —aclaró Harry con voz temblorosa, cerrando los ojos. No quería ver—. Existen deseos que no son buenos. _

_—Harry… —Luna le tomó una vez de la mano—. ¿Le tienes miedo a eso?_

_Él se cubrió el rostro con la mano libre y asintió._

_—Puede ser. _

_—Se que no dañarías a alguien a propósito._

* * *

Acarició sus cabellos dorados, apreciando sus facciones. Ambos, desnudos en la cama, habían optado por no salir de la cama en todo el día, dedicándose a ellos mismos, abrazándose y adorándose en silencio.

—El domingo… —murmuró Draco—. ¿Será todo?

—Así fue… lo que ambos… aunque yo sigo diciendo que…

—Estúpido Gryffindor… —sonrió—. No todos somos como tú o Scamander.

Se acercó a esos labios pálidos, tan necesitados.

_—Un poco más… sólo un poco más. Un minuto más. _

Un jadeó escapó de sus labios, temblando.

—Egoísta.

* * *

**_ 5 años antes… _**

_Después de tanto tiempo siendo amigos, Harry se había acostumbrado al rostro inexpresivo que Luna tenía; sin embargo, en ese momento, con ella mirándolos a ambos como si hubiese ganado una vieja apuesta, el moreno se sintió más incómodo que nunca. _

_—En qué curioso lugar nos encontramos —dijo ella mientras miraba en todo su esplendor una colina de suaves pastos verdes pero carente de cualquier alma humana, a excepción de ellos tres—. Y qué interesante compañía —añadió, mirando de soslayo a Draco. _

_—No quiero hacer la historia larga, Luna —declaró Harry, tragando saliva mientras sentía cómo la mano del rubio se entrelazaba más a la suya, como si no estuviera seguro de que aquello era lo correcto—. Necesito… deseamos, ambos, que seas la Guardián del secreto… queremos hacer el encantamiento Fidelio. _

_Los ojos de Luna brillaron y por un instante Harry tuvo la sensación de que ésta lo examinaba de manera similar en la que Dumbledore lo había hecho alguna vez en sus pasados días de adolescencia. _

_—¿Esconderse? —preguntó, observando sin discreción la manera en la que los dos hombres frente a ella se sujetaban por las manos—. ¿De quién?_

_—¿Lo harás o no? —respondió repentinamente Draco, hablando por primera vez de que habían llegado a ese lugar—. Te pedimos esto, no dijimos que te daríamos explicaciones… —luego, en voz baja dijo más para sí mismo—…qué tontería. _

_—Pero… ¿no es obvio desde siempre lo que sucede en ustedes? —Luna sonrió y jugó con el collar que pendía de su cuello sobre su blusa de colores—. Pero sí. _

_—¿Sí… aceptas? —deseó saber el Gryffindor, emitiendo sus palabras con tono vacilante. _

_—Es obvio, ¿no? —se encogió de hombros aumentando su sonrisa—. Pero ustedes… ¿ocultarían algo por mí también? _

_—Claro Luna, ¿es algún objeto? _

_—Así es… —ella camino y al mirar el cielo, cerró los ojos pensando en aquello que le habían encomendado tiempo atrás—, necesito que guarden el espejo de Oesed._

* * *

_**¡Gracias a Violet Strawberry por el review!**  
_

Soy mala :3 MUAJAUAJAUAJAUA

Ya, adoro los rompecabezas y esta historia es algo así. He ido desgranado los detalles poco a poco y la verdad sale lentamente. La razón de cómo llegó el espejo de Oesed a ellos. Como llegaron a Luna, pero aún faltan algunas otras preguntas que aún quedan al aire.

Como he mencionando en este capítulo, han pasado 6 años. Es el aniversario y los recuerdos empiezan a surgir, aunque esta es sólo la parte I y la segunda parte dejará caer más de una sorpresa. Me encantan las tormentas que creo aquí xD

Así que... más MUAJUAJUA.

Muchas gracias por leer. Y más gracias si les nace un review para su humilde escritora y esta historia. :3


	8. Día 5 12: De aniversarios y remembranza

****_Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, ya que yo sólo escribo esto por entretenrme, jugar y distraerme. ¡Adoro escribir XD! Pero si alguien decide con todo su amor darme los derechos del mago, seré feliz. MUCHO._

* * *

**Un secreto de tres**

Por:

PukitChan

**Día 5 ½: De aniversarios y remembranzas. Parte II**

**_6 años antes…_**

_Durante diez días, once horas y veinticuatro minutos, se las había ingeniado para evitar el tema a propósito. En cuanto su mente parecía querer recordar por su propia cuenta aquella noche en el Caldero Chorreante con Draco Malfoy, Harry se ponía de pie a buscar algo con lo que entretenerse: inclusive en las oficinas del Ministerio, se propuso a acomodar todo el maldito papeleo de cada caso ocupado por el departamento de Aurores; al final del día, entre el trabajo, Ginny y los niños, llegaba a la cama tan cansado que no se tomaba la molestia de preocuparse por despertar a causa de algún sueño con respecto al rubio mago._

_Sin embargo, Harry Potter debería haber aprendido que, cuando el destino te escoge de presa, éste tiene un humor negro y retorcido para que caigas en sus caminos. _

_Después de ese breve período de tiempo, el Gryffindor creyó que todo había pasado. Sin esforzarse en recordar, se repetía a sí mismo —tratando de converse—, que aquello había sido una idiotez, quizá influida por el momento, el lugar o simplemente ni estaba pensando. Más seguro de sus pensamientos, decidió ir al Callejón Diagon en busca de un regalo para Hermione, cuyo cumpleaños se aproximaba; sin embargo, después de algunas miradas en varias tiendas, concluyó que Ginny tenía más imaginación que él para los obsequios, pues lo único que se le ocurría a Harry para regalar era un libro: había crecido viendo a su amiga leyendo y le era imposible no relacionar sus recuerdos de ella con algún tomo polvoriento que parecía demasiado complicado para sostener. _

_Decidido a no salir del callejón sin algún obsequio, entró a Flourish y Blotts esperando que, cuando menos en ese lugar, existiera algún libro que aún no hubiera pasado por las manos de Hermione. Suspiró al escuchar la campanilla sonar, recordando las tantas veces que había entrado a ese lugar de niño, en busca de sus libros de Hogwarts… _

_Y ahí lo encontró. _

_Draco Malfoy estaba a varios metros de distancia de donde él, sin haberse percatado de que Harry había entrado a la librería. El rubio, elegante y masculino, vestía un traje negro hecho a medida y permanecía de pie frente a una columna de libros con uno en mano, hojeándolo. Era el momento ideal para el Gryffindor, ya que podría huir y seguir fingiendo cómodamente que aquel beso entre ellos nunca había pasado, pero sus pies se negaban a moverse. Tembló. _

_—Señor… ¡Señor Potter, qué honor verlo por aquí! _

_Se maldijo internamente por pensar que podía pasar desapercibido. Después de tantos años, seguía siendo —para su desgracia— el muchacho que había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, aquel chiquillo que aparecía en los libros que ahora Hogwarts empleaba para la educación mágica. _

_Obligándose a mostrarse cortés con el viejo hombre que le estrechaba la mano, Harry mostró una sonrisa tensa, respondiendo que buscaba un libro para su amiga Hermione. Aquel vendedor parecía conocerla también, porque asintió varias veces y dijo que encontraría enseguida un libro para ella. Cuando desapareció el vendedor, Harry tragó saliva, nervioso: sabía que era inevitable que Draco no se hubiera percatado de su presencia, sobre todo por el pequeño bullicio que se ocasionó. Un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca cuando sintió una profunda mirada que se clavaba sobre él: ser auror le había dejado la costumbre de estar siempre alerta, percatándose enseguida de cuándo lo estaban vigilando. _

_—¿Qué opina de estos, señor Potter? —preguntó el vendedor, regresando con seis libros entre sus brazos. En el mostrador, expuso seis libros distintos, todos ellos elegantes y sobrios, pero cuyos temas eran extraños: dos eran de adivinación, por lo cual Harry descartó esos enseguida. A tres más los reconoció de haberlos visto en la biblioteca de Hermione y el último parecía ser más bien una extraña mezcla de libro y piel de algún animal extraño: seguro que a su amiga le indignaba eso. _

_—¿No tiene otros? —preguntó algo incómodo—. Hermione, sabe, es difícil de complacer en cuanto a lectura. _

_Los ojos del señor brillaron y asintió, perdiéndose entre el mar de libros que tenía en la parte posterior de la tienda. Harry suspiró una vez más, inclinándose un poco para mirar de lado… seguro que la curiosidad no mataba a nadie… quizás y hasta Draco ya se había ido. _

_—¿Es para Granger? Te recomiendo éste… _

_Harry dio un salto un tanto infantil, similar a como reaccionaba siendo adolescente. ¡¿En qué momento Malfoy se había acercado a él, sin que pudiera percatarse?! Pero ahí estaba el rubio, mandando a la mierda sus años como auror, mientras su perfil digno y serio parecía no inmutarse, pese a que su mano estaba estirada con un libro en ella._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Para tu amiga. ¿Te interesa o no? —preguntó con tono cortante. _

_Harry desvió sus ojos de Malfoy hacía el libro y lo tomó en sus manos. Aquel libro de magia antigua, runas y una cubierta elegantemente diseñada, le encantaría a su amiga y Harry no pudo dejar de pensar que aquel era el tipo de libros que seguramente adornarían una sobria biblioteca en Malfoy Manor. Alzó la vista y se preguntó qué era más extraño… si hablar de esa manera con Draco luego de lo ocurrido entre ellos o que el Slytherin no hubiera mencionando "Sangre sucia" y "Granger" en la misma oración._

_—Es perfecto para ella —admitió Harry, con una sonrisa—. Además apuesto a que no lo tiene._

_—Es obvio que no —respondió el otro con arrogancia—. No es un libro fácil de hallar._

_—Entonces, ¿por qué…?_

_—Señor Potter… ¿se encuentra bien? _

_Harry volteó y se encontró con el vendedor que miraba con desconfianza a Draco, quine parecía estar acostumbrado a esa clase de miradas que harían sentir a cualquiera como basura. Pero él era un Malfoy, pensó Harry, y seguramente no dejaba que ese tipo de cosas le hicieran perder su dignidad. _

_—Buenas tardes —musitó el rubio, lanzándoles una mirada cargada de soberbia a ambos antes de dar la vuelta y caminar a la salida. Harry entendió que aquello no podía, __**no debía**__ quedar de esa manera, así que señaló el libro que Malfoy le había dado, apresurándose a pagar el precio que el vendedor le dijo entre miradas de confusión. _

_Le pareció escuchar la campanilla sonar y Harry colocó el libro debajo de su brazo, apresurando el paso. ¿Por qué demonios tenía esa sensación de que debía correr tras él y detenerlo? Esa extraña emoción en su garganta y el nudo en su estómago quizás deberían estarle advirtiendo que esa no era una buena idea… ¿o tal vez era justamente lo contrario? Las intuiciones de Harry no solían fallarle, algo de lo cual estaba agradecido, porque era alguien acostumbrado a actuar y luego a pensar. Justo como ahora… justo como ese momento… _

_Al abrir la puerta de Flourish y Botts el sol del medio día deslumbro a Harry, quien instintivamente colocó su mano para evitar que los rayos cayeran directamente sobre sus ojos. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y su respiración estaba acelerada… ¿a qué se debía aquello? Mordió sus labios, como esperando que alguna mágica respuesta cayera de la nada… pero lo único que a su alrededor sucedía era que, como siempre, el callejón Diagon estaba lleno de gente que iba y venía. ¿Qué se supone que estaba esperando? ¿Qué buscaba con tantas ansias, mirando alrededor? ¿A él? ¿A ese sujeto? ¿A Draco Malfoy?_

_—¿Se te perdió algo, Potter? _

_Unas miradas curiosas voltearon hacía ellos: a su alrededor, y Harry sabía que aquello no eran imaginaciones suyas, la caminata de las personas pareció ir más despacio. Draco Malfoy, con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su traje, se acercaba a paso lento dirigiéndose hacía él, deteniéndose sólo cuando su distancia era suficiente para dejar en claro que hablaban entre ellos. _

_—Gracias —dijo en voz alta el moreno. Draco levantó una ceja en respuesta y Harry se dispuso a aclarar—: gracias por el libro. Fuiste de mucha ayuda. _

_El rubio pareció vacilar una respuesta. Una fugaz mirada a su cuerpo le recordó a Harry que aquella venda disimulada en el brazo de Draco, ocultaba la marca tenebrosa. No sabía porque recordaba justamente eso ahora y no antes. ¿Acaso le daba igual? Era probable… _

_—¿Eso es todo? —deseó saber Malfoy, impaciente. Cada segundo, cada instante perdiéndose en la mirada verde de Potter le suponía una auténtica tortura por una razón que no era capaz de comprender. Quemaba. Su cercanía quemaba. _

_Harry se encogió de hombros. ¿Con qué pretexto lo retenía? Aquel no estaba siendo ni siquiera un cómodo momento, sólo un encuentro cortés entre dos hombres que se habían prometido una silenciosa y mutua tregua tras la guerra. Incluso parecían haberse permitido algo que cordialidad entre ambos. Además, lo que pasó fue un simple beso… sólo eso. ¿Verdad? Entonces, sería sencillo decir adiós. _

_Y, sin embargo, pese a todo eso no pudo dejar de preguntar:_

_—¿Te gustaría compartir una bebida?_

_..._

* * *

_..._

Teddy Lupin siempre había admirado y querido a su padrino, Harry Potter. Además de su abuela, él contribuyó en gran parte de su crianza. Los Potter y los Weasley eran su familia completa y siempre de ellos recibió todo el amor que cualquier pequeño desearía.

Pero su relación con Harry invariablemente fue más especial que cualquier otra. La camarería que compartían era fuerte, demasiado y Teddy sabía que su padrino, al haber perdido a sus padres siendo niño al igual que él, lo comprendía perfectamente. El auror siempre sació su curiosidad con respecto a cómo murieron sus padres, le enseñó a volar, le acompañó en todos sus viajes a Hogwarts. Incluso le confió secretos que nunca más diría en voz alta.

Y así como Harry procuró con todas sus fuerzas la felicidad de Teddy, él quería responderle de la misma manera.

—Extraño a papá —declaró Lily, apachurrando su bonito rostro en la mesa de madera, jugando con un cromo de rana de chocolate, donde el nombre de Harry Potter y un espacio vacio aparecía. Ted le dio una suave caricia a la mejilla de la niña, quien le mostró su cromo—. ¡No ha aparecido!

—Cariño, seguramente tu padre estará muy ocupado —Teddy miró como una sonriente Molly les hablaba y preparaba con la ayuda de Ginny la cena al mismo tiempo. Él, por su parte, auxiliaba a colocar los platos y cubiertos en la mesa.

—¡Hugo dice que soy una desesperada!

—¿Y no lo eres? —preguntó Teddy, riendo por lo bajo al colocar el plato de Liy, ganándose una mirada cariñosa y enojada por parte de la menor de los Potter.

—Lily, Harry no se fue a un viaje de vacaciones —aclaró Ginny y se acercó a su hija para darle un tierno beso en la frente—. Hace lo mejor para nosotros.

La niña soltó un infantil abucheo que quedó opacado cuando desde la chimenea del salón se escuchó un tronido: sin duda alguien llegaba a través de la Red Flu.

—¿Mamá? ¿Ginny?

—¡Estamos en la cocina, Ron! —respondió Ginny en un grito melódico a su hermano mayor. Lily, que seguía enfurruñada en la mesa apenas desvió la mirada para ver entrar a sus tíos y a su primo favorito: Hermione, Ron y Hugo Wealsey caminaban, todavía con un pequeño rastro de cenizas en sus cabellos.

—Buenas noches —saludó Hermione, dedicándole a Teddy una sonrisa brillante en cuánto lo vio—. ¡Hola Teddy! ¡No esperaba verte por aquí!

—¿Harry llegó antes? —preguntó Ron, mirando a su alrededor pensando que su ahijado estaba ahí para darle la bienvenida.

—Me permitieron quedarme aquí el fin de semana —aclaró el muchacho, mirando con atención el cuchicheo que habían formado Lily y Hugo sospechosamente—. Quiero hablar con Harry.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó de inmediato Hermione, acercándose a Teddy para tocarle el brazo, preocupada. Estaba acostumbrado a ver esa reacción en ella, pero repentinamente Ted se encontró preguntándose en silencio cómo era posible que Hermione hubiese ignorado aquellos_ detalles_ que a él no le pasaron desapercibidos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el parecía ver aquello y los demás no? Eran esas mismas preguntas las que se hacía cuando decidió mandarle una carta a Luna para confirmar sus sospechas.

—Estoy bien—respondió con una sonrisa, luego de un rato. Hermione levantó una ceja de manera escéptica—. ¡De verdad que lo estoy!

—A veces me recuerdas demasiado a Harry, Teddy —replicó ella y tanto Ron como Ginny se rieron de ello.

Teddy sintió cómo su cabello cambiaba a un tono color rojizo, no brillante como cuando se enfurecía, sino un color bastante más suave pero de esa tonalidad. Aquello ocasionó más risas a su alrededor, provocándole a él mismo una sonrisa.

Era una familia… era _su_ familia. ¿Por qué Harry querría dejar eso?

...

* * *

...

**_6 años antes… _**

_"¿Te gustaría compartir una bebida?"_

_Harry estaba seguro de que aquellas habían sido sus palabras. También estaba seguro de que Draco había aceptado con un elegante movimiento de su cabeza y que juntos, pese a los cuchicheos de las demás personas, habían empezado una caminata a un destino que Harry tenía asegurado. Incluso mientras tomaban una desviación que Harry conocía para evitar más las estúpidas miradas de los demás —aquellos que no sabían entender que habían cosas que eran mejor dejar olvidadas—, estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer: simplemente hablar con Draco, aclarar entre ambos que aquel beso fue estúpido y continuar cada uno con su vida. _

_Era un magnifico plan. Brillante, sin complicaciones, directo al punto. Nada podría haber salido mal. _

_Sin embargo, en algún momento, las piezas del juego habían cambiado abruptamente cuando Draco Malfoy empujó a Harry contra la pared de aquel oscuro y vacio callejón. En otros momentos, podría haber pensado que aquello era una trampa sucia del retorcido Slytherin. Un afán de venganza. Pero la manera en la que su cuerpo se aferró contra el suyo y esa boca suave, se cerró ansiosa sobre sus labios, de inmediato supo que él no había sido el único incapaz de eliminar aquel sabor de sus recuerdos. _

_Sus manos buscaron el cuerpo de Draco para sentirlo más, respondiendo al beso con una pasión desbordante de la que pudo sólo escapar un gemido cuando Harry sintió algo duro golpear contra su piel. El sonrojo que se acumuló en sus mejillas no fue suficiente persuasivo para convencerlo de alejarse de aquellos adictivos labios. Al contrario, su cuerpo pareció reaccionar ante ese íntimo roce y su entrepierna comenzó a endurecerse. _

_Entonces, las manos de Malfoy jalaron sus cabellos azabaches y le arrancó las gafas. Quería ver aquellos ojos verdes en su totalidad plenitud, oscuros de la excitación. Los labios de Harry estaban sonrosados y emitían una dificultosa respiración. Jaló un poco más el cabello, examinando así el cuello tibio, el discreto lunar que Potter poseía debajo de la barbilla. Se inclinó y lamió la piel siguiendo la perfecta forma hasta morder la piel del cuello del Gryffindor, que temblaba de placer bajo él, moviéndose insinuante para restregarse en él. _

_Escuchó un suspiro de placer y Draco supo que aquel plan no había funcionado, sino que al contrario, se había burlado de él y le devolvió el golpe: llegó a pensar que tal vez —sólo tal vez—, si besaba a Harry una vez más, descubriría que aquella emoción que lo embargó la primera vez en realidad no había pasado. Que no había sentido que aquel beso le había robado una parte de sí que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Pero ahora sólo quería tener más del auror, mucho más. Sólo un poco más… _

_—Vamos a otro lado, Malfoy… —escuchó decir al Gryffindor, ansioso. Había algo en el erotismo de su voz que le provocó a Draco un escalofrío tan intenso que llegó hasta su verga endurecida. ¿Por qué detenerse a pensar si ambos se miraban como si desesperadamente desearan tocarse? No tenían que parar, no debían hacerlo… porque, si por más de tres segundos analizaran lo que hacían, posiblemente se separarían de inmediato._

_Pero el calor de sus cuerpos, el delicioso roce de estos por encima de la ropa, su aroma mezclándose, aquella gota de fino sudor que atravesaba sensual el cuello de Harry y, sin duda, la piel blanca de Draco que parecía gritarle desear ser marcada… todo ello los empujaba a actuar imprudentemente. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Nadie parecía actuar así desde el final de la guerra. _

_Se miraron a los ojos. Y en un instante, el Slytherin abrazó posesivamente a Potter. Siempre era Potter, su Potter. Sin escucharse más que un ruido vago, ambos habían desaparecido de ese lugar._

_..._

* * *

_..._

—En realidad nunca me ha gustado mucho hablar del pasado, Harry… —musitó Draco. Ambos, acostados en la cama, abrazados y llenándose de cariñosas caricias hablaban en susurros. En realidad no tenían porqué hacerlo, sin embargo hablar bajo parecía coincidir con los latidos del corazón cuando hacían confidencias—. Es decir, sé que es algo que no cambia. Pero no por eso tienen que estar restregándomelo en la cara cada maldito día.

—Tenemos el mismo problema, Draco —gruñó Harry, acariciando con sus dedos la marca tenebrosa en la piel nívea.

—Tenemos muchos problemas en realidad —añadió Malfoy en una risa apenas audible.

—Pronto…

—Calla —interrumpió Draco, fastidiado—. No es necesario ahora, ¿acaso no puedes dejar de pensar en eso?

—Es posible que no —se sinceró y se acercó para besar su barbilla.

—_Vive y deja vivir, _Potter.

—¿De dónde sacaste un dicho muggle? —rió.

—Un libro que encontré.

La lengua de Harry se deslizó hacía el oído del rubio, respirando pausadamente. Era el momento perfecto… ¿pero no se arrepentiría de pensar que lo era?

—Te amo, Draco.

El rubio sintió un doloroso palpitar en su corazón. Se aferró al Gryffindor y sonrió.

—Te amo, Harry.

...

* * *

...

**_Seis años antes…_**

_No tenía porqué mentir: debajo de su calentura se sentía bastante estúpido. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Sus manos temblaban, sintiéndose algo inepto por no saber demasiado bien qué hacer. Mordió sus labios con fuerza, deseando desesperado probar cada detalle de Harry, absorber y conocer cada parte de su piel, pero… ¿cómo? Sinceramente, era la primera vez que se metía con un hombre. Y parecía que no era el único sintiéndose idiota en esa situación. _

_Pero Harry Potter era Gryffindor y un hombre obstinado. ¡A la mierda las dudas! No había marcha atrás, porque ni siquiera la deseaba. No sabía dónde estaba porque era Draco quien los había aparecido en ese lugar; pero sabía que estaba oscuro, que era una habitación y por consecuencia lógica, maldita sea, tendría que haber una cama. Sin soltar a Draco lo arrojó contra un suave y blanco colchón que esperaba por ellos. Y ahí mismo, recostado sobre el rubio, comenzó a besarlo y a desvestirlo. Se relamió los labios sensualmente cuando comenzó a sentir cómo el rubio le seguía y empezaba a acariciarlo, atrapando entre sus manos el perfecto culo de Potter, quién se estremeció de manera sumamente erótica. _

_¿…por qué sería… que el sexo con Draco Malfoy era una aventura tan apasionante? _

_¿…por qué… cuando despertó… Malfoy fue Draco en sus labios a partir de ese momento?_

_..._

* * *

_..._

—Draco…

—¿Uhmmm? —respondió el aludido, adormilado. —¿Harry?

—La primera vez que hicimos el amor…

—¿Mjm?

—Nunca lo olvidaré.

—Quizás deberías hacerlo… —sonrió.

—No podría, Draco.

—Idiota… —luego de unos segundos, arrullado por las caricias de Harry, añadió: —Yo tampoco.

...

* * *

...

_Notas de la autora:_

Este capítulo en especial disfruté mucho escribiendolo. Será que es porque me gusta desgranar historias. Al inicio, pensaba en dejar caer la sorpresa más grande, pero mientras lo escribía me di cuenta de que aún no era el momento adecuado.

¡Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia enredada! ¡Estoy muy contenta por ello!

¿Qué pretendí con este capítulo? Mucho a decir verdad, aunque no parezca precisamente eso. Era necesario el "puente" para los siguientes capítulos y este, aunque parezca que no ha avanzando la trama, me parece a mi muy importante, ya que da información muy sutil pero que es importante para la trama. Pero no se preocupen, profundizaré más la relación de Harry y Draco en sus primeros días años atrás... ¡Jejeje! Y más de un sentido, ustedes entenderán. :3

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y LOS REVIEWS QUE HAN DEJADO! ME HE SORPRENDIDO MUCHO. **Gracias a Regina-Ryddle, Violet Strawberry y Adrienne Lupin por los reviews nwn**

Por otra parte, he comenzando ya a escribir el siguiente capítulo aprovechando mi insomnio. Les dejaré una pequeña probadita, para que me odien mucho más. xD

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**Dí : De la intensidad y la soledad.**

—Decisiones… —murmuró con desagrado—. Odio esa palabra.

—¿Acaso serías más feliz si no las tomaras?

Él parpadeo, como si aquella pregunta le hubiese sorprendido pues era exactamente lo que pensaba.

—A veces no son necesarias —respondió melancólico—… a veces, sólo tienes una opción…. Tal vez me hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de elegir entre dos caminos diferentes.

—¿Y si así hubiera sido?

Sus ojos brillaron.

—No tendríamos que forzarnos a tomar esta decisión.


	9. Día 5 -9 : De la intensidad y la soledad

Buenas noches ^-^ Esta semana actualicé antes de tiempo, agradezcamos a que había adelantado en el fin de semana parte del nuevo capítulo y también a un profesor que nos dejó una hora libre xD

* * *

**Un Secreto de tres**

Por:

PukitChan

_ «Sólo un poco más… un minuto más…»_

**Día 5 - 9¾: De la intensidad y la soledad.**

_"Decisiones." _Qué palabra tan estúpida. ¿Quién la necesitaría? _¿Por qué _alguien tendría que emplearla y hacer uso de ésta para desgranarla? Además… ¿la _decisión_ no podría ser fácilmente confundida por la _cobardía_…?

—Te odio… —susurró una masculina voz mientras sus labios pálidos se deslizaban por la espalda morena, recorriendo el camino húmedo de su columna, notado cómo su piel se erizaba ante el tibio contacto de su aliento—. Te odio tanto, Potter.

El aludido no respondió no porque no quisiera sino porque no podía: sus ojos y boca se encontraban cubiertos por una venda de seda que impedían cualquier visión o ruido que no fuese más allá de gruñidos y jadeos distorsionados. Sus manos estaban firmemente atadas por las muñecas y las sentía ya adoloridas, como si éstas estuvieran faltas de una correcta circulación.

Arrodillado, Draco abrió sus labios para morder la piel de Harry. Sus dedos se aferraron a aquella cintura mientras su lengua se animaba a recorrer la redondez de sus glúteos. Se alejó un momento para observar cómo el auror temblaba de placer ante sus caricias e intentaba con desesperación frotar su miembro goteante e hinchado contra lo más cerca que estuviera.

Sonrió con malicia cuando sus manos se deslizaron para separar sus nalgas, hundiendo un dedo en medio de éstas. Harry estaba húmedo, muy lubricado luego de lo recién habían hecho apenas un rato antes. Se habían prometido mutuamente que ese día, ese maldito día, harían el amor hasta desfallecer y así lo estaban cumpliendo. Dormían y en cuanto sentían que las fuerzan regresaban volvían a joderse el uno al otro. Le había parecido que en algún momento habían probado alimento pero, francamente, ahora eso era lo de menos, porque Harry Potter gemía para él cada vez que su dedo lo acariciaba por dentro.

Salazar, no podría contar cuántos orgasmos había tenido sólo de recordar aquella voz, sediento de sexo en Malfoy Manor, encerrado en el baño más alejado de la vista de Astoria y su hijo. Porque si en algún momento del pasado el torpe primer beso del Gryffindor lo había dejado sin aliento, tomar y dejarle apoderarse de su cuerpo se había convertido en algo que iba más allá del razonamiento. Alucinante… no, no había forma de describirlo, afortunadamente, pues los sensuales movimientos de Harry, aquellos momentos en los que el auror se montaba sobre él y no paraba de gemir su nombre… ah, esos deliciosos momentos sólo eran de ellos.

—¿Recuerdas, Potter? —gruñó con la voz ronca, hundiendo un segundo digito en el trasero del otro—. De esta manera te exploré aquella primera vez hace seis años… —se relamió los labios—. Así fue como comenzaste a ser mío… yo abriéndote y tocándote… y tú, caliente deseando tragar todo de mí… así como ahora.

El moreno se removió, arqueando gloriosamente su espalda, lleno de un placer que parecía corromperlo completamente. Draco, siempre era Draco. Y por supuesto que recordaba aquel momento, años atrás, cuando se arrojó sobre él para desnudarlo, rogándole vergonzosamente con la mirada que lo follara…

Y el rubio en esa ocasión tomó una decisión de la misma manera en la que ahora lo hacía: hizo el amor con Harry como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, dejándose llevar por el deseo carnal de poseer a Potter, de _finalmente_ hacerlo suyo, tomarlo entre sí y dejarlo sin aliento. Nunca supo cómo fue que terminó deseándolo, con esa intensidad quemante que parecía sofocarlo. El ahogar sus labios en los otros ya no le era suficiente… y pronto, muy pronto, se vio deseando más de Potter, más… _sólo un poco más._

—Te odio, Potter —jadeó, explayando su pensamiento una vez más—, te odio por hacerme necesitarte…

...

* * *

...

**6 años antes… **

_ Agitado, Draco dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama. La respiración que le acompañaba era irregular y su cuerpo aún vibraba de placer, presa del más intenso y delicioso orgasmo que acababa de vivir. El aroma del sexo flotó hacía él, y entonces escuchó otra respiración tan agitada como la suya: inhaló de manera sutil, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. _

_—Por Merlín… —exclamó, para sorpresa era su propia voz la que escuchaba. Pero el rubio no se detuvo y continúo hablando—…follé a Harry Potter. _

_—Aún sigo aquí, ¿sabes? —resopló en contestación abriendo sus ojos verdes para desviarlos hacía el rostro tranquilo y satisfecho de Malfoy. Y aún en esa situación, el rubio conservaba una gracia elegante que sólo podría venir de la elegante familia a la que pertenecía._

_—¿Me vas a decir que no es cierto…? —cuestionó, girando el rostro para verlo. _

_Otra vez. Ahí estaba otra vez ese latido demás que emergía cuando sus miradas se encontraban vacilantes, curiosas pero al mismo tiempo llenas de una ansiedad que ni siquiera podía ser posible. ¡Maldita sea! Estaban actuando como los mocosos que alguna vez habían sido, siendo cobardes pero impulsivos. Temiendo, pero deseando que todo sucediese. _

_¡Y demonios! Estaban sus familias: ya no eran los chiquillos de Hogwarts que peleaban por cualquier tontería. Se suponía que ambos estaban casados: el anillo en el dedo anular y las fotografías en movimiento que cargaban en alguna parte de sus abrigos abandonados, lo confirmaban. Pero se habían acostado y joder… lo habían disfrutado. _

_—Estamos pensando lo mismo —señaló Draco, apenas parpadeando. _

_—¿En qué tenemos… familia?_

_El rubio asintió. _

_—Pero… —reflexionó Harry, luego de un breve momento de silencio— no deja de ser curioso que pensemos en nuestras familias, pero no nos hayamos arrepentido aún de lo que hicimos. _

_Una mirada divertida, curiosa y asombrada le hizo pensar a Harry que Draco no creía que estuviera pronunciando esas palabras. De hecho, ni siquiera el mismo Harry creía que estuviera hablando de esa manera con el rubio, con tanta tranquilidad, como si no cayera en cuenta de qué habían hecho. O más bien era pura y simple negación; sin embargo, si de algo estaban seguros ambos es que en cuanto se incorporaran de esa cama, toda esa magia desaparecería dándole paso a una cruda realidad donde ambos se habían vuelto unos traidores. Pero ahora vivían en una incredulidad que podría haber ofendido a cualquier otro que hubiese presenciado todo lo que realizaron en esa cama. _

_Sin desear seguir mirando a Malfoy, Harry se inclinó hacía un costado de la cama, llamándole la atención aquel libro comprado que el Slytherin le había sugerido. Lo tomó entre sus manos sin entenderle del todo al título pues éste estaba escrito en la simbología de las runas. Inquieto, y sólo por hacer algo para evitar desviar su mirada una vez más hacía el rubio, abrió el libro: en la esquina superior derecha de la segunda página estaban escritas unas letras que si bien Harry pudo leer no les halló el significado hasta que Draco se incorporó y lo abrazó por la espalda. _

_Las manos pálidas recorrieron sus brazos y se posaron sobre sus manos, sosteniendo así el libro. Cerró sus ojos al sentir el cuerpo ajeno unirse al suyo, transmitiéndole ese dulce calor corporal Las caricias del cabello rubio platinado le propiciaban diminutas caricias que le provocaban escalofríos. Y entonces, esa tibia respiración en su oído le hizo soltar un suave jadeo. _

_—Fac ut ardeat cor meum… —leyó Draco en un sutil siseo en el oído del auror. —Haz arder mi corazón, Harry… _

_Los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron. Con parsimonia, Harry ladeó el rostro para permitirle a Draco el acceso que tanto buscaba a sus labios, gimiendo cuando las lenguas se acariciaron, transmitiéndose mutuamente aquella necesidad. _

_—Draco…._

_ ..._

* * *

...

—Creo… —susurró—. Creo que yo también comienzo a odiarte, Malfoy.

Escuchó la risa maliciosa del Slytherin a sus espaldas, preguntándose —y no por primera vez—, en qué momento había comenzado a sonarle atrayente. Las manos hábiles del otro creaban perfectos círculos en su trasero cuando el pene de Draco le arrancó otro suspiro al ir más dentro.

—Claro que me odias, Potter —contestó jadeante, mordiéndole un hombro—. Tienes que odiarme también.

Los labios de Harry se contrajeron con fuerza. Dolía, maldito Malfoy. Pero a pesar de aquel punzante sufrimiento, quería más; deseaba que el rubio lo rompiese totalmente, que lo lastimara lo más que pudiera… ah, si tan sólo esas cicatrices no se desvanecieran…

—¿Tengo que…?

—Debes hacerlo —ordenó, firme, autoritario. El Gryffindor se inclinó hacía atrás, elevando su cuerpo sólo un poco para sentir más los deliciosos movimientos de Malfoy, pero éste volvió a tomar su cuerpo, presionándolo para que permaneciera quieto. —Toma la decisión de hacerlo.

"_Decisiones…_" Algunas palabras deberían ser prohibidas.

...

* * *

...

**_6 años antes… _**

_Harry se descubrió sorprendido cuando apareció en la orilla de un acantilado junto a Draco. No habían intercambiado más palabras de las necesarias luego de su encuentro sexual, pese a que habían quedado de inmediato en acuerdo en aparecer en algún lugar lejano. _

_El viento marino golpeó su rostro atractivo, olfateando ese aroma salado que de alguna manera parecía relacionar sus recuerdos con los del rubio. Sin decir nada, Harry se acercó al otro, levantando sus manos para arreglarle el estúpido saco a la medida, aquel que él mismo le había arrancado horas antes, maravillándose de la resistencia de la tela ante un ataque de lujuria como ése. _

_Draco, mudo —no sabía si de la sorpresa o de aquel extraño deseo de que Harry hiciera eso todas las mañanas— se limitó también a mirarle. Era un par de centímetros más alto que el moreno, de modo que la visión que obtenía de él era amplia y bastante única, se dijo mentalmente, pues estaba seguro de que Harry no se pasaba acomodando la ropa de otros precisamente cuando la suya era un caos completo. _

_—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —preguntó, cómo no, Harry. Su voluntad Gryffindor incluso se hacía notar en momentos como esos, acelerando el inevitable final que acontecería, portándose valiente ante ello y Draco lo supo cuando esos ojos verdes se alzaron para verlo con firmeza… Potter estaba dispuesto a asumir todas consecuencias de sus actos. _

_Pero Draco no pertenecía a la casa escarlata con dorado._

_—¿Qué es lo que esperas de mi luego de esto, Potter?_

_—No se supone que desvíes tus respuestas —murmuró, alejando sus pasos y cuerpo de Draco, quien reprimió el impulso de atraparlo. _

_—¿Entonces? —levantó una ceja de forma escéptica. _

_—¡Maldita sea, Draco! —explotó Harry, harto. Estaba cansado de fingir que no se sentía atraído de Malfoy, pese a que sólo habían compartido un par de horas, fastidiado de ignorar a la vocecita burlona en su cabeza que le gritaba que aquella noche que compartieron no había sido sexo… había sido más.—. ¡Toma de una buena vez una puta decisión! _

_El moreno agarró la solapa del traje del Slytherin, la misma que instantes antes se encontraba arreglando. Lo observó y sus ojos destellaran en una furia mal contenida. No midió sus acciones, como nunca solía hacerlo: sólo levantó el puño y sin más golpeó el perfecto rostro del rubio, quien sólo se balanceó hacía atrás por la fuerza del auror. Inmediatamente el sabor metálico de su sangre empapó su paladar, más no se atrevió a responder, pues estaba demasiado aturdido por ello. _

_—Sólo di qué vas a hacer. ¿Contarlo al Profeta? ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Quizás arruinar a mi familia por ello? —preguntó el moreno, entrecerrando sus ojos. _

_Draco retomó su digna postura y caminó hacía el auror. Había hecho eso tantas veces que sólo hasta ahora experimenta el sabor amargo de tener a Harry tan cerca y no querer soltarle. Pero había tardado demasiado, pues los años habían pasado y ya no eran esos niños, apenas unos adultos, que podían jugar con su destino como quisieran pues parecía que en medio de la guerra, nunca iba existir siquiera. Ya no estaban pensado qué hacer cuándo fueran mayores porque ya lo eran. _

_Draco tomó el brazo izquierdo de Harry cerrando el puño alrededor de éste, claramente con la intención de una venganza. En un acto reflejo, el moreno sacó su varita y señaló con ésta la frente nívea. _

_—Suéltame —musitó con frialdad, pero el brillo en los ojos del rubio no le dejó añadir más. _

_—Sé mi amante, Harry. _

_Todos tomamos decisiones._

_ ..._

* * *

...

El rubio deslizó sus manos, soltando el cuerpo de Harry, quitándole las vendas. El moreno, entre jadeos y punzadas de dolor gruñó cuando finalmente sintió su cuerpo descansado suavemente entre las sábanas de la cama. Y con la misma devoción con la que le había hecho el amor a Harry, ahora besaba cada detalle de su cuerpo con ternura, sanándolo pausado, siendo respondido con suspiros y asentimientos de que se encontraría mejor en breves momentos. Sólo necesitaba tenerlo cerca… _sólo un poco más cerca…_

En lo alto de la pared, un reloj mágico movió su manecilla más grande, la cual ahora recitaba: "_Penúltimo día._" El pequeño sonido de este movimiento, atrajo la atención de ambos, que miraron el reloj en silencio.

—Cada vez más cerca de esa decisión —comentó Draco.

—Decisiones… —murmuró con desagrado el otro—. Odio esa palabra.

—¿Acaso serías más feliz si no las tomaras?

Él parpadeo, como si aquella pregunta le hubiese sorprendido pues era exactamente lo que pensaba.

—A veces no son necesarias —respondió melancólico—… a veces, sólo tienes una opción…. Tal vez me hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de elegir entre dos caminos diferentes.

—¿Y si así hubiera sido?

Sus ojos verdes brillaron.

—No tendríamos que forzarnos a tomar esta decisión.

Draco, entendiendo a qué se refería Harry, pasó su mano por los cabellos azabaches tan suaves como no parecía a simple vista.

—¿De verdad…? Era inevitable llegar a esta conclusión, ¿no crees?

—Quizás no —concluyó con una sonrisa.

...

* * *

...

El fuego de la chimenea parecía crujir entre tanto silencio, uno que aún resultaba extraño en la casa de la familia Weasley, sobre todo cuando todos los nietos de Molly y Arthur habían llegado a ampliar la felicidad. Él no había vivido ahí, pero creció en ese lugar que era su hogar como en algún momento la Madriguera también lo fue para Harry.

Y ahora Teddy, acurrucado en el sofá mullido y cómodo, sin pasar frío, sólo observaba el fuego que se reflejaba con belleza en sus ojos. Se preguntaba si en algún momento su padrino haría su aparición a través de la chimenea como cuando de niño le pedía ayuda… incluso cuando fue mayor para pedirla, Harry siempre acudió a él cuando le necesitaba.

Si tan sólo… si tan sólo pudiera olvidar de su mente aquel momento en el que, meses atrás, vio a su padrino caminando en el mundo muggle. Teddy había llegado ahí buscando un regalo para Victoire, uno original; nunca se planteó que ahí encontraría a quién también había sido su padre.

Intentó acercarse a él para saludarlo, lleno de curiosidad hasta que notó que Harry extendió su sonrisa y agitó su mano, saludando claramente a alguien, alguien que al parecer le esperaba en el frente de una tienda. Alguien a quien Ted no conocía, pero a juzgar por su apariencia, era un muggle mayor. Eso tendría nada de sorprendente a decir verdad, pues su padrino había sido criado por muggles y al ver que estaba entretenido platicando con ese hombre, Teddy decidió que no tenía porqué molestarlos en ese momento, después de todo, esa misma noche iría a cenar a la casa de los Potter.

Sin embargo, antes de continuar su búsqueda, se detuvo para darle un vistazo más a su padrino: el anciano hombre que lo acompañaba le sonreía con ternura paternal, asintiendo y entregándole una pequeña caja que Harry sostuvo con emoción. Al parecer, le dio al hombre dinero y Teddy concluyó que aquel anciano le había vendido algo. Dio un paso más.

Su padrino nunca se dio cuenta de que Teddy lo observó aquel día. Tampoco se percató de que su ahijado vio la emoción en sus ojos cuando abrió una pequeña caja y contempló con cariño un anillo adornando con un diamante esmeralda con forma de serpiente.

…tampoco supo que Teddy, unos días después de eso, compró el diario el Profeta y encontró con sorpresa, una fotografía de Draco Malfoy que fue normal para todos menos para él, pues observó cómo, al saludar a un miembro del ministerio, Draco en su mano izquierda, traía puesto en el dedo índice un anillo tallado con forma de serpiente.

—¿Teddy?

El muchacho, sacado a la fuerza de sus pensamientos, observó cómo Hermione se acercaba a él, con un libro en brazos.

—Hola Hermione —saludó sonriente, bromeando pues apenas se habían dado las buenas noches—. ¿Vienes a leer?

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, mostrándole a Teddy un elegante libro que a juzgar por el título incomprensible, era de runas antiguas.

—Harry me regaló este libro hace algunos años —comentó ella, animada—. Es de mis favoritos y la verdad no me separó mucho de él, pero Harry antes de irse, me lo pidió prestado, diciendo que quería ver una imagen. Seguro es por un caso en la oficina.

—Entiendo —dijo Teddy asintiendo, tomando el libro que Hermione le extendía. Lo hojeó un poco, sin duda parecía muy interesante. Volvió al inicio y su atención fue atrapada por las palabras que sí alcanzaba a leer. —_Fac ut ardeat cor meum_… —recitó. Hermione suspiró y sonrió.

—Haz arder mi corazón.

...

* * *

...

**Algunos datos que dice la escritora:**

-Sobre la frase: "_Fac ut ardeat cor meum_" proviene del Latín y significaría: "Haz que arda mi corazón" como lo manejo en el fic, es por cuestiones adaptativas, ya saben xD.

-Sobre Teddy... me gusta que este muchacho se fije en detalles que sólo le toca apreciar a él XD

He estado retomado algunos detalles, pero como podrán comprobrar, me temó que tengo la manía de meter pequeños detalles que parecen no importar, pero que de repente aparecen para fastidiar la existencia xD, uno de ellos es el libro que Harry le regaló a Hermione en el capítulo anterior con la ayuda de Draco x3 y que en este capi vuelve a hacer una aparición... y que seguirá haciendolo ;)!

Bueno, eso. Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, maldición, _Avada Kedavra_, a un review de distancia. ¡Muchas gracias! *0*!


	10. Día seis: De la añoranza y el olvido

**Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo juego un ratito con ellos para crear una historia enredada. Y seguirá así hasta que Rowling decida leer mi fic y diga: ¡Debes tenerlos! XD**

¡Bueno! Aquí viene un capítulo... uhm... interesante. En este capítulo y el siguiente se van a confirmar las últimas sospechas de quienes las tenían. ¿Qué puedo decir? A veces soy una escritora muy obvia...

**Un secreto de tres**

Por:  
PukitChan

_El futuro nos tortura y el pasado nos encadena.  
He ahí por qué se nos escapa el presente.  
—Gustave Faubert._

**Día seis. De la añoranza y el olvido.**

Para cuando logró abrir sus ojos ya era más de medio día. Observó en silencio el rostro de Draco, pensando en que finalmente había llegado aquello que tanto habían evitado durante seis largos años, desde aquel momento inadecuado, ridículo pero inesperadamente bueno, cuando Harry había aceptado ser el amante furtivo de Draco Malfoy. Por supuesto, no había sido nada fácil. Tuvieron que soportar demasiado, muchos golpes, discusiones y momentos llenos de tensión donde poseyeron la irresistible oportunidad de mandar todo a la mierda y decir que no fue nada más que un desliz provocado por la edad. Pero nada de eso pasó y al final lograron encontrar un punto medio para ambos: la hermosa casa que Luna Scamander les ayudó a conseguir en un interesante barrio muggle.

Por supuesto, eso no evitó las heridas. Sin embargo, lo que sentían parecía ser más fuerte que los dolorosos y a veces hasta crueles momentos que podían encontrar. A Harry le sorprendió más de una vez descubrir que vulnerable se había vuelto ante Draco, a cada dura crítica sin fundamento que aparecía cada tanto en el Profeta hablando sobre el rubio, sus movimientos y sus acciones. Incluso existían noches en las que, cubierto de sudor y pánico, despertaba al lado de Ginny pensando únicamente en Malfoy: en su sonrisa arrogante, en la forma en la que arqueaba la ceja y la curiosa forma en la que se sobre entretenía mirando la cocina muggle funcionar.

El correo que se enviaban mutuamente comenzaba a ser la única forma en la que se conectaban en largos períodos de ausencia. Y esas cartas, las que comenzaron como una inocente pregunta de "¿cómo estás?" terminaron siendo infinitos _"Te extraño…" "Te necesito" "Veámonos pronto…" y "¿Podemos encontrarnos hoy…?"_que también fueron pequeñas astillas que se enterraban en su piel cada tanto.

En algún momento de su vida, Draco Malfoy había pasado a ser parte imprescindible de ella. Y sabía que Ginny también lo había notado, cuando las pláticas comenzaron a ser menos frecuentes y el deseo sexual hubo disminuido. Claro que su esposa no era en absoluto tonta; de hecho, ésa era una de las cosas que tanto había querido de Ginny: ser una mujer lista, capaz de entender por su propia cuenta lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos y mostrarse valiente ante todo, no dejándose doblegar fácilmente. Pero increíblemente, ella aguardó a Harry de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho durante la guerra: con una fidelidad admirable, confiando en que el moreno regresaría siempre a ella, como si fuese el refugio que el mago necesitara desde siempre.

_"A veces, cuando amas a alguien, tienes que entrecerrar un poco los ojos" _se replicó filosóficamente Harry, pese a que no era muy adepto a ese tipo de pensamiento. Se dejó caer sobre la cama nuevamente, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Draco, para sentir su calor y la suavidad de su cuerpo. No tenía, ni quería moverse de ese lugar, al menos no aún, no en ese momento, porque sabía lo que pasaría más adelante cuando el mismo tiempo los obligara a destruir aquel instante, y ver cómo las cosas se desmoronaban poco a poco era más doloroso de lo que admitiría.

Unió su frente a la del rubio, a quien sintió respirar sobre su piel con los ojos cerrados, pero cuyas manos se aferraron tan fuerte a su espalda, que Harry entendió que también estaba despierto pero fingía dormir: al igual que él, no quería destruir esa última fantasía que pronto acabaría porque, después de largo tiempo discutiéndolo, de decisiones estúpidas, titubeos, miradas cobardes y argumentos que no acaban de ser del todo sólidos, era lo que escogieron.

Las palabras no eran necesarias. ¿Por qué tendrían que serlo? A veces éstas no era la única forma en la que la comunicación podría surgir entre ellos: las miradas, las caricias y las sensaciones eran como un mudo lenguaje que habían creado. Porque ambos aún recordaban aquel momento, meses atrás, cuando se encontraron en el andén 9 ¾ con sus respectivas familias. De todas las ironías posibles que la vida les había ofrecido, su favorita era que tanto Albus como Scorpius habían nacido en el mismo año y por lo tanto, era inevitable que coincidieran en Hogwarts.

Como si para ellos fuera un destino ineludible el correr el uno tras el otro, Draco había mordido sutilmente su labio inferior cuando vio llegar a los Potter al andén. El descaro de Harry le ocasionó una sonrisa, porque lo vio usando una camisa que el rubio había escogido especialmente para él. Una fugaz mirada hacía abajo descubrió a los hijos del hombre que quería: James, Albus y Lily. Tenía que reconocer que no era lo mismo observarlos en persona que solamente a través de fotografías en movimiento. Eso los hizo tan reales que sintió un doloroso palpitar en su pecho, motivándolo a abrazar con cariño y tristeza a Scorpius. Al mirarle, descubrió sus facciones ocultando las apenas visibles de Astoria, de similar manera en la que Albus tenía las de Harry.

Entonces, sintió envidia. Envidia a su propio hijo que ahora tenía el camino libre. Se preguntó qué hubiese pasado si Harry, hacía tanto, habría aceptado su amistad. ¿Estarían ellos, ahí, en ese momento? Aquellas dudas se esfumaron cuando sintió miradas sobre su nuca: al voltear sus ojos se conectaron inmediatamente con los verdes, que brillaron como siempre lo hacía cada que lo miraba.

Y ahí estaban ellos, un par de idiotas mirándose, deseándose en silencio con tanta intensidad que parecía una blasfemia que nadie se hubiese percatado de ello. Retando en silencio al destino, porque alguien observador no tardaría demasiado en notar que aquel no era un brillo de rivalidad o de odio, si no de amor. Fue ese día cuando Draco terminó de comprender una parte de la personalidad de Harry: amaba los desafíos. Y el que se miraran, que se transmitieran tantos sentimientos sin ser descubiertos, era un reto tentador… y excitante.

Incluso, mientras sus hijos daban las últimas señales de despedida al ver el tren partir, Draco se animó a mirar una vez más a Harry pese a que estaba rodeando con sus brazos a Astoria. Éste, muy discretamente —tenía que admitirlo—, le guiñó un ojo y se relamió los labios. Maldito Potter, lo ponía bien cachondo hasta en situaciones tan poco adecuadas como ésa. Pero se las pagó en la cama, como todas las veces que le precedieron y continuaron después de ésa, donde Harry coqueteaba con él en la distancia.

Tenían que admitir que aquellos eran buenos recuerdos que quizás en algún futuro les ayudarían a salvarse de lo que sentirían. Sí, la melancolía quizás inundaría sus vidas durante algún tiempo, pero eso no podría ser siempre, ¿cierto? Nada podría doler durante tanto tiempo…

Draco se movió exclusivamente para rodear con más fuerza el cuerpo de Harry, acercándose a sus labios para rozarlos sin llegar a besarlos. Se limitó a sentir la presencia del auror sobre la propia, a disfrutar la manera en la que sus pies se enrollaban y ambas pieles respondían a la contraria. La forma en la que sus respiraciones parecían adquirir el mismo ritmo era tranquilizante, como un consuelo que sabría que no llegaría tan pronto. Pero bueno, se decía que nadie sufre de amor sino del desamor.

En un rito de toques y sonrisas, pequeños y silenciosos jadeos, se reencontraron una vez más. Sólo cuando parecieron satisfechos de besarse y explorarse, fue cuando se animaron a mirarse fijamente a los ojos primera vez en todo el día.

—¿Te escondías acaso, Potter? —preguntó el tono divertido y agitado de Draco.  
—Como tú, Malfoy —respondió a ese desafío, el que nunca había dejado de surgir entre ellos. Él sonrió y miró a su alrededor, la habitación en la que estaban, donde poco a poco y con el pasar de los años habían creado un pequeño santuario silencioso en el que podrían convivir sus pertenecías, nombrándole hogar.  
—Tenemos que… levantarnos a hacer los últimos ajustes.  
—Podríamos hacerlo rápidamente con magia… —comentó Harry, pero Draco negó reiteradamente, ganándose así una sonrisa comprensiva de su parte.  
—Esto no.

...

* * *

...

Astoria Malfoy acarició con ternura los bordes de la fotografía que reflejaba un momento cualquiera de su vida: estaba sentada en el jardín de Malfoy Manor, con un pequeño Scorpius sentado en sus piernas. Draco, a su lado, colocaba la mano en el hombro de su esposa, esbozando una sonrisa digna, atractiva y misteriosa. Aquel había sido un verano hermoso, pese a que Draco ya había comenzando a comportarse de manera extraña.

Conocía a su esposo desde que lo miraba caminando en los pasillos de Slytherin, cuando lo acompañaba Pansy Parkinson. Lo recordaba de aquellas solitarias noches en la sala común platicando con quienes serían seguramente sus amigos, aunque en aquel entonces Draco no parecía ser demasiado al hombre que ahora era. Ella lo miraba en silencio y sabía que no era la única que lo hacía. Inclusive en aquel entonces Daphne, su hermana, le había animado a que se acercara al rubio.

Una tierna sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. ¡Qué tiempos! No es que ella fuese precisamente una chica tímida, pero tampoco estaba tan loca como Parkinson. Entonces, vino la guerra, los momentos duros, ver a Draco sufrir y tener paciencia. Él la había visto y clavó sus ojos grises en los de ella más de una vez, pero parecía ser más un acto descuido que con real intención. Pocos años después de eso, la casualidad lo llevó a toparse con Draco Malfoy en el callejón Diagon. Y entonces, su historia realmente comenzó.

Conocer verdaderamente a Draco había sido una faena, ya que no era alguien que confiaba fácilmente en las personas y sin duda, tenía razones de sobra para ello. Quizás ni Astoria misma supo cuánto logró sanar al rubio en aquel tiempo, regresándole un poco de lo que había perdido. En ella, Draco había encontrado una persona que logró ayudarlo y levantarlo, que lo quiso y que también le permitió quererle a su manera. Ella fue la mujer que escogió como su esposa.

Astoria no negaba que su vida al lado de Draco habría sido la que cualquier mujer desearía. Tenía una personalidad fuerte que resaltaba en cualquier lado al que ella entraba, era una muchacha hermosa y culta, criada en el noble seno de una familia de sangre pura que supo mantenerse siempre firme; nadie negaba el por qué el imperio Malfoy la había escogido para pasar a formar parte de él… y los de Slytherin brillaban por su astucia.

Astoria Malfoy no era estúpida. Al inicio, pensó que el distanciamiento de Draco se debía más por sus empresas que por otra cosa. Luego de un tiempo, comprendió que se debía a otra persona ¿quién? ¿cómo? ¿por qué? Eso no lo sabía… simplemente el cariño con el que éste veía a Scorpius le había impedido ser del todo objetiva. Ahora, pensándolo con detenimiento, se preguntaba si realmente era perteneciente de Slytherin.

…porque no estaba segura si había sido astuta al permanecer al lado de Draco pese a que presentía lo que ocurría o simplemente era demasiado cobarde para enfrentarlo. O tal vez, sólo lo amaba.

...

* * *

...

Sentando en el suelo alfombrado, con una caja de cartón abierta y medio llena a un lado, acompañado de un silencio que apenas era interrumpido de vez en cuando por los sonidos provenientes de la habitación de al lado, Harry suspiró. Entre sus manos mantenía una pequeña tela que dibujaba una enorme "S" proveniente, claro está, de la casa de las serpientes. Era gracioso recordar que él era quien había adornado la habitación de Draco de los colores de Slyhterin, como de similar manera el rubio lo había hecho con suya y los colores de Gryffindor. Había sido una idea de Luna, diciendo que eso mejoraba la aceptación… lo cierto es que Harry no sabía sí aquello en verdad había funcionado pero ahora era un dulce y doloroso recuerdo.

Con parsimonia comenzó a guardar cada pequeño detalle que el mismo Draco había agregado a su estancia, cosas como libros, imágenes, corbatas arregladas pulcramente y hasta un bolígrafo muggle que no sabía de dónde lo había sacado pero que vio varias veces siendo usado por los dedos de Draco mientras la pluma mágica anotaba algo en un pergamino. Arrancó cada detalle, movió pedazo a pedazo lo que ellos habían formado en esa habitación hasta que después de un rato en ésta no quedo nada más que una cama reluciente, algún mueve que acompañaba la estancia y las ventanas sin cortinas permitiendo el sol vespertino entrar despiadado sobre la habitación.

Al sostener la pequeña caja sobre sus manos, girar la cabeza y mirar la habitación vacía no pudo dejar de exclamar un quejido de una dolorosa ausencia que comenzaba a pesar más y más… ¿así que eso se supone debía sentir?

—Harry…

El aludido giró su rostro, cerrando los ojos un momento como si con esto impidiera que la tristeza que destellaba en ellos se borrara de un instante a otro. Draco, de pie a unos pasos detrás de él, también cargaba una caja, aunque en ella el moreno alcanzó a distinguir una banderita ridícula que le gustaba mucho, la sudadera vieja que había usado cuando fue capitán del equipo de quidditch y hasta le parecía alcanzar a observar la snitch que usaban cuando decidían jugar partidos amistosos entre ellos.

Draco por su parte, parecía más pálido de lo habitual y hasta le pareció ver que sus manos temblaban levemente. Pero sus labios, Merlín, esos labios tan adictivos, ahora estaban hinchados y quizás hasta lastimados, señal inequívoca de Draco había estado mordiéndoselos.

—¿Estás bien, Draco? —preguntó Potter, avanzando descalzo hacia el rubio, quien sólo asintió.  
—He… terminado de limpiar tu habitación… ¿Tú… también?  
—Sí… —respondió lacónicamente.

Se observaron en silencio.  
—¿Vamos al piso de abajo? —aventuró finalmente Harry, dejando las cajas en ese lugar ya que, después de todo, llegarían al desván. Algo estúpido, pensaron sin que las palabras llegaran realmente a salir de sus labios, era tan… imbécil hacer eso, era como enterrar una parte de ellos, esconderse hasta de sí mismos y después sencillamente… dejarlo todo atrás y olvidarlo.  
—Vamos —respondió Malfoy, luego de un rato, imitando los movimientos de Harry al avanzar por las escaleras, ésas que tanto habían soportado de ellos, como cuando, corriendo por la casa, se habían caído juntos en ella y terminaron riendo hasta llorar. O esas noches apasionadas donde no alcanzaron a llegar a la cama y los escalones habían sido su improvisado lecho.

¿…Así que era más fácil escapar? ¿Quién había dicho esa mierda?

De todos los lugares, el centro de la casa fue el más difícil de todos de desalojar, sencillamente porque ahí era donde ambos convivían de un modo sobrehumano. Fue en esos sofás donde habían pasado sus tardes, recostados el uno sobre el otro, hablando de los asuntos importantes del ministerio y el mundo mágico hasta las típicas tonterías del clima. Fue sobre esa alfombra, enfrente de la chimenea, donde habían hecho tantas veces el amor. Fue ahí también donde se sentaron a comer cualquier cosa, donde pelearon, gritaron, maldijeron y amaron todo lo que ellos eran. Fue ahí donde aprendieron que necesitaban tanto el uno del otro, que esa casa dejó de ser simplemente un refugio y se volvió un lugar donde tejieron su existencia, llena de detalles que nadie más sabría excepto ellos. Hasta los objetos que Luna les había obsequiado habían perdido su gracia para transformarse en algo que podría ser digno de odiar…

Ahí estaba, lo que ellos habían creado, siendo destruido por sus propias manos. Y dolía, maldita sea, dolía tanto que no podía compararse con nada… hería ver como sus manos guardaban todo, desapareciéndolo. Lastimaba ver como todos sus recuerdos se escapan de sus manos como granos de arena…

…al llegar la noche, decidieron dormir frente a la chimenea, abrazados el uno frente al otro, en una habitación vacía. La oscuridad era densa, debido a que ni siquiera tuvieron la molestia de buscar alguna luz de los iluminara. Todas las cajas y objetos fueron llevados al desván, que permaneció después de eso, cerrado bajo llave.

Y mientras hacían el amor, agitados, angustiados sofocados y aún amándose en el silencio, alguien derramó una lágrima… ¿o fueron muchas? ¿Quién fue de ellos? ¿Draco o Harry?

Quizás fueron ambos los que lloraron esa noche.

_"…Todavía creo que nuestro mejor diálogo ha sido el de las miradas."  
—Mario Benedetti._

_..._

* * *

_..._

**Notas finales:**

¿Qué dicen? ¿Ya han descubierto lo que sigue en esta historia o aún no está del todo claro y planean esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo para descubrirlo? ¿Me odian? xD Jajajajaja.

Bueno, en este capítulo, pensé mucho sobre Astoria. Dado que no se mencionó mucho sobre ella, ideé una forma de cómo manejarla. Me parecía justo que ella también apareciera en la historia, porque a fin de cuentas, es la esposa de Draco. Imagino que sólo una mujer tan atenta con la familia, pero que no tuviera muchos prejuicios sobre Draco, mortífagos y pasados, calzaria bien con él. x3

Como habrán notado, no soy de esas escritoras que odien a Ginny y Astoria, al contrario, me caen demasiado bien. Tampoco quiero hacerlas pasar como victimas. En esta historia, todos tienen un pequeño gramo de responsabilidad y sus motivos. ¿Cómo decirlo? Es un secreto a voces que nadie dice realmente en voz alta. No pueden negarlo y afirmarlo. Nadie podría ser totalmente el villano, ya que todos son una pizca de personas. Con sus virtudes y defectos. Gracias a **Violet Strawberry y Regina-Ryddle **por los comentarios. ¡Son un amor, chicas! *-*

Ya saben, cualquier queja, comentario, maldición imperdonable a un review de distancia. Gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia, a las que leen y los que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario para con la escritora. Nos leemos :3


	11. Día siete: De encuentros y despedidas

:) Nada. Quiero usar de pretexto este espacio para hacerle de emoción. JAJAJA.

Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling... sólo juego un ratito con ellos. ¿Alguien me donará los derechos?

* * *

**Un secreto de tres**

Por: PukitChan

_—Nos vemos._

_—¿Qué quiere decir "Nos vemos"?_

_—Es una palabra de despedida. Significa: "Encontrémonos de nuevo."_

**Día siete: De encuentros y despedidas.**

En lo alto de la chimenea, colgado y siendo el único objeto que había permanecido lejos del desván, el reloj rezaba en un conjunto de letras desiguales "_Último día_"

Por un instante, cuando Harry salió del baño todavía con gotas de agua escurriendo por su cabello, tal como había llegado al inicio de la semana, sintió que el oxígeno había olvidado entrar a sus pulmones para permitirle seguir respirando; sin embargo, nada de eso podía ser posible, ya que el único responsable de que le faltara el aliento era él mismo al contener la respiración.

Todo se debía a la visión de una casa vacía, donde los rayos del sol vespertino entraban inclementes para mostrar la ausencia de todo lo que había sido parte de su mundo. Y aún, pese a eso, casi podía palpar en el ambiente los rastros de la magia de Draco que inundaban en el lugar. Con tristeza, a su mente llegó el pensamiento de que, pese a abandonar el sitio, un vestigio de ellos quedaría enterrado ahí para siempre. Tal vez no muebles, quizá no imágenes, ni siquiera el más mínimo rastro de la vida que forjaron juntos… pero _algo_, existía algo que quedaría ahí por siempre… podría ser lo que intentaban dejar atrás. ¿Amor, sería ese algo?

Apretó sus labios, relamiéndolos al sentirlos repentinamente resecos. Sino conociera de sobra aquella casa, él mismo trataría de destruirla… pero ni siquiera eso se sentía capaz de hacer. Deseaba que estuviera ahí, como el testigo de aquellos años, todos esos momentos que pasaron fueron reales y no sólo una burla cruel de su imaginación.

—Harry —la voz de Draco que hizo girar. El rubio tenía una toalla pequeña sobre su cabeza y estaba secando los últimos vestigios de agua, luego de la ducha que tomaron juntos. La tela camisa se ceñía celosamente a su piel, como si por una sádica broma, Draco hubiera decidido no secarse del todo para que Harry tuviera celos de aquella ridícula tela que sí podía tocarlo. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás seguro? —aquella pregunta temerosa surgió de los labios de Harry, sin saber en qué momento su boca se había abierto por su propia cuenta. El Slytherin le observó entrecerrando los ojos, como tratando de decidir porqué le hacía esa pregunta.

—No tenemos que hablar más de esto, Potter —espetó, desapareciendo la toalla de sus cabellos platinados—, porque la decisión la tomamos… juntos.

—No quiero pelear —se apresuró a aclarar el auror—. Sólo no quiero…

—¿…arrepentirte? —completó la oración, con los ojos en blanco—. Es un poco tarde, ¿no crees?

—Aún no —aseguró Harry, observándolo fijamente, con esa mirada que tantas veces había hecho que Malfoy se sintiera expuesto ante él. Mordió su labio inferior y sobó el puente de su nariz, levantando un poco las gafas. Luego, como si quisiera recordárselo a sí mismo, repitió: —…aún no.

Draco se acercó unos pasos, envolviendo el cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos, levantando una mano para hundir sus dedos entre esos cabellos azabaches, oliendo su aroma a limpio, percibiendo la piel, el cuerpo de un hombre que trabajaba como auror. Era como sentirse en un abismo a punto de ser arrojado en éste, mirando sólo el vacío en el que suponía que tenía que caer.

—Estúpido —musitó en su oído—. No seas cobarde ahora.

—No lo soy—exclamó, aferrando ambas manos a la espalda del rubio—, joder Malfoy, ni siquiera podría pasar por mi mente lo que vamos a hacer.

—Si sigues así de llorón y quejica, te arrojaré un _obliviate_, Potter.

—Pedazo de idiota… —reclamó, ocultando su rostro en el hombro del rubio—, ¿quién crees que soy, que dices que lloro? No tienes que hechizarme por compasión. No necesito olvidar nada.

—¿No sería mejor olvidarlo? —preguntó, riendo amargamente—. Maldita sea, pensaba que se supone que por eso estamos haciendo esto.

—A eso se le llama crueldad, Malfoy…

Draco bajó la mirada, sintiendo cómo Harry se removía debajo de sus brazos. Tal vez él sí quería olvidar, borrar de su memoria aquellos seis largos años que pasó junto con Potter, con sus altibajos, con sus momentos inadecuados y otros excitantes. Pero pensó que, la razón por la que el auror no quería olvidar se debía a que olvidar no significaba necesariamente dejar de sentir…

oOoOo

* * *

**_6 años antes_**

_¿Por qué razón había aceptado? ¿Acaso era idiota? Suficientes problemas eran ya con ser el maldito niño elegido, como para aumentar más a la carga. Joder, si alguien lo descubría. ¿Cómo iba a explicarlo? ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba bajo la influencia de imperius? ¡Harry, Harry! Lo único que le faltaba era arrojar su cara contra la mesa donde sus dedos tamborileaban torpes a un ritmo desigual._

_Tal vez debería irse. Podría tomar sus cosas y abandonar aquella inapropiada cita, en aquel ridículo lugar. ¡Cómo si Draco Malfoy realmente fuese a llegar a un bar muggle! Seguramente todo aquello era parte de un plan para dejar avergonzado a Harry, sentando ahí como idiota, mientras esperaba nervioso, cual tonta colegiala enamorada. ¡Vamos, que no era eso! Lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar de un solo trago su bebida, incorporarse e irse de ahí, directo a su casa. Lejos de todo, muy lejos de aquella soberana tontería…_

_¡Pero qué buenísimos consejos se daba! Sólo tenía que hacerles caso. ¡Claro! Como si alguna vez en toda su maldita vida, Harry James Potter le hubiese hecho caso a su ser racional…_

_—Disculpa la tardanza —una voz suave, pero indudablemente masculina, le hizo saltar en su asiento tan ridículamente, que se sonrojó. Para su fortuna, el dueño de aquella voz en ese momento se estaba quitando su elegante abrigo, colocándolo en el respaldo de la silla que arrastró para poder sentarse. Harry le observó moverse, la manera en la que ese suéter gris marcaba su cuerpo y ese cabello dorado que apenas estaba salpicado por unas diminutas gotas que parecían ser los restos de una ligera llovizna. Ahora estaba sentando frente a él, mirándole con sus ojos grises, intensos. Draco Malfoy._

_—Pensé… —murmuró Harry, y no estaba seguro de porqué esas palabras eran las que estaban brotando de sus labios—, pensé que era una broma de mal gusto._

_—¿El qué? —cuestionó Draco, levantando una ceja mientras estiraba la mano para rozar los dedos del moreno al arrebatarle la bebida, sintiendo cómo el caliente líquido lastimaba su garganta helada. Aquel roce le había causado una descarga eléctrica._

_—Esto. Aquí. Nosotros —explicó, sintiéndose repentinamente muy tonto._

_—Qué elocuente —se burló Malfoy—. ¿Quieres decir que seamos amantes?_

_—Sí —respondió envalentonado Harry, sin saber de dónde había surgido aquella voz tan decidida. Eso hizo que Draco se relamiera los labios. Merlín, ese hombre era exquisito, capaz de calentarlo con una sola mirada._

_— No bromeaba cuando te pedí esto._

_—Ni yo cuando acepté, Malfoy._

_—¿Entonces cuál es el maldito problema?_

_Harry abrió los labios, sin pronunciar nada, aunque tampoco es que le permitieran seguir hablando. Draco se había inclinado por sobre la mesa y de alguna manera, aquella boca alcanzó la suya._

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Entrelazaron sus manos lentamente mientras sus labios se devoraban con vehemencia. Sus lenguas eran una mezcla de fiera pasión que poco a poco fue cediendo paso a la ternura, a las caricias tiernas de sus bocas y manos, a jadear el uno sobre el otro, mirarse y ordenarse seguir hasta el oxígeno fuese absolutamente necesario. Temblaban de placer, separándose sólo para verse a los ojos, aquellos verdes tan profundos y esos intimidantes ojos grises donde, de alguna forma u otra, supieron hallarse mutuamente.

—¿Estás listo? —cuestionó Draco en voz baja, juntando su frente a la de Harry, sosteniéndolo por las mejillas. Por Merlín, ahí estaban sus ridículas gafas que, ni siquiera después de tantos años, habían conseguido desaparecer.

—No —respondió y ambos rieron bajo ante la sinceridad de la respuesta.

—Yo tampoco lo estoy. Aún no.

—No creo que algún día lo estaremos.

—En eso tienes razón, Potter. Qué sorpresa. Hasta podría decir que eres inteligente.

—Cierra la maldita boca, Malfoy. Mejor úsala para algo más productivo.

—¿Cómo follarte la polla?

Harry se acercó una vez más, lamiéndole sensual los labios.

—Imbécil… —musitó, mordiendo la delicada piel del labio inferior.

—No creo que me veas así. Por eso te gusta partirme el culo.

—¿Quién diría que un Malfoy tendría tan sucio vocabulario?

—Sí, bueno… tú también eres una caja de sorpresas.

Un golpe resonó. Ambos lo reconocieron y se separaron sólo para mirarse a los ojos, distinguiendo tal vez angustia y hasta tristeza en la mirada. Sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza mientras, tras una prologando respiración, ambos abrieron la puerta.

—Bienvenida.

Luna Scamander los miró a ambos durante unos segundos que a los otros les pareció interminable. Asintió en silencio la rubia, adentrándose en la casa cuando le dieron permiso, apenas sorprendiéndose de que ésta vacía de cualquier objeto, regresando a la antigua apariencia con la que contaba, cuando seis años atrás la había encontrado por su cuenta. No pudo dejar de sentir un dejo de melancolía que apenas se notó en su rostro distraído.

Se colocó en medio de lo que alguna vez habría sido la mesita de estar y observó las manos entrelazadas, terminando lo que habían iniciado exactamente como la primera vez que acudieron a ella: juntos.

—¿Están listos?

No preguntó si estaban seguros de su decisión. No tenía caso. A su parecer, a pesar de aquello era una soberana tontería, no les pensaba replicar de alguna manera porque después de todo, Luna Scamander sabía, como siempre lo había hecho y creído, que las cosas por sí mismas caían en el lugar adecuado cuando era conveniente… y quizás hasta esa decisión era lo mejor que podrían hacer en esos momentos.

—Lo intentamos —contestó Harry, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la rubia. Ella simplemente tomó la varita que estaba detrás de su oreja y la agitó, como si deseara quitarle el polvo. Sonrió con ternura cuando levantó, y señaló a Harry y a Draco con su mano libre.

El moreno fue el primero en suspirar y, sin soltar a Draco, colocó su izquierda sobre la de Luna, seguido instantáneamente después de la mano de Malfoy. Los tres se miraron a los ojos cuando la mujer, murmurando unas palabras, rodeó con la punta de la varita aquella unión de palmas.

—En el mismo día de hace cinco años exactamente ustedes vinieron a mi, pidiendo ser la Guardián del Secreto —murmuró. Ellos asintieron—. El círculo se ha roto… ¿Están de acuerdo?

Malfoy miró a Harry firme, pese a que sus labios temblaban. Algún jadeo se oyó.

—De acuerdo… —exclamó Harry.

—De acuerdo… —musitó Draco.

Un resplandor cubrió la casa con un brillo que pareció cegarlos durante un instante. Un dulce tintineo sonó como la exclamación más dulce del mundo en sus oídos y segundos después, una lluvia de brillos cayó alrededor de ellos. Harry sintió un golpe propiciado por nadie había ataco su estómago, pero la mano de Draco, que apretaba la suya, fue la que le impidió caer.

Para cuando logró mirar nuevamente a los ojos de Luna, ella no sonreía. Enseguida se sintió desprotegido, la magia que rodeaba la casa había desaparecido.

—El encantamiento Fidelio —declaró ella con suavidad y quizá hasta con ternura—, se ha roto.

Ella hizo algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Cuando soltó sus manos, Luna se inclinó y rodeó con sus pequeños brazos a los dos hombres desconcertados que estaban frente a ella. Se puso de puntillas para besar sus mejillas y al alejarse, negó varias veces, riendo.

—Tontos.

Dio la media vuelta, apenas haciendo un gesto de despedida, antes de desaparecer con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado. Harry le agradeció mentalmente aquello, sabía que Luna lo había hecho con la esperanza de dejarlos solos. A los pocos segundos, sintió una furia inmesa contra ella. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo tan rápido? ¿Acaso…? ¡¿Acaso no podía darles unos minutos más? ¡A su lado, podrían estar juntos un rato más!

_Sólo un poco más…_

En un gemido profundo que le robó el aliento a Draco, el Gryffindor notó como la noche caía a su alrededor. La luz, a media que se consumía, parecía irlos tragando en una densidad donde Harry temía que si soltaba sólo un poco a Draco, éste se perdería para siempre.

—Podríamos… irnos hasta mañana —exclamó Potter en un susurró que estremeció involuntariamente a Slytherin; sin embargo, algo en el brillo de esos ojos grises que tanto amaba, le dieron la respuesta antes de ser pronunciada.

—No.

Cortante, punzante… dolorosa… así fue esa respuesta cargada de frialdad. Pero, Merlín, esos ojos… parecían suplicarle justamente lo contrario. Temblando, Harry levantó la mano para posarla en la mejilla suave, tibia… ajena. Lento, ladeó la cabeza para rozar sutilmente esos tersos labios que sabía, lo acompañarían hasta su muerte. Si tan solo pudieran estar un momento más así…

Draco, quien había iniciando tantas veces aquellos roces pasionale,s fue el primero en alejarse. Tomó lo hombros de Harry, separándolo de él, con un esfuerzo que no se notó en ese maldito rostro tan perfecto. Siempre tan él, siempre tan dispuesto a ocultar sus sentimientos bajo aquella mascara de frialdad digna de Slytherin…

Y también ahí estaban, esos ojos esmeralda, gritándole lo que sentían. Aquella barba que siempre le producía cosquillas cuando lo rozaban. Ese estúpido lunar que siempre le había gustado. Esa sonrisa que siempre lo desarmó.

Lo odió. Lo odió tanto.

—Adiós, Potter.

Volvía a ser Potter, ese apellido escupido con desprecio por esos labios.

—Adiós, Malfoy.

Él volvía a ser el arrogante Malfoy.

Y sin atreverse a mirar a Harry una vez más a los ojos, desapareció… dejando tras de sí sólo un pequeño rastro de su aroma.

El Gryffindor podría jurar que lo vio llorar. ¡Estaba seguro! ¡Ese idiota estaba llorando! Sino… ¿de quién eran las lágrimas que recorrían su mejillas? Porque suyas no podrían ser… porque no podría dolerle tanto decir adiós… porque se había prometido que no lloraría su ausencia…

Porque su despedida no _podía_ saber a mar. El mismo mar que juraron ver juntos alguna vez, pero que nunca hicieron realidad. El adiós no _debería_ ser salado como las lágrimas y el mar… no tenía que saber a la única promesa que no cumplieron. A mar.

oOoOoOo

* * *

Las estrellas le recordaron a Teddy Lupin, que la noche era también hermosa. La oscuridad a la que muchos temían también guardaba belleza. ¿Acaso… eso era lo que debía entender? ¿Que Harry, su padrino, también ha descubierto la belleza de un cielo nocturno…?

—Hola.

Un sobresalto. Un latido feroz. Nunca antes había sentido eso al escuchar esa voz. Giró su rostro y encontró el rostro de Harry Potter cerca de él.

Sentir que le falta el aliento. Mirarlo con atención y ponerse de pie. Teddy no comprendía nada de lo que hacía, simplemente lo hacía. Los ojos de su padrino, tan tristes y vacios, le hacían parecer un muerto en vida. Y Teddy, con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba salvarle de aquella soledad.

Caminó a donde yacía inmóvil su padrino, que lo miraba con curiosidad. Y como no lo hacía desde que tenía sus infantiles ocho años, Teddy corrió y rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Harry. Su cabello, antes azul y brillante, se transformó en un profundo color negro que se perdió en la noche. Se acurrucó en los brazos de su padrino, suplicando que éste reaccionara… ¿de qué? No lo sabía… no entendía nada.

Unos brazos correspondiendo al abrazo. Una sonrisa triste. Un jadeo tan bajo, que apenas Teddy alcanzó a oírlo. El mucho quiso preguntar, deseaba hablar y saberlo todo, pero nada salía de su garganta cerrada.

Finalmente, Harry, como el padre cariñoso que siempre había sido para él, lo meció con ternura entre sus brazos. Teddy no entendía porque pensaba que esa noche, había perdido una parte de Harry para siempre.

—No te preocupes más, Teddy —murmuró—. Ya no. Se acabó. Todo… todo terminó.

oOoOoOo

* * *

**FIN.**

...

**¡ES BROMA CHICOS, ES BROMA!**

**¡Bueno!** Así es como ha concluido la primera parte de este fanfic, pero agarrense a sus asientos y maldigan en voz baja a la escritora. A partir de aquí, empezaremos con la segunda parte que traerá de vuelta con los enredos, la confusiones y los problemas. ¿Qué pasará con nuestros caballeros? ¡Lo sabremos próximamente!

**Sobre el capítulo de hoy:**

-La primera oración que hago mención después del título, no es de mi autoria. Pertenece al anime de Tsuaba Reservoir Chronicles. Me parece haberlo escuchado en algún capítulo, JAJAJAJA.

-A saber cómo se rompe el encantamiento Fidelio. Sólo me las ingenie para que concordara con la historia. XD

Gracias a Violet Strawberry y susigabi por el review :3

P.D. ¿Me odian? owo


	12. Reconteo: La soledad de tu adiós

**¡Buenas noches! Iniciamos con la segunda parte. **

* * *

**Un Secreto de Tres**

Por:

PukitChan

**•Segunda Parte•**

_"El día en el que me protegiste, deseaba desaparecer._

_[…] Tengo que vivir y pelear hasta el final…_

_pero el placer de este encuentro me recordó…_

_que también tengo que amar hasta el final._

_¿Lo recuerdas? Tú me dijiste… que tenía que vivir."_

_—Saikano._

**Reconteo: La soledad de tu adiós.**

En absoluto silencio, Harry deslizó una cobija caliente para depositarla sobre el cuerpo de Teddy, quien se había quedado dormido apenas un rato antes. Se inclinó lo suficiente para hundir sus dedos en esos cabellos que habían recuperado su tonalidad azul claro, señal de que, cuando menos, sus sueños parecían ser tranquilos. Sonrió melancólico, pensando en qué había llevado a su ahijado a descubrir la relación que mantenía con Draco… aunque, seguramente eso ya no importaba más, y quizá hasta era mejor dejarlo en el pasado, porque al final de cuentas todo… todo se había esfumado.

Pausado, comenzó a subir las escaleras, escuchando un suave chillido bajo sus pies al pisarlas. No se molestó en ir más silencioso porque después de todo no había nada que esconder. _Ya no_. Siguió avanzando por los intrincados caminos de la Madriguera hasta llegar al baño más cercano, donde simplemente se despojó de las prendas que, Morgana, todavía olían a _él. _ Pensó en quemarlas, pero al final se decidió por desaparecerlas para transportarlas a otro lugar donde sabía estarían a salvo, pero sobre todo, lejos de sí. Para cuando comenzó a bañarse, trató de tallar con una furia inusitada su cuerpo… deseaba, maldita sea, deseaba arrancarse cada pedazo de su piel que Malfoy hubiera tocado, lastimarse hasta quitar su aroma, hasta borrar cada pequeño roce que él hubiera propiciado… Jadeando y con la piel adolorida, Harry se recargó en la pared, temblando.

"_Acabó_" se repitió en su mente, una y otra vez "_Todo terminó._"

Pero Harry sabía que aunque quisiera ahogarse en el agua que seguía cayendo, ésa no era la mejor opción que podía contemplar. Se alegró de que al terminar su improvisado baño, sus ojos rojos pudiera justificarse por éste. No tenía que explicar nada, pero nunca estaba por demás tener una buena excusa. ¿De dónde mierda habría aprendido esas tácticas? ¿De Draco?

—¡Harry!

El Gryffindor se detuvo. Vestía un pantalón deportivo húmedo y una playera ligera y rota que se pegaba a su torso, que le causaba un estremecimiento. Giró al reconocer aquella voz femenina que, en ocasiones como ésas, le recordaba a la madre con la que no había crecido.

—Hermione —saludó Potter, acercándose a su amiga para darle un fugaz abrazo. Por instinto, la mujer le respondió, lo que dejó empapada, de manera leve, parte de su pijama. Al separase, ella sonrió y lo observó de arriba a abajo, analizándolo. Harry sabía que lo hacía para detectar que, durante su ausencia —en la que supuestamente estaba ejerciendo su papel como jefe de aurores— no hubiera sido herido de gravedad.

—Bienvenido —añadió ella, luego de su exhaustiva evaluación, donde al parecer había quedado satisfecha, omitiendo el detalle de los ojos rojos de Harry—. ¡Pensábamos que llegarías mañana! —Aunque Hermione parecía emocionada, hablaba en voz baja, considerando que la mayoría en la Madriguera deberían estar dormidos—. ¡Estábamos planeando una comida sorpresa! —bufó divertida, reprochándole haber arruinado los planes—. Hasta Ron parecía dispuesto a cooperar y no sólo a comer.

Harry comenzó a reír, y su risa, era limpia y hasta dulce.

—Sí, suelo arruinar los planes —murmuró, tocando el hombro de su amiga—. Hermione, no es que no quiera platicar contigo, pero…

—¡Sí, si, cómo soy! —se reprendió a si misma—. ¡Debes estar cansado… y ansioso de ver a Ginny y a Lily! Anda, ve. No te retengo más. Buenas noches, Harry —dijo ella, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla al hombre—. Es bueno que estés de vuelta sano y salvo.

—Gracias —asintió, mirando como esa mujer, su hermana, se daba la vuelta andando suavemente por el camino que la llevaría a la habitación de Ron.

Potter miró hacía el frente, donde la oscuridad lo invitaba a adentrarse en ella. Con un resoplido, invocó un _lumos_, para no tropezar mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Al finalmente llegar a la habitación donde sabía que lo esperaban, se quedó mirando durante un largo el picaporte. Detrás de esa puerta, estaba su vida, toda ella por la que se supone que habían tomado la decisión. Ahí estaba él, caminando como sonámbulo en la casa, como si esperase que todo en realidad fuese un sueño… ¿un sueño? Una pesadilla…

Entre sus manos tomó el picaporte y lo giró. Con un suspiro, la puerta cedió ante él, mostrando el interior de la habitación que había aprendido a conocer hacía mucho tiempo, cada vez que se quedaban en la madriguera: la habitación de Ginny. Levantó la varita, dejando que la pequeña esfera de luz se desprendiera de la punta de la varita y reposara en el techo, para así observar mejor lo que acontecía dentro de la pieza. Sonrió con ternura, era tal y como lo había pensado.

Ginny estaba recostada sobre la cama, con los labios entrebiertos y los ojos cerrados, respirando tranquilamente. Su cabello rojo estaba esparcido por la almohada y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una vieja sábana de color azul. Su brazo izquierdo cubría protectoramente el cuerpo que también dormía a un lado de ella echo bolita; su hija, Lily.

Lily Potter era, de sus hijos, la que más se parecía a Ginny. Al igual que su esposa, tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos color marrón. Poseía el temperamento fuerte y también una dulzura y ternura que, Harry sospechaba, era muy parecido al de su propia madre Lily, pese a que nunca llegó a conocerla como le hubiera gustado en realidad. Era su niña, la niña de sus ojos, a la que le encantaba mirar cuando dormía en sus posiciones extrañas, justo como ahora siendo protegida por su madre.

Harry se colocó en cuclillas para que pudiera apreciar perfectamente el rostro de Lily. La pequeña resoplaba soltando un pequeño ruidillo que le ocasionó a Harry la más sincera de sus sonrisas. Levantó la mano y acarició su suave mejilla sin despertarla.

Entendía, por supuesto que entendía. Draco no era el único que tenía un hijo. ¡Él tenía tres, por Merlín! ¡Estaba también Teddy! ¿Acaso Malfoy no lo sabía? Para él estaba Albus, James, Teddy y Lily… eran esas pequeñas personas a las que más amaba y había procurado lo mejor para ellos. Incluso a costa de sí mismo. ¡Maldita sea, claro que entendía lo que estaba perdiendo, a lo que se exponía! Nadie, ni siquiera Draco, podría venir a enseñarle a amar a sus hijos…

—¿Papi? —La voz susurrante de Lily provocó que Harry levantara la vista. En algún momento, parecía que su hija se había percatado de su presencia y abrió los ojos, mientras sonreía sonrojada, más dormida que despierta—. Papi… —intentó sonar muy animada por encima de su cansancio—. Hola… ¡Te extrañé! —rió bajito, apena moviéndose—. ¿Tú me extrañaste?

El auror tomó la mano que su hija le extendía y asintió, levantándose para ocupar un lugar en la cama. Inmediatamente, Lily se movió para acurrucarse contra el pecho de su padre, quien no dudó en estrecharla contra él, cerca de su corazón. La luz se había desvanecido y ahora el lugar, sumergido en las penumbras, volvía a ser intimidante… pero Harry se permitió descansar y recuperarse, porque Lily siempre tenía ese dulce efecto en él… de hacerle creer que todo estaba bien.

—Claro que te extrañé —susurró—. Mucho, mi pequeña.

**•**

* * *

La voz que se dirigía a él parecía un eco distante. Gruñó, jalando con fuerza la cobija que lo había mantenido en calor toda la noche, para cubrirse la cara en la que sentía ya el golpear de los primeros rayos del sol matutino. Escuchó una risa lejana que estaba seguro de conocerla, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo respecto a ella, los recuerdos volvieron con una rapidez impresionante: Harry, su padrino, abrazándolo, pidiéndole que no se preocupara más, los ojos verdes llenos de tristeza… la mirada vacía que le hacía temblar…

—¡¿Dónde está? —aquella pregunta fue formulada torpemente mientras se incorporaba con tanta velocidad que inclusive tuvo un mareo, logrando una nueva risa tierna. Se colocó las manos en la cabeza, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras observaba a Lily mirarlo dulcemente, dedicándole una de sus adorables sonrisas antes de hablar.

—¿Quién?

—Nadie… —susurró.

—Qué flojo eres, Teddy —comentó ella, levantando sus cejas. No debía ser tan tarde si la pelirroja aún conservaba su pijama. El muchacho se miró a si mismo, con su ropa por demás arrugada luego de haber dormido con ella puesta.

—No todos somos una pelusa de hiperactividad, Lily —comentó, levantando una ceja, pero ella, que parecía menos disgustada que la tarde anterior, sólo hizo un mohín y corrió a la cocina.

—¡Papá dice que vengas a desayunar! —gritó antes de desaparecer.

Como un balde lleno de agua helada, Ted sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a sostener una carga que ni siquiera recordaba haber pedido. Suspiró, agitando su varita para que el cobertor quedara perfectamente doblado. Se estiró, sacudiendo su cabeza, logrando que inmediatamente su cabello azul adquiriera un tono más oscuro y quizás hasta un poco más largo. Anduvo lentamente, hasta ingresar a la cocina con cierto temor. ¿Cómo estaría Harry…? No se imaginó —y sabía que no tendría la entereza suficiente en caso de tener que soportarlo una vez más—, ver a su padrino tan destrozado. Aquella noche, Harry parecía sencillamente… perdido, fuera de sí. Agonizante. Roto.

—Buenos días, Teddy.

Sin embargo, al entrar, ésa no era la imagen que esperaba.

Sentado, Harry sostenía entre sus manos una rebanada de pan tostado a la que le untaba mantequilla. Sonreía mientras que a su lado, Lily parecía estarse peleando con el plato que Molly le había servido instantes antes. Hugo, al igual que Ron, devoraba el desayuno como si no fuera a probar alimento el resto de su vida. Hermione, por su parte, charlaba animadamente con Ginny sobre algo que le pareció relacionando al ministerio de Magia. Arthur, a quien no había visto la noche pasada, ahora desayunaba regañando de tanto en tanto a sus nietos, quienes reían con él.

—Bu-buenos días… —tartamudeó el muchacho.

Era como siempre. Todo _era_ igual que siempre. ¿Seguía dormido… acaso habían olvidado despertarlo? ¿O quizá lo que en realidad soñó fue sentir que Harry había llorado en su hombro? Porque ese Harry, el que estaba sentado, mordiendo divertido la tostada parecía ser otro.

—¿Pasa algo, Teddy?

El muchacho se sobresaltó cuando notó que las miradas de todos los presentes estaban puestas en él. Especialmente la de Harry, quien se incorporó al ver a su ahijado parado en la puerta con aspecto de haber visto a Voldemort resucitar. Se acercó a él y tocó su hombro: Teddy buscó los ojos verdes de su padrino y ahí estaban, mirándole con preocupación.

—Harry…

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Estás bien?

Harry entrecerró los ojos un poco y sus labios se tensaron momentáneamente.

—Lo estoy.

—¡Papá llegó anoche! —gritó Lily desde el comedor, atrayendo la atención y la sonrisas de todos los presentes—. ¡Claro que lo está!

Harry sonrió, sin duda agradecido por el comentario de su hija, pues regresó a la mesa para seguir desayunado. Teddy arrastró una silla y se sentó justamente frente a su padrino, quien ahora revolvía con ternura el cabello de Lily.

El metamorfomago murmuró un "_gracias"_ cuando su plato de alimentos también fue servido por Molly. Desayunaba, ignorando todas las pláticas, pues su atención estaba concentrada en los gestos de su padrino. ¿Acaso había un detalle que estaba pasando por alto? ¿Había tenido una alucinación? Porque Harry estaba ahí sonriendo, intercambiado pláticas, risas, anécdotas y hasta bromas con la familia. No estaba afectado por nada e inclusive parecía dedicarle a Teddy una mirada cómplice.

—Toma, Harry —Por primera vez en todo el desayuno, Teddy prestó atención a algo más que no fuera su padrino. Hermione le extendía el mismo libro que le había enseñado noches atrás y que sabía, el moreno le había pedido para analizar. Harry miró agradecido a su amiga y tomó con suavidad aquel viejo libro.

Entonces, lo que había esperado Teddy, ocurrió.

Harry abrió el libro y leyó el inicio de éste. Y por un segundo, sólo un segundo que quizás pudo pasar desapercibido para todos, menos para él, observó cómo su padrino volvía a tener aquella expresión que vaciaba de vida a sus ojos.

Lo comprendió.

Teddy no había soñado lo que ocurrió aquella noche. Harry era el que pretendía olvidarlo.

**•**

* * *

Albus Severus Potter sabía, muy en el fondo, que sería enviado a la casa de Slytherin.

No era algo de cuál quisiera avergonzarse, pero cuando James comenzó con sus bromas pesadas sobre la casa a la que iría, su certeza se había transformado en dudas. Toda su familia había asistido a Gryffindor y quizás, que él no lo hiciera, se podría considerar una traición.

Pero aquella mañana del primero de septiembre, cuando su padre, Harry Potter, habló con él, todo se disipó. Por eso, cuando el sombrero seleccionador fue colocado sobre su cabeza por el profesor Neville, no tuvo miedo cuando le sugirió ir la casa de las serpientes.

Inclusive, cuando el sombrero gritó "Slytherin" ante la muda sorpresa del Gran Comedor, aquello se volvió una sincera diversión para él. Diversión que aumentó al paso de los días cuando lo vieron relacionarse —ante un sincero desconcierto— con Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Entendió que había algo en el pasado que los marcaba fuertemente a ellos. Y no, no tenía nada que ver con que su padre fuera el salvador del mundo mágico.

De alguna manera sentía que los muros de Hogwarts, no sólo habían albergado la infancia y adolescencia de sus padres, la guerra, los años felices y los difíciles, todas aquellas peleas… ahí… existía más de un secreto.

—¿Ahora lo estás dudando? —Aquella voz le hizo sonreír. Miró de soslayo y se encontró a Scorpius sentado a un lado de él, revisando el largo pergamino que le habían dejado como tarea. El rubio, pese a no mirarlo directamente, era claro que le prestaba atención.

—¿Bromeas? —Albus levantó una ceja, deteniendo el rasgueo de su pluma para observarlo.

—Tú expresión era todo un poema —aclaró, sin desapartar la vista del pergamino.

—Es… —Potter pensó un momento. ¿Qué palabra describiría aquello? —, divertido.

**•**

* * *

Las semanas pasaban de la misma manera abrumadora en la que cada día Harry Potter despertaba, preguntándose si no había cometido un error. Y si lo había cometido, ¿por qué nadie lo había detenido? Luna, Malfoy… ¿por qué lo permitieron? Pasó la mano por sus cabellos, sintiéndose irritado. ¡Pero qué estúpido estaba siendo! ¿Acaso no se suponía que debía dejar de pensar en él?

En los últimos tiempos, Harry se había limitado a seguir con su vida. Nadie lo había notado y ni siquiera Teddy le habló al respecto del asunto, pero podía ver algo diferente en la mirada de su ahijado. ¿Decepción, tal vez? Era probable. ¿Pero acaso no era eso lo que se merecía? Ser despreciado por su familia, po r al menos uno de ellos, alguien a quien quería. A pesar de lo irresponsable que podría sonar, aquello era su único consuelo. Era una tortura más, seguir siendo igual de querido y admirado pese a lo que había hecho. El esposo, el amigo, el hermano, el padre perfecto…

¡Ja! Ni siquiera de amante había servido. Herir a Draco tan profundamente, el dejarse llevar por algo tan efímero, tan estúpido como lo fue lo suyo, era como añadir sal a la herida. Decirse a sí mismo que lo olvidaría era algo tan patético que llegaba a sentir lástima por sí mismo… porque el Slytherin una vez más, le había ganado, lo había superado en su totalidad, volviéndose un recuerdo hermoso e irremediablemente cruel.

No lo olvidaría… y esa sería su eterna condena. Nunca poder sacar a Draco de sus pensamientos. Abrazaría a Ginny y pensaría en el rubio. Vivir en el dulce cielo, cuando lo que añoraba era el inferno… _bendita contradicción._

—¿Jefe?

Harry desvió la mirada hacía la entrada de su despacho, el que ocupada desde que era el jodido Jefe del departamento de los Aurores. Parpadeó durante unos segundos mientras trataba de recordar que estaba en ese lugar trabajando y no maldiciendo a sus estúpidas decisiones… aunque últimamente parecía que hacía eso todo el tiempo: mirar a la ventana como si por arte de _magia_ algo cambiara una vez más el transcurso de su vida.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con fastidio, observando al hombre rubio, uno de los seis que formaban parte de su equipo de aurores. De todos ellos, Lexdrel era quien más solía acercarse a él en momentos ridículamente inapropiados, como ése.

—Llegó… esta carta —murmuró extendiéndola por sobre el escritorio de Harry, donde algunos pergaminos desordenados brillaban por la ausencia de letras, junto con un libro antiguo. Al percatarse de que su jefe apenas le había puesto atención, se aclaró la garganta para decir: —, es de su hijo, Albus.

Ahora sí lo miró. Primero a Lexdrel y luego la carta en la que reconoció la caligrafía de su hijo. Esa "L" extraña que al parecer había heredado de él.

—¿Albus? —repitió, incrédulo, fijándose por vez primera en toda la semana en la fecha: Diciembre había comenzado y con ello, se acercaban las vacaciones en Hogwarts. ¿Acaso su hijo quería pedirle quedarse en el castillo? No creía que aquello le hiciera mucha gracia a Ginny, quien seguramente ya había planeado algo con toda la familia reunida—. Eh, bien, gracias Lexdrel.

El hombre se retiró, dejando a Harry nuevamente a solas, aunque con algo más que pensar. Por alguna razón, sentía que no _debía _abrir esa carta y simplemente tenía que romperla y sea cual fuese el contenido, responderle a Albus con un firme "**No**." Pero aquello era idiota y Harry lo sabía. La soledad lo estaba trastornando y seguramente no quería, ni debía, descargar toda su frustración con su hijo, quien no merecía nada de ello.

Se reprochó su falta de consideración hacía Albus y abrió la carta. Segundos después, el pergamino ya estaba entre sus manos, gritándole en letras lo que seguramente su hijo habría querido decirle personalmente. Tembló, pero no soltó la carta, al contrario, algo en su interior le incitó a apretarla más fuerte. ¿Quería un puto castigo? ¡Ahí estaba su hijo, concediéndole su maldito capricho!

—Al… —susurró en baja voz. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que alguien había echo más profunda la herida donde supuestamente había estado su alma. Maldita sea.

Eso… ahí estaba, justo lo que se merecía.

Vacilando, tomó otro pergamino para dar la respuesta a su hijo. ¿Eso era lo que tenía que aceptar? No huiría como cobarde… no otra vez…

Y si Albus lo sometía a esa prueba, Harry la enfrentaría.

**•**

* * *

La estación de King Cross nunca antes le había parecido tan extraña. Cuando Albus Potter bajó del tren para pasar las navidades con su familia, se adelantó a su hermano mayor, James, para acaparar la atención de Harry, quien le esperaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Papá! —saludó animado Albus, abrazando al hombre. Harry lo estrechó de igual manera, notando lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Cuando se separaron, el auror observó en los ojos verdes de su hijo, el ansia que le había transmitido en la carta recibida apenas un par de días atrás. Sabía lo que le quería decir, pero sin animarse del todo a abrir los labios.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Harry, sonriendo con la mayor calma que pudo.

¿De verdad… iba a arrojarse así al infierno?

—Nos están esperando —respondió Albus, asintiendo y animando a su padre a seguirlo. Ginny, a pocos metros de ellos, les dedicó una sonrisa y James refunfuñaba algo que era inaudible para ellos al estar cerca de su madre.

Mierda, Harry no estaba listo. Aún no había pasado el tiempo suficiente, no aún… ¡Apenas había pasado cuando mucho un mes!

—¡Scorpius!

Harry nunca antes había visto a Scorpius Malfoy tan cerca, pero el hacerlo fue como una patada directo en los testículos. El niño se parecía tanto a Draco que le daban ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Tenía esos ojos grises preciosos, los que tanto amaba. Y el niño lo miraba curiosidad, mas antes de que se decidiera a hablar, unos pasos, un traje elegante, un estúpido aroma que no parecía dejar su cuerpo, llegó hasta ellos.

—Potter.

Esa voz. Maldita sea. Inspiró, tratando de darse valor. _Es tu castigo_, se repetía, _es tu maldito castigo_.

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose una vez más frente a él… con sus hijos a su lado.

—Malfoy —susurró en baja voz.

¿Se supone… que debería ser así de falso?

**•**

* * *

_Querido Albus:_

_ Me gusta tu mentira._

_Así que acepto la idea._

_Harry Potter._

**•**

* * *

Repentinamente, el infierno se había vuelto demasiado doloroso.

* * *

En este capítulo:

-El que Albus esté en Slytherin y haga amistad con Scorpius es un cliché... que tenía su razón de ser. xD

Sobre la cronología de la historia:

-Estamos hablando de todo que sucede en el año de ingreso de Albus a Hogwarts, osea en el 2017. Claro que la relación de Draco empezó seis años antes, osea en el 2011.

-Cuando Draco y Harry tuvieron su semana de antes de decir adiós, fue a mediados de octubre del 2017. Es decir, se separaron casi inicios de Noviembre y se volvieron a encontrar, (en el capítulo de hoy) en Diciembre. Lo sé, años ocultandose para que sus mocosos lo jodan todo xD.

Cualquier duda a un review de distancia.

¡Gracias a Ruka0727, Guest, Violet Strawberry y a Adrienne Lupin por sus review!


	13. Giratiempos: La estación perdida

**Harry Potter no es mío. ¡Qué más quisiera! xD Jajajajaja. **

¡Buenas noches! ^-^ Ha llegado el capítulo 13. En este capítulo en especial me acompañó la canción de Snow Patrol, "New York" por si alguien se anima a escucharle. El capítulo está también más centrado en Draco.

* * *

**Un secreto de tres  
**

Por:

PukitChan

_Ella levantó la taza de té con sumo cuidado y, sonriendo, la llevó a sus labios para beber el dulce contenido. No lo miraba, su atención estaba más bien puesta en el pavorreal albino que paseaba cerca de ellos. Era un animal hermoso, él no lo negaba pero, y estaba seguro de eso, ella no lo miraba por esa razón._

_—Recuerdo la última vez que estuve aquí, atrapada —exclamó, no con dureza ni con rencor, sino simplemente como un comentario cualquiera, dicho con el propósito de romper el silencio—. Nunca pude ver esta parte de la mansión._

_Él levantó el rostro y siguió observándola con detenimiento. Nunca antes lo había hecho y ahora, notaba aquella piel pálida y esos cabellos rubios cayendo sedosamente por su piel. ¿Es que acaso Potter tenía algún fetiche por darle preferencia en su corazón a los rubios?_

_—Es irónico que recuerdes justamente eso —respondió calmo._

_—En realidad… —ella cerró sus ojos y agitó dulcemente sus cabellos— pienso que bastante bueno eso, ¿tú no lo crees? Recordar…_

**Giratiempos: La estación perdida  
**

Abrió sus labios, dejando salir de ellos una profunda exclamación de desasosiego. Miró a su alrededor… ¿dónde estaba? Entre jadeos incontrolables, visualizó uno de los jardines traseros de Malfoy Manor. Cierto. Ése era el lugar en el que había pensado luego de despedirse bruscamente de Harry, poniendo el punto final a su relación. ¿Cuál relación? ¿De amantes? Eso fue algo que nunca tuvo un momento de partida… sólo había sucedido.

Nervioso, incómodo, pasó su mano por los cabellos platinados. ¿Por qué temblaba? Por Salazar, Draco Malfoy, estaba en el hogar ancestral de su familia, no podía permitirse un acto vergonzoso, no ahí. No importaba cuán doloroso podría ser, la mansión no era para cometer actos tan ridículos como esos. Sí, pudo haber sido el refugio de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, pero… ¿Llorar por amor? Bah… eso no era nada.

Al final la culpa no era de nadie.

Lento, asumió su postura digna. Caminó hacia dentro de la mansión y, tal como esperaba, un elfo doméstico salió a recibirlo. Draco detuvo sus pasos, mirando por vez primera a esa criatura que le pregunta si necesitaba algo, que su deber era atender por siempre a su señor.

—Mírame —ordenó Draco.

Con miedo, pero imposible dejar de lado sus creencias, el elfo obedeció. ¿Acaso le pensaba dar una prenda? ¿Habría hecho algo para enfurecer al señor Malfoy? Pero no: no encontró nada de eso, aunque la sorpresa fue aún mayor.

Draco tenía sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, el cabello ligeramente desordenado y buscaba la mirada del elfo, quien nunca antes había visto a su amo tan… humano. El rostro, que quedó grabado para siempre en la mente de la criatura, lo observó un segundo más, aunque el pequeño ser tuvo la impresión de que no lo veía a él, sino a sí mismo…

—¿Amo?

—No necesito nada —ordenó el rubio—. Fuera de mi vista.

Al instante, Draco quedó nuevamente solo.

Maldijo por lo bajo… ¿de verdad… se veía tan desdichado? ¿Ese rostro, el que veía reflejado en los ojos de su elfo, era el suyo? No podía creerlo. Según él había eliminando todo rastro de Harry, al menos en ese momento, pero sus ojos grises, su expresión facial lo delataban… era tan absurdo. Después de todo, ¿no había sido él quién había orillado a esa decisión en primer lugar? Cuando sintió que se había cansado, que la batalla estaba siendo demasiado larga y no lo llevaba a ningún sitio. Cuando comprendió que ni siquiera sabía si tenía algo asegurado entre ellos y, no, no era miedo… era decepción de Harry y de sí mismo…

Siguió su camino por la mansión, mas cuando pasó a un lado de la habitación principal no se detuvo en ella: sabía que Astoria le esperaba hasta el día siguiente. Sus pies finalmente terminaron llevando a Draco a la biblioteca, ese lugar en el que refugiaba de niño cuando había cometido alguna travesura. Ahora, repitiendo aquel olvidado hábito, abrió las puertas de par en par: la flama de las velas vibraron, un frío viento lo saludó, pero lejos de parecerle incómodo, lo encontró dulcemente tranquilizante: era un refugio.

Se deslizó lentamente hacía una ventana, donde recorrió las elegantes y largas cortinas de color vino. Dejó caer su cuerpo en el cómodo sofá de cuero, sin mirar nada, pues las velas no alumbraban lo suficiente ese espacio. Se sobó la sien mientras instintivamente sus dedos viajaban hacía la mesa que estaba a un lado para servirse un whisky de fuego. Resopló, sabiendo que ese frío y la inmensa oscuridad podrían desvanecerse si se animara a prender a la chimenea…

—Harry.

No supo en qué momento aquel nombre escapó de su boca, sólo se sorprendió escuchándolo. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Anhelo y odio? Era difícil darle un rumbo lógico a sus sentimientos cuando ni siquiera sabía qué era ese extraño hormigueo en su estómago que no dejaba de molestarlo. Oh, y ese maldito dolor en su pecho… ¿acaso un hipogrifo le había atacado otra vez y Draco jamás se había enterado hasta ahora? Quizá si mirara en su cuerpo, podría encontrar una cicatriz de la que antes no habría dado razón...

Sonrió.

¡Pero qué puta era la melancólica! Le haría sentirse estúpidamente culpable, obligándolo a pensar que todo era un error. Pero en esa intimidante oscuridad, donde Draco aún podía ver el peso de sus decisiones, se obligó a recordar todo… todo.

_Scamander… el espejo de Oesed… aquel libro…_

"_Fac ut ardeat cor meum_" recitó su mente, de la misma manera en la que años atrás lo había hecho en el oído de Harry. Permitir que al auror llenara su cuerpo, su alma, con un poco de ese calor abrumador que poseía se había vuelto excitante… y ahora, sólo quedaban cenizas que apenas transmitían un poco de ello, pero que aun así seguían quemado.

Probó el whisky, relamiéndose los labios, fijándose sólo entonces en su bebida, recordando cómo solían compartirla en noches fría como éstas. Qué terribles podrían ser algunas costumbres, aunque cuando las crearon, lo último que se les ocurrió pensar era en que podrían ser cadenas que los atarían eternamente.

Porque sí, estaban atados, aunque de manera diferente. No eran el tipo de lazos que tenían para con sus esposas. Y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que fueran amantes… ¡Qué más deseaba Draco que fuesen sólo eso! ¡Amantes! Porque a un amante se le tenía para tener sexo, para alejarse del aburrimiento de su pareja, por su vida inapropiada… pero ellos…

Ellos eran los pilares más representativos de la perfección. Sus familias, sus hijos, sus esposas, sus vidas… todo era perfecto. No tenían razones para huir y refugiarse en los brazos de una aventura sexual temporal.

En realidad, Draco y Harry nunca huyeron… simplemente corrieron a alcanzar aquello que siempre habían anhelado, siendo impulsivos y quizá hasta infantiles. Y lo atraparon. Se atraparon mutuamente mucho antes de que se dieran cuenta ellos mismos… entonces un día absurdo decidieron simplemente soltarse…

—Sabía que estarías aquí.

Levantó la vista sorprendido pese a que su expresión no revelaba aquella emoción. Tuvo que centrar y esforzar su visión borrosa y limitada para alcanzar a apreciar la figura fémina que estaba a lo lejos, en el umbral de la puerta. La luz caía que sentido contrario, por lo que apenas distinguía la silueta entre tanta oscuridad, pero tampoco estaba tan perdido como para no reconocer aquel tono de voz cariñoso y la forma elegante en la que caía aquellos cabellos.

—Madre —susurró Draco, incorporándose del sofá para permanecer en pie hasta que Narcissa Malfoy se acercó y lo invitó a imitarla, sentándose ella en otro cómodo sillón.

—No deberías estar en un lugar tan frío —reprochó Narcissa con todo maternal, dirigiendo su varita hacía la chimenea para encenderla: enseguida, Draco sintió un tibio calor y el hermoso rostro maduro de su madre se hizo visible para él.

—Necesitaba pensar —comentó él, bebiendo el último trago de su whisky, dejando que su atención viajara hasta el fuego de la chimenea—. ¿Qué haces despierta?

—Yo también necesitaba pensar —replicó.

Draco la miró de soslayo: no sonreía, sino que al igual que él, parecía apartada por momentos de la mansión. Trató de imaginarse qué era lo que le diría Narcissa si un día —absurdo—, se hubiese presentado en casa, diciendo que Potter fue su amante.

—Creí que regresarías hasta mañana —comentó con auténtico interés.

—Son cosas de tiempo.

Asintió, pese a que Draco intuyó que ella sabía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Su madre siempre había sido una mujer muy observadora y estaba seguro de que su comportamiento estaba siendo notado por ella… y sólo hasta ese momento, el rubio comprendió lo mucho parecía mucho a su madre: cuando algo los preocupaba y dolía se refugiaban en un sitio privado… en un lugar donde sólo parecían tener acceso ellos dos.

—Hoy en la tarde, Astoria y yo salimos a comer —confesó Narcissa. Draco entrecerró sus ojos, esperando lo que sin duda vendría después y explicaría el ánimo de su madre—. Encontramos por casualidad, y durante un instante, a Ted Lupin. Ha crecido mucho ese muchacho.

El rubio cerró sus ojos unos momentos, invadido por los dolorosos recuerdos. Potter, ahí estaba Potter, adentrándose en su casa, en su refugio, en dónde se suponía que no podría llegar. Ahí se encontraba, ingeniándoselas para llegar a él, incluso usando a su madre. Apretó sus puños, furioso. ¡Maldito Potter! El recuerdo de sus labios, sus gemidos, la forma en la que se unían al hacer el amor.

—Teddy.

—¿Perdón?

Maldita sea. Su boca lo había traicionado. Abrió los ojos y miró a su madre, buscando una rápida solución a esa jodida trampa.

—Ted Lupin. Sé que le dicen Teddy, lo escuché alguna vez estando en el Ministerio… Potter le llamó así… es su padrino.

Narcissa lo observó con fijamente. Luego, como si finalmente le hubiera encontrado la lógica y la gracia a la situación, ella se cubrió la boca con la mano, tratando inútilmente de ocultar su elegante sonrisa.

—¿Eso no convierte entonces, sólo un poco, a Harry Potter en miembro de nuestra familia?

Draco bufó y entendió la relación. Teddy Lupin no dejaba de estar ligado a los Malfoy. Narcissa cerró los ojos y suspiró tan suave, que el rubio observó con curiosidad el rostro de su madre. Ella parecía estar más tranquila que cuando había llegado.

—Sus padres están muertos —murmuró la dama—…seguramente Andrómeda y Potter fueron los que criaron a Ted… —pausó sus palabras y tomó aire, posiblemente para replicar aquello que quizás era lo que la mantenía inquieta y deseaba confesar—. El muchacho… Ted, me sonrió cuando nos encontramos. Tiene rasgos de los Black…

Escuchó cómo su hijo servía dos vasos llenos de whisky, extendiéndole uno. Narcissa observó con atención el color de la bebida.

—En realidad Potter es… una buena persona.

Draco bebió un poco antes de contestar.

—Lo es.

_De verdad lo era._

oOoOoOo

* * *

Una sonrisa se dibujó en aquellos tiernos labios. Sus mejillas se sentían enrojecer como no lo habían hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero es que le era inevitable no mostrar aquella reacción, sobre todo cuando tenías una mirada como la de Draco Malfoy siguiendo cada uno de tus movimientos.

—Deja de observarme —reprochó Astoria, dejando a un lado el diario que leía. Pero Malfoy no le hizo ningún caso y descarado, continúo delineando con la mirada cada detalle de la anatomía de su hermosa esposa.

—¿Por qué tengo qué hacer eso? —cuestionó, levantando una ceja.

—Porque no encontrarás lo que buscas…

—¿Qué?

Ella lo miró fijamente y sonrió. Draco, francamente impactado, se incorporó mejor para ver la cara de Astoria. ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho…? O mejor aún, ¿qué le había insinuado? Seguían mirándose y ninguno de los dos corto aquel mudo lazo… ¿acaso ella sabía?

—Draco, no me mires como si estuvieses encontrado a un Kappa.

—¿Por qué me dijiste eso? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué cosa? —replicó ella, doblando el diario cuidadosamente por la mitad.

—Lo que… mencionaste… sobre lo que busco…

Astoria sonrió. ¡Ah, qué curioso! ¿Será que todos los de Slytherin tenían el don común de expresar sus teorías, conspiraciones y pensamientos en distintas formas de sonrisas? Recordó que eso siempre le había agradado de su esposa, era como verse en un espejo, intentando de descifrarse a sí mismo.

—¿Y acaso no es así? Estás buscando…

¿Lo hacía? No. No lo hacía… no debía buscarlo más.

oOoOoOo

* * *

Draco se preguntó qué hacía ahí. Él, claro está, la había invitado pero, ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué razón ella había aceptado? Bueno, no tenía porqué sorprenderle, después de todo, estaba hablando de Scamander, quien en ese momento dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y abrió sus ojos para mirarlo. Sus ojos eran tan vivos y expresivos que el Slytherin sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna.

Son como los de Harry, pensó para sus adentros, expresivos.

—¿Así es como has decidido salvarte? —preguntó Luna.

—¿A qué te refieres? —últimamente, Draco parecía un verdadero idiota. Sentía que todo el mundo sabía algo que él ignoraba y se habían propuesto echárselo en cara para hacerle quedar mal, justo como ahora.

—Harry tiene a Lily y a Teddy… son como sus cables de realidad, los que le impiden correr y dejar todo. Scorpius está en Hogwarts, así que debe ser más difícil para ti que para él esta separación… aunque tú lo ocultas mejor.

—Estaba aburrido, Scamander —murmuró fríamente Draco—. Por eso te llamé, para que me diviertas un rato.

—No —respondió sonriente—. Me pediste venir porque te hace falta. Porque lo necesitas. Pero intentas mantenerte firme por una promesa que ni siquiera ustedes comprenden. Yo soy lo más cercano a lo que estás buscando… me buscas, porque esperas encontrar a Harry en mí.

"_Porque no encontrarás lo que buscas…_" Ésas habían sido las palabras que Astoria le había dicho días atrás. Y ahora, Luna le golpeaba el orgullo diciéndole directamente lo que su esposa había susurrado en un enigma que él hubiese comprendido hacía días, sino fuera porque...

…Él ya no estaba.

—¿Te das cuenta, Scamander? —declaró Draco, esbozando una sonrisa arrogante—. Siempre me haces reír.

—Y ustedes a mi, Draco.

oOoOoOo

* * *

Scorpius debía admitir que cuando fue enviado a la casa Slytherin, sintió un orgullo amargo. Estaba feliz de ser el digno heredero de su familia… y también lo detestaba. Los típico "Es un Malfoy, no cabe duda" no se habían hecho esperar en forma de murmullos a su alrededor. Pero entonces alguien vino a callar todos esos malos cotilleos: Albus Potter… el hijo del héroe, que también sería su compañero de casa.

No es que le interesa mucho en realidad, pero sabía que le sería inevitable no compartir palabras con él. Scorpius lo aceptó de buena manera porque, después de todo, no había sido criado —como muchos pensaban— para odiar a los Potter. Ellos eran algo neutral para él.

Pero aquella noche, Albus Potter le sonrió. Y con el paso de los días, comenzó a descubrir a un chico que también compartía la irritación de ser comparado con su padre, de tener que vivir tras la sombra de dos progenitores demasiado famosos para su gusto… pero sobre todo, de sentirse feliz al romper la tradición de su familia al ir a Slytherin. Scorpius también lo envidió un poco.

—¡Vaya, pero qué cara traes Scorp! —murmuró sorprendido Albus al entrar aquella noche, a inicios de Diciembre, a la sala común de Slytherin. El moreno venía más despeinado que de costumbre y a Scorpius no le costó adivinar que el muchacho había estado recientemente con su hermano mayor, James, quien tenía el mal hábito de despeinar de esa manera a Albus—. Cualquiera diría que te han castigado toda la tarde.

Albus se echó con gracia al sofá, a un lado del rubio, quien lo miró de soslayo. Había que admitir que el chico era un Slytherin bastante relajado. Pero Scorpius sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa, se encontraba el muchacho astuto que hacía orgullosa a su casa.

—El Profeta… —comenzó a decir Scorpius—, habla muchos de nuestros padres. ¿Por qué también tiene que enterarse de hasta cuando el mío sale hasta de viaje?

—Papá dice que la mayoría de lo que sale en el profeta son exageraciones —comentó Albus, mordiendo una rana de chocolate que había sacado de quien sabe donde.

—Lo sé, pero… ¡Es ridículo! ¿Recuerdas el artículo de hace meses?

Albus asintió y mordió la rana una vez más. Luego, como si el chocolate le hubiera dado el poder de la clarividencia, esbozó esa sonrisa que Scorpius había aprendido a reconocer cuando a su amigo se le ocurría alguna retorcida idea.

—Deberíamos darle al Profeta cosas de las qué hablar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Scorpius, levantando la ceja de manera idéntica a Draco—. ¡Te estoy diciendo que me fastidia justamente eso!

—Si van a hablar, ¿no sería divertido que fuera con provecho? —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros—. A propósito, Scorpius, ¿qué vas a hacer en las vacaciones de Navidad…?

oOoOoOo

* * *

¡Pero qué buen humor podía tener Scorpius cuando quería! Sí, su hijo era bastante gracioso… de seguro lo había heredado de… uhm… bueno, alguien en la familia Black debería tener ese humor. ¡Por ejemplo, está su prima que murió durante la guerra, Nymphadora! No la conocía de nada, pero según había escuchado era muy alegre. ¡De algún lado debió sacar ese humor Scorpius, estaba seguro!

Porque eso que estaba escrito en el pergamino no podía ser otra cosa que una broma. Una cruel, maldita, estúpida, inútil, pretenciosa y pesada broma.

—Creo que deberíamos aceptar la idea de Scorpius, Draco —dijo Astoria.

Y encima de todo, su esposa apoyaba la idea. Maldita sea, alguien le había cambiado la familia a Draco y él no se había dado cuenta.

Pero a pesar de pensar eso, el día llegó. No sabía cómo la respuesta afirmativa llegó las manos de su hijo, pero ahora lo esperaba en King Cross. El tren de Hogwarts recién hacía su parada por motivo de las vacaciones navideñas, y mientras veía a una docena de chicos descender, localizó enseguida el cabello pálido de su hijo, quien se acercó a sus padres para saludarlos. Astoria lo abrazó fuertemente y Draco sólo sonrió.

—Ustedes… —murmuró Draco en una frase que no pudo completar.

Scorpius había volteado al escuchar un grito que lo llamaba, y Draco por inercia, siguió la dirección de la mirada. Albus Potter se acercaba a ello… y Harry, a su lado parecía cual animal enviado al matadero.

Draco lo observó: aquel cabello eternamente despeinado, la mirada verde, la expresión que parecía gritarle que también le había extrañado… que luchaba cada noche por no recordarle.

Se acercó. Qué ironía. Estando tan cerca de Potter y sin poder tocarlo… incluso hubiera sido reconfortante pelear como cuando eran niños. ¡Pero qué triste! Extrañarlo tanto, que echaba de menos su horrible relación en Hogwarts.

—Potter.

Harry tardó un segundo en levantar la mirada. Merlín, Malfoy rogaba que nunca lo hiciera. ¿Cómo se enfrentaría a esa mirada sin querer besarlo justo ahí? Entonces, esas gemas verdes se posaron en las suyas y en ese momento, estando tan irónicamente lejos de Harry como nunca antes, Draco tuvo la sensación de que el auror rogaba lo mismo que él:

_"Aléjate, aléjate… largo… no estoy listo para enfrentarte… no estoy preparado para mirarte y no amarte…"_

—Malfoy —susurró.

Durante esas semanas, Draco no se había permitido extrañar a Harry: hacerlo sería demasiado, implicaría admitir cuando dentro se había clavado el auror en su alma; cuánto lo había marcado. Había sido fácil ignorar sus sentimientos, a fin de cuentas, ¿no había sido siempre en su mayoría lo que había hecho?

Pero entonces volver a Harry de frente… mierda.

Ahora finalmente se daba cuenta… de cuánto amaba al auror.

Su historia nunca debió ser así. No, mejor aún. Deberían seguir odiándose. Sería menos doloroso.

oOoOoOo

* * *

.

_La autora al habla:_

_Bueno, es bastante curioso este capítulo De alguna forma me imagino a Draco menos expresivo que Harry sobre su separación, pero también más atormentado y lastimado. Pero no se preocupen, de alguna forma se arreglará todo. _

_**Muchas gracias a Violet Strawberry, ruka0727 y Adrienne Lupin por los review. ¡Las adoro! owo!**_


	14. Cadenas: El inevitable lazo del destino

**Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuera, la historia hubiese terminado de una manera retorcida, más dramática y más slash. JAJAJAJA. ¿Aparecerán este año los derechos en mi calcetín el día de Navidad? **

* * *

**Un secreto de Tres**

Por:

PukitChan

_"…Si no puedo salvarte, estoy dispuesto a caer contigo"_

_—Reloj de arena. _

**Cadenas: El inevitable lazo del destino**

Algunas veces, y sólo de vez en cuando, Harry se preguntaba qué sería de su vida si aquella noche, muchos años atrás, no hubiese rechazado la mano de Draco Malfoy. ¿Serían amigos? ¿Draco lo hubiera apoyado en su lucha contra Vodelmort como lo hicieron en su momento Ron y Hermione? ¿Dumbledore habría cambiado para con él? ¿Para Malfoy y él… habría sido natural el enamorarse…?

—¿Papá?

Harry agitó su cabeza y al esbozar una falsa sonrisa, le fue inevitable no extender su brazo y estrechar la mano contra la nívea que se ofrecía, una vez más, en su dirección.

—Pensé que me ibas a dejar con la mano en alto _otra vez_, Potter —murmuró Draco, sonriendo de lado. Harry entrecerró los ojos y deseó saber con todo su ser cómo el rubio podía mantenerse tan estoico en ese encuentro. Él se sentía verdaderamente idiota, a punto de ser descubierto. ¿Desde cuando esas manos eran tan calientes?

—Y yo pensé que habíamos llegado a una tregua, Malfoy —contestó con calma, obligándose a soltarlo cuando sintió que el otro alejaba el calor de su lado.

—Tenemos qué —comentó irónico, paseando su vista por la estación, deteniéndose sólo cuando encontró a Scorpius y a Albus mirándoles atentamente—. _Algunos_ nos están obligando, ¿no?

Albus se encogió de hombros, soltando una breve risa y Scorpius levantó una ceja con una gracia tan única, que Harry se preguntó si aquel gesto era una herencia natural en los Malfoy.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —refunfuñó Albus en un acto bastante infantil—. Sólo queremos disfrutar de nuestras primeras vacaciones de Hogwarts.

—Además —observó Scorpius—, si en verdad no quisieran ni verse nos habrían contestado con un rotundo no.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una fugaz e incómoda mirada. ¿Querían verse? ¿Estaban usando de pretexto a sus hijos para hacerlo y fingían que era un castigo?

—Nosotros no tenemos once años, Scorpius —murmuró Draco, ganándose una mirada enojada de su heredero.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Harry, apretando los labios.

—No, Potter —exclamó Draco—. Por eso tenemos que elegir rápido. Creo que a tus seguidores comienzan a llamarle la atención nuestro… _encuentro. _

Albus volteó y, para su satisfacción, notó cómo unas personas cuchicheaban, mirando en su dirección. Seguramente los del Profeta no tardarían en enterarse de aquello.

—¿Entonces, lo que les pedimos Scorpius y yo sí podrá ser? —preguntó el pequeño Potter, sonriendo de una forma que a su padre le pareció muy Slytherin. No es que le molestara, era que como auror, podía identificar aquellos que ocultaban algo. Y definitivamente, aquellos dos niños no estaban diciendo toda la versión de la historia.

—Claro, Albus —resopló Potter, repentinamente muy estresado. Nervioso, se tocó el cuello y miró a Draco, quien sólo parecía estar indiferente ante su presencia. Le irritó. Le molestó tanto que el rubio no se viera tan afectado como él. —Yo ofrezco mi…

—Potter —interrumpió Draco—. Que sea en _Malfoy Manor… _

—Pero…

—Acepta —pidió, aunque más bien sonó a una orden. Harry le observó y sólo porque lo conocía mejor de lo que los demás habrían podido imaginar, entiendo que aquellas palabras eran sinceras.

—De acuerdo, Malfoy… entonces, ¿ese día estará bien?

—Claro… —por un breve instante, la mirada de Draco se posó en Ginny y los otros hijos de Harry—, los estaremos esperando. Scorpius, vamos.

El muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo, y tras una respetuosa mirada a Harry, les dio las buenas tardes antes de seguir los pasos de su padre.

—Se parece mucho a Malfoy —murmuró Harry, siendo éste su primer pensamiento en voz alta, el cual ni siquiera estaba planeado salir. Albus giró el rostro, buscando la mirada de su padre.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó curioso, notando cómo a la distancia, los Malfoy se unían a la mujer que también los acompañaba—. No paran de repetirnos que somos como sus pequeñas copias —gruñó.

Harry observó de soslayo a su hijo. Sí, se parecían más de lo que esperaba. Casi podía verse a sí mismo de esa manera, aunque claro, sin esa cicatriz y con todo ese peso detrás de él.

—Sinceramente —confesó el auror en voz baja—, yo espero que no se parezcan ni a Draco ni a mi.

Albus abrió la boca para contestar, mas no tuvo tiempo cuando su padre giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacía Ginny, James y Lily. Aun así, el muchacho no era ciego, ¿acaso su padre estaba triste por alguna razón? O mejor aún… ¿acaso había llamado al señor Malfoy por su nombre…?

**...**

* * *

**...**

No podía creerlo. No, no y más no. ¿Acaso Harry era un completo masoquista? ¡Su padrino estaba completamente loco! Por eso, mientras avanzaba presuroso por aquellos pasillos que conocía desde su infancia y en los cuales nunca se rechazó su presencia, Ted Lupin maldecía por lo bajo. Su cabello lucía un intenso color rojo oscuro que mostraba la fuerza de sus emociones. ¡No quería, de verdad que no! Aquello era una estupidez.

—¡Harry! —gritó, azotando de buenas a primeras la puerta del despacho del Jefe de Aurores. Escuchó algunos murmullos a su alrededor, pero nadie trató de detenerlo pues sabían que era el ahijado de Potter. Además, a Teddy no le importaba nada, absolutamente nada en ese momento más que el hombre que en ese momento apareció frente a sus ojos: Harry estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, mirando enojado un pergamino hasta que levantó la vista para encontrarse al chico.

Contrario a lo que Teddy esperaba, como un grito de reproche o alguna exclamación preocupada por parte de su padrino, éste se limitó a mirarlo e indicarle que se sentara frente a él, en el asiento que lucía exactamente como si estuviera aguardando por él. Harry dejó el pergamino en la mesa y resopló, sellando la puerta y efectuando un hechizo silenciador.

—Tardaste —comentó Harry con gracia. Recargó el codo en la mesa para apoyar el mentón en la palma de su mano. Teddy mordió su labio, pero el color de su cabello pareció oscurecerse aún más.

—¡No puedes hacerlo, Harry! —gritó Teddy, azotando las palmas contra el escritorio, gesto que no pareció alterar al auror en ningún momento—. ¡Cuando James…!

—Teddy —interrumpió, negando con la cabeza—. No tiene nada de malo. Albus fue quien me lo pidió, así que, ¿cuál es el problema? Tú mismo me dijiste alguna vez que no te gustaban los prejuicios contra los de Slytherin, porque Andrómeda acudió allí.

—¡Pero…! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con las casas! —reprochó, hundiéndose en la silla y cruzando los brazos. Harry sonrió brevemente cuando notó que poco a poco, el color del cabello de Teddy comenzaba a tornarse un poco más claro.

—Inicia por ahí… —contestó melancólico.

Lupin entrecerró los ojos: seguía enojado por la decisión de su padrino, la que James le había comentado en una carta, pero definitivamente estaba menos rabioso. Le era imposible enfadarse de esa manera con el hombre que lo había criado.

—No quiero… —masculló Teddy entre susurros—, no quiero volver a verte como aquella noche, Harry. Estabas herido… ¡Y fue a causa de ese maldito de…!

—¡Ted!

Potter, apenas alzando la voz, calló a su ahijado antes de que la oración fuera completada. El muchacho lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una nueva rabia se apoderó de aquella mirada. Le pareció natural que estuviera ofendido, pero Harry no permitiría que Draco fuera insultado frente a él.

—Lo siento —musitó Harry, colocando su mano en el hombro de Teddy, quien giró el rostro evitando así el verle—. Sé que debes estar muy preocupado por mi y lo entiendo, por supuesto. No me siento muy orgulloso de que vieras la parte de mí que es débil… haberte decepcionado.

Teddy quiso apresurarse a decirle que no era eso lo que sentía, pero quería saber también la verdad. Optó por callar y simplemente mirar a su padrino. Él lo escucharía… quizás, ni siquiera tendría porque escuchar la explicación, pero él quería saberla. Y sabía que Harry entendía perfectamente la necesidad de no estar rodeado de mentiras.

—Últimamente me he vuelto muy cobarde, Teddy. Pensé que en cualquier momento tú me buscarías y quizás yo no quise hacerlo por miedo a tu reacción. En cambio tú… —suspiró y cerró los ojos. No tenía caso mentirle a alguien que sabía la verdad, sólo le quedaba contar la historia desde su punto de vista—. Pero antes… si tanto te preocupo —sonrió—. ¿Nos acompañarías? Puedes venir Victoire, si gustas.

Ted se tomó unos minutos para analizar las palabras de su padrino. Consideró detalladamente su ofrecimiento y pensó en Malfoy, en lo que podría descubrir si lo veía. Sabía que su padrino le hablaría de lo sucedido, pero nunca sería lo mismo que verlo con sus propios ojos. _Tenía_ que saber _porqué._ Necesitaba encontrar una razón que lo llenara, mucho más allá de las palabras.

—Está bien…

...

* * *

...

El reflejo que el espejo le devolvía no parecía ser normal. Vestía un elegante traje en el que no llegaba a sentirse completamente cómodo, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, su cabello desordenado y sus manos permanecían estáticas en alto, como si repentinamente hubiera olvidado cómo se hacía un nudo en la corbata.

—Sólo hazlo —se reprochó, mirando con atención el espejo para conseguir que aquel nudo quedara tan perfecto como se esperaría. Lo hizo con cuidado y, sin sorpresa alguna, constató que podía usar sin problemas una corbata pulcramente arreglada.

¿Por qué anteriormente no podía hacerlo de esa misma manera? Cierto… usaba de pretexto su poco sentido común de la elegancia, para que Draco se acercara y atara por él, aquel asqueroso nudo. ¡Cuántas veces había accedido el rubio, seguramente a sabiendas de que Potter lo había hecho aposta!

—Te ves muy bien, Harry —murmuró una fémina voz. El auror volteó y encontró a Ginny calzada en un vestido azul que resaltaba su hermosa figura. El maquillaje de ella era natural, pero suficiente como para hacer que la pelirroja destacara por sí misma. Harry no podría negar nunca que su esposa era una mujer realmente bella.

—Estás hermosa —devolvió el cumplido con sinceridad. Ella se encogió de hombros tímidamente y caminó hacía su esposo, dedicándole millones de preguntas con la mirada, pero sin que ninguna fuese formulada en realidad.

—Los chicos también están listos y Teddy ya llegó —explicó Ginny—, te estamos esperando. No querrás llegar tarde, ¿verdad? —rió, palmeándole el pecho.

—¿Y si sí quiero llegar muy tarde? —cuestionó, tomando entre sus manos el abrigo que Ginny cargaba. Ella le hecho una mirada suspicaz antes de decir:

—No, llegaremos puntuales, es un buen regalo para los Malfoy. —Rodeó con sus manos el cuerpo tibio de su esposo, recargando su mejilla en su pecho—. Feliz Navidad, Harry.

—Feliz Navidad, Ginny.

Ambos se separaron y caminaron hacía el piso inferior, donde una emocionada Lily, un enfurruñado James, un animado Albus y un serio pero sonriente Teddy, los voltearon a ver en espera de lo que acontecería. La familia no tardó en aparece en Wiltshire, a las afueras de _Malfoy Manor. _

Harry no pudo evitar encontrar la gracia en la ironía de la situación: Iba a cenar con su ex amante, el día de Navidad, rodeados de su familia, en el mismo lugar donde fue tomado como prisionero, y donde también, la visión que se tenían el uno del otro comenzó a caminar, cuando Draco en algún momento del pasado, se negó a identificar a Harry.

—Cambió —musitó inconscientemente el auror cuando ante los ojos de todos, una hermosa y quizá hasta familiar mansión, lucía en todo su esplendor.

—Wooo —escuchó una profunda exclamación de Albus—. Scorpius no mentía cuando le pregunté el tamaño de la mansión.

Una serie de déjà vu atravesaron la mente del auror, aquellos momentos en Hogwarts, donde el rubio presumido hablaba de su tan grande linaje. Sonrió sin alegría al darse cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido y cómo su vida mágica había cruzado con la de Malfoy desde el primer momento de su existencia.

—Buenas noches, señores —El moreno se sobresaltó cuando escuchó una voz chillona y vieja que les saludaba en una reverencia. No se percató de en que momento un elfo doméstico había llegado para darles la bienvenida al lugar, y ahora los conducía por el hermoso camino flanqueado de árboles y elegancia. Les tomó unos minutos llegar a la puerta principal, misma que el elfo les abrió antes de dar una nueva reverencia y desaparecer.

Vaya… ¿de verdad podría ser tan fácil todo? Quizá, después de todo, Harry sólo estaba siendo melodramático. ¿Qué importaba el ver a Draco Malfoy una vez más? No le necesitaba. ¿No había vivido sin él ya por el lapso de casi dos meses? ¿Qué tan diferente entonces podría ser toda una vida sin él? Podría ser que hasta esa noche, volvieran a ser los dos desconocidos civilizados que, ante todos, se suponía que eran.

—Buenas noches y bienvenidos. Feliz Navidad a todos.

Harry gesticuló un poco, pensando que ese saludo tan amigable podría haber sonado muchísimo mejor con un tono de voz que pareciera expresar que realmente estaba sintiendo aquellas palabras y no sólo como un simple convenio. Jadeó. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Últimamente no funcionaba su mente. ¿Se estaría volviendo viejo y debía dejar su labor como auror? Intentó desesperadamente buscar su famoso valor Gryffindor.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy. Muchas gracias por la invitación —exclamó Ginny con sinceridad, aunque no pudo evitar un leve dejo de precaución en su voz que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Harry supuso que mucho menos para Malfoy, de quien justo en ese momento sentía su mirada puesta en él. Su esposa le dio un ligero y discreto codazo, para que el auror reaccionar.

—Ah… Feliz Navidad —exclamó Harry, volviendo a la realidad. ¡Mierda! ¿Desde cuándo Draco estaba parado tan cerca de él, mirándolo educadamente? Giró un poco su cabeza y vio a sus hijos hablando, y al parecer Albus le presentaba a Scorpius a su hermana menor. Ginny le sostenía del brazo y Teddy los miraba atento, o quizás más bien, expectante.

Así debía sentirse un bicho raro. ¡Esperen! Harry Potter siempre había sido un bicho raro.

Luego de su dosis de humor negro, Harry trató de ser más positivo. Levantó la vista y por primera vez en la velada, la imagen de Draco Malfoy apareció ante sus ojos. El hombre los conducía hacía el comedor, y joder, se veía tan condenadamente sexy envuelto en ese traje. Por enésima vez, Harry se obligó a detener el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Merlín… ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

—Buenas noches.

Harry comenzaba a odiar aquel saludo. ¡Era irritante, de verdad que lo era! ¿Por qué demonios tenían que saludar con tanta formalidad? Inhaló profundo, antes de sentir un pequeño apretón de Ginny y el silencio sepulcral que rodeó la habitación: demasiado tarde, Harry comprendió que, quien exclamó aquel saludo, había sido su ahijado… dirigido a Narcissa Malfoy.

—Narcissa —exclamó Harry, esta vez con real interés. Fueron pocas las veces en las que, después de la guerra, la encontró. Nunca intercambiaron palabras que iban más allá de la cortesía, pero Harry siempre le dejó en claro su agradecimiento. Incluso si ella lo había salvado por el bien de su familia, sólo hasta que Potter tuvo a sus hijos, comprendió cualquier movimiento que ella efectuó.

—Hola —saludó ella, con un intento bastante amargo de una sonrisa. Sintió curiosas miradas a su alrededor, sobre todo la de Draco, pero optó por ignorarlas al igual que Narcissa, pues ella estaba más interesada en caminar y extender su mano hacía Ted. Por un instante, el mucho se tensó, pero enseguida respondió y presentó esa sonrisa que, Harry sabía, era sincera. —Feliz Navidad. ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

—Claro —contestó Teddy—. ¿Y yo…?

—Llámame Narcissa, si no te molesta.

Draco carraspeó, llamado la atención de todos, hasta de los niños que, pese a que no comprendían qué sucedía del todo en realidad, parecían haberse contagiado por el ambiente que no podía dejar de catalogarse como tenso. Harry admitió para sí mismo que preferiría estar en ese momento en su despacho, acomodando un aburrido papeleo, que retomar los pasos hacía el amplio comedor, donde una mesa elegantemente puesta y una mujer, absurdamente hermosa, les sonreía dándoles la bienvenida.

"_Astoria… Malfoy_" registró inmediatamente su mente. Necesitó desviar la mirada para buscar a Albus y Scorpius, que parecían mantener una conversación sobre las casas de Hogwarts y algún profesor. La sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo le animó una vez más a comportarse como debía, pero a esas alturas estaba seguro de que todos habrían notado su dispersión actual.

—Harry… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ginny en voz baja, mirando fijamente a su esposo, quien tragó saliva, pese a que sentía la garganta terriblemente seca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No lo sabía. ¡Se suponía que era un adulto sensato, que todo lo de Draco había quedado atrás, en aquel momento en el que se dijeron adiós!

—No sé —susurró, cerrando los ojos y tocando la mano de Ginny que reposaba en su mejilla. Necesitaba algo de cual sostenerse o en cualquier momento se derrumbaría. ¿Por qué no podía controlarse? ¿Por qué no salía todo como había sido planeado? —. Ginny, no sé qué me pasa.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y desvió su rostro un momento, encontrándose de inmediato con las miradas de Draco y Teddy puestas en ellos… o más bien en Harry. Mordió su labio inferior y, cuando regresó la vista hacía su marido, le levantó la barbilla, depositando un casto beso en sus labios.

—Enfrentemos la cena, Harry —murmuró, de una manera en la que sólo él podría escucharle. —Sin importar qué, sabes que te apoyo.

Potter abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No sabía qué había pasado en aquella frase de parte de su esposa, que lo golpeó y lo ató a la realidad. Ella y sus hijos eran su familia y no podría decepcionarles, no otra vez.

—Sí —murmuró. Movió su cuerpo y notó cómo todos tomaban asiento. Al parecer, el mundo no había dejado de moverse sólo porque él se sentía justamente como si lo acabara de golpear una bludger. Al mismo tiempo, fue un alivio descubrir que, al parecer, no aparentaba estar tan nervioso como se sentía.

Escuchó más saludos acompañados de felicitaciones por la temporada y sin darse cuenta acabó ocupando un asiento también. Miró los platos tan limpios que inclusive podía ver su reflejo en ellos: Harry estaba más despeinado que de costumbre, pero por alguna razón lo que más inquietaba de él era su mirada: parecía totalmente perdida.

"¡_Maldita sea! Deja de actuar como mierda y enfréntalo Potter… él solamente es Malfoy ahora. ¡Acéptalo de una buena vez!_"

Alzó la mirada.

Draco estaba sentado justo frente a él, clavándole los ojos grises en los suyos. _Como esa primera vez. _Harry le devolvió la mirada, aquella que Draco conocía de sobra, aquella en la que sólo un segundo bastaba para decirse lo que sentían uno por el otro… traición, rabia… ¿amor?

Ted suspiró mientras cerraba sus puños bajo la mesa. Si algo pasaba… si acaso su padrino sufría…

De pronto, Astoria Malfoy sonrió y levantó una copa.

—Primeramente… Feliz Navidad a todos, por supuesto.

—Feliz Navidad —replicaron todos en coro disparejo.

Harry se relamió los labios. Draco, sin darse cuenta, le imitó.

Entendieron de inmediato.

_Aquella farsa no iba a durar para siempre… _

Una noche… sólo necesitaban sobrevivir una noche más…

...

* * *

...

**Autora al habla:**

**_Este es a lo que yo llamo, "capítulo puente" se sorprenderían saber lo mucho que me ayudan este tipo de capítulos para dejar caer las tormentas en las tramas XD. Aunque el capítulo está más que concentrado en Harry y sus problemas, todos estan haciendo movimientos que apoyaran para el golpe final de la historia. Porque sí, ¡nos estamos aproximando de a poco al final! No se preocupen, aún nos quedan algunos capítulos más por delante._**

**_Gracias a ruka0727 y Violet Strawberry por sus reviews. ¡Siempre me hacen sonreír! _**


	15. Eterno invierno: La noche de la mentira

_¿Están listos para maldecirme? XD Espero que sí, ¡Varitas listas, lectores! _

_En este capítulo me acompañó la canción "You don't know me" de Michael Bublé, especialmente en la parte de Harry bajo la nieve, ya llegaran a ella. ¡Gracias! _

**Harry Potter no apareció debajo de mi pino el día de Navidad. ¡Maldita sea!**

* * *

**Un secreto de tres**

Por: PukitChan

**Eterno invierno: La noche de las mentiras**

No podía precisar cuánto tiempo estuvieron mirando el jardín a través del ventanal, acompañados por el murmullo de las pláticas lejanas que se alcanzaban a escuchar desde el otro lado de la habitación. Sólo sabía en esos instantes que, Harry, lucía aquel semblante serio que a Draco siempre le había gustado pero en contadas ocasiones también le había amedrentado.

—Míranos, Potter —murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que la conversación se limitara a ellos dos—. Aquí, tú y yo conversando, en una situación no planeada, donde seguramente todos piensan que estamos reconciliándonos con nuestro pasado.

—¿Y no es eso lo que hemos estado desesperadamente de hacer toda la noche, Malfoy? —cuestionó, colocando una mano sobre el cristal, sin mirar al rubio, sólo a aquel árbol lejano.

—Sabíamos que era inevitable el encontrarnos, sobre todo cuando nuestros hijos comparten, no sólo la edad, sino también la casa en Hogwarts. ¿Y ahora resulta que estás sorprendido por esta reunión?

Harry bebió un poco. No sabía qué clase de vino caro el rubio le había servido, pero francamente ahora su sentido del gusto estaba muerto. Alejó su vista del árbol y se concentró en el reflejo que el vidrio le devolvía; sus hijos, Teddy, su esposa, todos conviviendo con la familia Malfoy de una manera en la que, al parecer, estaban dispuestos a borrar aquellos prejuicios del pasado.

—No estoy sorprendido —contestó finalmente—. De hecho, si esto no hubiera ocurrido, probablemente me sentiría traicionado.

—¿Acaso el gran Jefe de Aurores está presumiendo su capacidades? —ironizó, aunque no pudo dejar de ser irritante para el mismo Draco pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—Sólo estoy diciendo —añadió de manera inesperada, girando el rostro para ver a sus hijos. Por inercia, Draco le imitó—, que no podemos huir de lo que es inevitable.

—¿Entonces, qué se supone que éramos nosotros, Potter?

El auror regresó su vista para clavarla en los ojos grises de Draco. Apretó sus labios con fuerza, y Draco supo de inmediato que estaba reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas el decir algo quizá inapropiado por la ocasión. Era extraña la situación que estaban viviendo en esos instantes, pero más raro aún el hecho de que pudieran mantener esa conversación tan civilizadamente. Aunque tal vez se debía a que estaban dedicados en ese momento a no decir lo que realmente estaban pensando.

—¿Qué veías tú en el espejo de Oesed? —preguntó Harry, cambiando el tema, uno que tomó a Draco con la guardia baja, porque era algo que no se habría esperado; a lo largo del tiempo, jamás había escuchado esa cuestión. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en ese momento?

—No es algo que te interese, Potter —masculló, rechinando los dientes.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —Harry, cuidadosamente, bajó su mano libre y la rozó sutilmente con la de Draco, quien apenas frunció el ceño ante eso, apenas cerrando el puño. ¿Vivir de roces, de miradas prohibidas? Ellos no necesitaban nada de eso, era patético seguir de esa manera. ¿No fue en primer lugar uno de los motivos que los llevó a su separación?

—Eso es lo que es —afirmó el Slytherin—. Yo no tengo interés en ti y tú tampoco deberías tenerlo en mí. Somos dos personas cuyo destino parece cruzarse de vez en cuando, nada más. Hasta podríamos llevarnos medio bien luego de años de malos entendidos. El Profeta publicará una página de esto, afirmando lo que nuestros hijos nos obligaron a hacer. Especularán sobre por qué el Héroe dejó que su hijo conviviera con el del Mortífago. Eso te causará molestias y muchas irritaciones, sencillamente porque te desagradan los del Profeta, y no tendrá nada que ver con nosotros. ¿Qué somos? Dos hombres que, por no herir a sus hijos, están dispuestos a soportarse, terminando por ser solamente conocidos causales que, de haber tenido la oportunidad, hubieran llegado a ser buenos amigos. Scorpius y Albus estarán muy complacidos por esto, porque, ¿lo has visto? Tienen un plan detrás de todo esto… no sé exactamente cuáles sean sus verdaderas intenciones, pero los he visto durante la cena. ¿No es un poco ridículo, Potter? Pudimos ser ellos.

—Suena como si intentarás convencerte a ti mismo, Malfoy —replicó suavemente. Pero Draco, al igual que Harry, prefirió cambiar el tema.

—Tu ahijado nos está vigilando, Potter. ¿Teme acaso que te lance un crucio? No sabía que no te pudieses defender solo…

Harry sonrió sin alegría, dejando que sus ojos verdes buscaran algo con lo cual entretenerse, algo que no fuera aquel hombre rubio: fue cuando notó que llevaba más de una sospechosa media hora hablando con Draco. Carraspeó y le lanzó una mirada, moviendo la cabeza para recordarle que tenían sus familias presentes. Draco asintió y se alejaron de la ventana, sólo para encontrar que sus esposas, tanto Ginny como Astoria, hablaban con más confianza de la que se podría esperar en ellas. ¿El motivo? Sus hijos, quienes al estar en la misma casa, les proporcionaban más temas que compartir.

—…tranquila, Ginevra —¿Ahora hasta se tuteaban? —, a pesar de la ubicación de la sala común, no son tan frías las habitaciones en Slytherin —mientras decía eso, Astoria levantó la vista y sonrió, extendiéndole su mano a Draco, quien la rodeó por la cintura al sentarse a su lado—. Te aseguro de que Albus está protegido.

—¡Mamá, por favor! —chilló Albus desde la lejanía, y Harry, quien también se había sentado a un lado de Ginny, comprendió que de alguna forma su hijo había alcanzando a oír también aquel pedazo de la conversación—. ¡No soy un niño!

Las dos mujeres rieron con una complicidad que a Draco y a Harry les sorprendió.

—Esa edad en la que son demasiado grandes para ser atendidos por sus madres —replicó Ginny cariñosamente, dirigiéndose a la señora Malfoy.

—Lo has dicho. Scorpius aún cree que no sé que extraña aquella manta especial para…

—¡Madre…! —un nuevo quejido, ahora por parte de un pequeño rubio.

—Vamos, dejen de avergonzarlos —exclamó repentinamente Draco, ganándose una mirada pesada por parte de ambas mujeres.

—Mal movimiento —rió Harry, aunque también le lanzaron una mirada incomoda.

—Oh, Draco —exclamó Astoria, sonriendo de lado, al clásico e inconfundible estilo Slytherin—. ¿Le preguntamos a Narcissa que hacías tú cuando no podías dormir…?

Unos metros más allá, Narcissa mantenía una conversación con Teddy. El muchacho asentía y daba algún tipo de comentario mientras sonreía y movía reiteradamente las manos. Su cabello había cambiado de tonalidad y unos mechones rosas lucían; Harry de inmediato relacionó aquello con Andrómeda.

—No te atreverías —masculló Draco. Su esposa sonrió y Ginny colocó una mano en sus labios, recargándose sobre el pecho de Harry, intentando reprimir sin mucho éxito una fuerte risotada. Que la esposa de Malfoy lo avergonzara usando a su madre, no era algo que veías todos los días.

Harry observó con atención, admirando la complicidad que Draco mantenía con su esposa; era similar a la que él tenía con Ginny, y se encontró preguntando cuánto había tenido que pasar esa mujer con Draco. Pero todas esas dudas se esfumaron cuando Ginny, inesperadamente se levantó y caminó hacía los chicos, que estaban jugando ajedrez mágico en esos momentos: James intentaba ganarle a Scorpius mientras Albus reía ante la satisfacción de ver perder a su hermano mayor.

—Ven, Lily —susurró Ginny, agachándose para tomar entre sus brazos a su hija, quien aún sentada junto con sus hermanos, empezaba a dormitar. La niña no tardó en acomodarse en los brazos tibios de su madre, cerrando los ojos y balbuceando algunas palabras. La mujer caminó una vez más hacía donde estaban reunidos y, sin decir nada, miró a Harry, quien pareció entender de inmediato qué era a lo que se refería su esposa.

—Ha sido una fantástica velada, de verdad y les estamos muy agradecidos —Harry sonrió con sinceridad y paseó su mirada por el matrimonio Malfoy—, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de retirarnos.

Pero Astoria se adelantó a cualquier otra palabra de la familia Potter.

—Por favor, quédense esta noche aquí —ofreció educadamente Astoria. Albus y Scorpius, cuya atención fue llamada con esas palabras, intercambiaron una sonrisa, nada parecida a las de Harry y Draco, que más bien parecían forzadas.

—No queremos ser ninguna molestia —murmuró Ginny, meciendo con suavidad a Lily.

—¡No lo serán! —exclamó la mujer, parecía que estaba disfrutando aquella situación—. Podemos llamar ahora mismo a un elfo, para que te guíe a una habitación a donde puedas dejar a tu hija, además, no creo que los chicos les moleste. ¿Verdad, Draco?

Malfoy apenas reveló en su expresión que no le estaba prestando atención a Astoria en realidad, pero, elegantemente se dirigió a Ginny y asintió.

—No tenemos inconvenientes.

Harry se preguntó muchas veces, en qué retorcida paralela dimensión había ido a caer, mientras observaba cómo Ginny y Lily desaparecían tras las puertas e inmensas escaleras de _Malfoy Manor, _para buscar una habitación donde dejar dormir a la menor de sus hijos. Cuando su esposa regresó, James le había pedido un nuevo juego a Scorpius, jurándole que le iba a ganar. Albus de manera inesperada ahora conversaba con Teddy, y Narcissa se había reunido con los adultos, comentando algunas situaciones del Ministerio.

¡Pero qué civilizados parecían! De hecho, parecían tener tan pocos inconvenientes con aquella reunión que cualquiera pensaría que era una tradición reunirse así cada año. ¡Claro! Los Malfoy no podían darse el lujo de rechazar a los Potter, luego de los altibajos que habían sufrido a lo largo de los años y por supuesto, si había algo que Harry compartía con Dumbledore, era la firme creencia de que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad. No era necesariamente hipocresía, ¿verdad? Era increíble ver hasta donde podía seguirlos el peso de la guerra de hacía tantos años. Alguna cosas claro que habían cambiado para bien, pero otras…

Sólo cuando después de algunas horas, todos se retiraron a dormir en alguna de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión, ambos hombres comprendieron que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaban haciendo. Pensar que ambos dormían tan cerca el uno del otro, bajo el mismo techo pero con tantas separaciones era, en el mejor de los casos, una absoluta ironía. Es decir, ¿los Malfoy y los Potter juntos de esa manera? Parecía chiste hasta de sólo decirlos en una misma oración.

—Es imposible —murmuró Harry, hundiendo su rostro contra la almohada. No sabía qué hora era aunque podía deducir que faltaban cuando menos dos horas para el amanecer. Abrió un ojo y notó a su esposa dormir profunda y tranquilamente. Le envidió, aunque sabía que no tenía porqué hacerlo: las razones que al auror le impedían dormir, eran todo menos racionales.

Cuidadoso de no despertarla, se incorporó de la cama y se colocó las gafas, aunque alrededor no había demasiado que ver, si no se tomaba en cuenta la sobria y fría decoración de la habitación. Observó con atención la suave pijama que los elfos domésticos le habían proporcionado, y se preguntó casi con infantilismo, si aquella prenda alguna vez la habría usado Draco. Un nuevo golpe a su cabeza le recordó que no tenía que pensar en aquello así que, limitándose a ponerse de pie y caminar por el suelo alfombrado, maldijo en voz baja a todos los magos que conocía. Tal vez un poco de aire fresco calmaría sus ideas…

Qué asco ser un adulto y no el chiquillo de Hogwarts.

Al abrir la puerta miró con atención los pasillos oscuros de alrededor, sintiéndose bastante estúpido por eso. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Escaparse a hurtadillas de la habitación y de repente ser capturado por Malfoy, para que fuera acusado posteriormente con la profesora McGonagall? ¡No estaba en Hogwarts, por Merlín! ¡Hacía mucho que había dejado eso atrás!

Renegando de sí mismo, echo a andar a través de _Malfoy Manor_, susurrando un _lumos_ que le permitiera no tropezar, pese a que lo único que tenía que hacer sería caminar derecho por el pasillo. Siguió andando con el simple propósito de salir de ese lugar que, en su inmensidad, le asfixiaba. Era una soberana tontería porque afuera, en esos momentos, una suave nevada había comenzando a adornar los jardines de la mansión en un hermoso tono blanco.

Le importó muy poco.

Abrió la puerta principal de la mansión y de inmediato un viento congelante estremeció su cuerpo mal cubierto: el pantalón se ajustaba perfectamente, pero tenía la camisa del pijama abierto y sus tetillas adquirieron un poco más de color. Tembló, aunque esa sensación no le acobardó sino que, al contrario, le dio la suficiente sensación de despertar y calma de la que ansiosamente Harry buscaba empaparse.

Un jadeó escapó de sus labios cuando sus pies descalzos se hundieron en la fría nieve. Joder, iba a pillar un buen resfriado luego de su pequeña aventura. Sonriendo, siguió caminando pese a sentir que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse, e incluso sus dientes comenzaron a castañar. En un intento bastante malo de darse calor a sí mismo, se abrazó y ridículamente nunca le ocurrió hacer uso de su varita. Simplemente llegó a uno de los jardines de la mansión, dejando que los copos de nieves comenzaran a humedecer no sólo su cabello, sino también su ropa y cuerpo. ¡Estaba loco! El gran final de Harry Potter sería bajo la nieve, con una hipotermia… ¡Cómo se divertiría el profeta narrando aquello! Harry no pudo dejar de reírse de sí mismo ante aquello, sintiéndose mejor consigo mismo. El frío, la nieve… quizá un poco de masoquismo, pero definitivamente le hacía sentir mejor, inclusive cuando fuera su misma magia la que intentaba protegerse del frío… aun así…

Aun así no importaba demasiado lo que sintiera en esos momentos. Pasarían, como todas las cosas en su vida, como el dolor que sintió con la muerte de Sirius, como cuando se vio obligado asumir un papel primordial en la guerra. ¿No acabó dejándolo todo atrás? Sus propias palabras mentales le provocaron una risotada que dejó escapar también un tibio vapor de sus labios. Increíble que pensara en eso luego de tantos años. Hacía mucho que había crecido y era hora de demostrarlo. Un adulto, ese hombre que estaba a cargo de una familia y también del departamento de aurores. ¡Es lo que era!

Unas pisadas irrumpieron sus peleas mentales.

No necesitaba anuncio, ni siquiera girar para reconocer a quien se acercaba a él. La magia que reconocía, la presencia que le transmitía _algo_ que no podía darle nombre, inclusive ese ritmo tan agraciado al andar.

—¡Te vas a resfriar, idiota! ¡¿Qué demonios estás pensando para…?

Pero Draco no alcanzó a completar la frase que con tanta furia exclamaba. No podía dormir y había bajado a tomar algo que le aclarara los pensamientos; lo que había iniciado como una simple excursión a su estudio se había tornado en una mirada hacía los jardines, donde apreció una silueta en la oscuridad. Al acercarse más a la ventana reconoció de inmediato a Harry. ¿Qué estaba haciendo…? Sus dudas se disiparon cuando salió a ver qué hacía el idiota de Potter, y lo notó descalzo y temblando de frío. ¡¿Qué mierda…?! ¿Era un imbécil o qué? Pero todos aquellos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando notó a Harry girar para verlo.

El rostro maduro del auror, con aquella sonrisa sincera le descolocó un momento. Luego, sus ojos se concentraron en la humedad del cabello de Harry, en cómo esos mechones azabaches se pegaban a su piel sonrosada de las mejillas. En su rostro caían gotas que se deslizaban y aún es la oscuridad, podía notar el brillo de sus gruesos labios que competían con ese profundo verde que siempre lo había desarmado. El pecho de Harry se agitaba en una respiración dificultosa, también estaba húmedo y podía notar, gracias a esa camisa desabotonada, que su piel se estremecía y que sus tetillas erectas, parecían reclamar algo de calor.

Maldita sea. Harry no _debía_ verse tan apetecible, tan dispuesto. Draco no _podía_ estar sintiendo esa estúpida incomodidad entre sus piernas, realmente no _tenía_ por qué sentir que se quemaba por dentro, cuando a su alrededor la nieve comenzaba a afectar su temperatura corporal también.

—Draco —saludó, mirándole fijamente. El rubio, a diferencia de él, iba cubierto por un grueso abrigo de piel de dragón. Su semblante, de seriedad absoluta, no le reflejaba a Harry nada de lo que sentía en ese momento. Harry se encogió de hombros al no escuchar palabras en respuesta y, con un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, se dispuso a regresar a la mansión.

La mano que lo detuvo, le provocó un inesperado asalto de sorpresa. Giró un poco el rostro y notó que Draco, quien veía al frente, apretaba la mandíbula sin animarse a decir nada pero sin soltar a Harry. El auror entrecerró los ojos y prestó atención a su alrededor: estaban solos.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el moreno. Siguió sin obtener respuesta, de modo que, sin esforzarse en realidad, comenzó a buscar liberarse de aquella atadura que representaba la mano de Draco.

Entonces ocurrió.

Draco jaló a Potter para atraerlo hacía él: sus cuerpos de inmediato se reconocieron y las manos del moreno de inmediato rodearon la cintura del otro, buscando con desespero un poco de su calor. Sus labios congelados temblaron cuando la caliente boca se apoderó de ellos y la serpenteante lengua se abrió paso sin temor hacía esa cavidad que lo reclamaba. Un jadeo se ahogo en aquella fiera lucha de labios, lenguas y saliva, que se fundían como una sola.

El rubio acomodó sus manos y las pasó por los pectorales de Potter, acariciando y pellizcando aquellos pezones. Bajó su rostro y ahora su lengua succionaba con placer las tetillas, mordiéndolas, jalándolas y deseo tener más de él. Harry arqueó su espalda, enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello rubio, buscando más contacto de esa lengua. Y ahí estaba Draco, arrancándole gemidos placenteros, en medio de un frío escalofriante, con las plantas de sus pies cada vez más congeladas.

—Necesitamos una… habitación… —susurró Harry. Draco se limitó a abrir sus ojos, dilatados de placer y en un murmullo bajo, sus cuerpos desaparecieron del jardín. Ninguno se percató que, desde la ventana de una de las tantas habitaciones, Ted Lupin se encontraba mirando la escena a la distancia.

Harry sintió un agradable temblor cuando su espalda cayó directamente en una cama, de alguna habitación cálida, a causa de la chimenea encendida. El cambio de temperatura le provocó un espasmo que Draco se apresuró en calmar con la ayuda de sus labios.

El cuerpo del auror estaba frío al contacto, más eso no importaba. De alguna manera, sus manos desaparecieron toda prenda. ¿Quién las necesitaba en momentos como ése?

—Estás helado, estúpido —susurró Draco, colocándose a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Harry, arrebatándole aquellas gafas. Sus manos tocaron el rostro del auror, y se acercó a él, sacando la lengua para delinear el contorno de los labios ajenos. Sintió cómo las manos del otro se posaban en sus nalgas pálidas y las masajeaban.

—Caliéntame entonces, Draco —respondió, relamiéndose mientras disfrutaba del glorioso espectáculo de ver a Malfoy dejar caer su cabeza hacía atrás, con su miembro levantando orgulloso, y abriendo sus labios para soltar un quejido cuando uno de sus dedos helados había tocado la apretada entrada del rubio. Harry sonrió y su propio pene erecto buscó contacto con los testículos del otro. No tardó mucho en introducir un dedo dentro de Draco, expandiendo su entrada y susurrando un sencillo hechizo para lubricar sus dedos, haciendo la penetración dactilar mucho más fácil.

Draco se apoyó ambas manos en los pectorales de Harry, levantando más su cuerpo para moverse sensual y eróticamente, mientras buscaba más contacto con aquellos dedos. Entreabrió los ojos para ver los de Harry y encontró la misma pasión y devoción que tanto recordaba.

El moreno sacó sus dedos y con ambas manos tomó las nalgas pálidas, separándolas. Sin necesidad de emitir palabra, Draco sujetó la base de la verga endurecida de Harry y lentamente descendió sobre ella. Soltó un gruñido que apenas se comparó con el jadeo ajeno que le endureció todavía más. Temblando, cerró los ojos hasta que el pene quedó completamente dentro de él. Se movió en lentos y deliciosos círculos que hacían suspirar a ambos, antes de tomar aire y comenzar a moverse, montando a Harry en un vaivén errático, que sólo podía compararse con el movimiento de las manos del auror sobre la dura verga de Draco. Los jadeos y gemidos aumentaron cuando la intensidad de los movimientos se hizo fiera, cuando sus bocas luchaban por alcanzarse de manera caprichosa, cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban más y cuando Draco apretaba a posta su interior para sentir a Harry mucho mejor, moviéndose tortuosamente lento, mientras subía y bajaba, disfrutando de la gruesa polla.

Era una danza erótica cargada de sonidos, de lamentos deliciosos, las manos explorándose mutuamente, las miradas de deseos y pasión, aquellos movimientos que provocarían inmediata lujuria en aquellos que pudieran apreciarla. Y el rostro, Merlín, el rostro húmedo de Harry mientras gemía, la voz gutural de Draco mientras disfrutaba de cómo esa polla se enterraba dentro de él… todo, absolutamente todo eso era lo que necesitaban.

—Me voy… a correr…—gruñó Draco. Estaba tan caliente que no resistía más. Sus movimientos sobre Harry se volvieron salvajes, fieros y cuando sintió la verga tocar su punto, no dudo en morderse los labios, sin lograr reprimir los gemidos que de inmediato se volvieron sollozos al sentir como su cuerpo alcanzaba la culminación: se derramó sobre el pecho de Harry, mientras él empezaba a mover sus caderas, elevándolas para continuar la penetración más intensa y prohibida que había hecho con Draco. Jadeó, convulsionando de placer cuando su semen se derramó en aquel delicioso interior. Antes de darse cuenta, Malfoy cayó sobre su pecho, con la respiración tan errática como la suya, intentando tranquilizarla.

No era necesario hablar de ello.

oOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Aquella mañana terminó siendo inesperadamente fría. Aunque habían sugerido ir por Red Flu, Ginny le recordó a Astoria que las chimeneas de sus familias no estaban conectadas entre sí. Ambas mujeres se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerlo más adelante, pues seguramente en las vacaciones, tanto Scorpius como Albus querrían hablar.

Todo esto ocurría luego del desayuno, a las afueras de _Malfoy Manor _en el momento de la despedida. Nadie había descubierto que dos hombres se habían reencontrado con una pasión tan abrumadora, que ahora sólo podían mantenerse alejados el uno del otro para que aquella tortura acabara.

—Gracias por todo —aclaró Harry, siendo imitado tanto por su esposa y sus tres hijos. Apretó sus labios, sin saber por qué tenía esa amarga sensación en su pecho que le decía que algo no estaba bien. Resopló y extendió su brazo, dirigiéndolo a Draco, quien sólo levantó una ceja y miró interrogante a Harry—. Gracias —repitió, y en seguida el rubio levantó su mano para estrecharla.

Ambos hombres se miraron fija e intensamente, sin animarse a soltarse, aunque sabían que debían hacerlo. Sí, tenían que separarse de inmediato, ¿entonces por qué demonios no lo hacían…?

—Suficiente. ¡Ya fue suficiente!

Aquel gritó sorprendido a todos. Era Ted Lupin.

—¡¿Es que están ciegas?! —mientras Ted hablaba, la furia irracional se iba apoderando de su voz—, ¡ellos dos están enamorados! ¡Lo han estado siempre! ¡Draco y Harry se aman!

Un jadeo. Un murmullo. Una exclamación.

El flash de una fotografía que hizo a todos girar… luego, una persona, seguramente un reportero, desapareciendo ante sus ojos.

…el Profeta ahora lo sabía todo.

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

¡_Bueno! ¿Qué puedo decirles? Aquí va uno de nuestros últimos giros argumentativos. ¿Qué piensan que pasó? ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Por qué melodramatizo con estas preguntas? Jajajajaja._

_No, realmente cuando me senté a escribir este capítulo, lo estuve planteando durante un muy largo rato. Creo que lo que tienen Harry y Draco en esta historia es tan fuerte que inclusive los supera a ellos mismos. Simplemente, todo se junto para que las cosas salieran así._

_Bueno, como quedará claro, ésta es la última actualización de este año. Para los primeros días del 2013 continuaremos con este menudo lío al que metí a estos dos muchachos._

_**Feliz Navidad atrasada y próspero Año Nuevo. De corazón le agradezco a todas aquellas personas que, desde el inicio de la publicación de esta historia a inicios de Octubre, han seguido aqui, animandome. ¡Besos, abrazos, las mejores de las vibras a todos! **_

_**Muchas gracias a Ruka0727 y a Guest por sus comentarios.**_

_**¡Leamonos el siguiente año! ¡Besos! **_


	16. Conspiración: Verdades Encubiertas

¡La primera publicación del año! :D ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! Espero que cumplan sus objetivos y que sea un mejor año venidero.

Estuvo y pasó el año y sigo sin tener los derechos de Harry Potter. Espero tener más suerte para el siguiente.

**Un Secreto de Tres**

Por:

PukitChan

**16. Conspiración: Verdades Encubiertas**

* * *

**¿EL HÉROE DEL MUNDO MÁGICO ES EN REALIDAD UN TRAIDOR?**

Las preguntas qué ahora todos nos hacemos son, ¿es en verdad Harry Potter un héroe o todos estos años se ha estado burlando de nosotros con gran habilidad…?

* * *

**LOS FALSOS MATRIMONIOS MÁS FAMOSOS**

«_Nos hemos llevado una enorme decepción cuando nos enteramos. Todos nosotros admirábamos a Harry Potter por lo que supuestamente había hecho en el pasado. Ahora todo eso quedó en el pasado._»

Ésa ha sido la declaración que nos ha concedido uno de los más antiguos seguidores de Harry Potter cuando se descubrió que el famoso niño-que-vivió en realidad toda su vida ha sido una mentira. El tener un matrimonio por conveniencia no es algo nuevo: Los **Sagrados Veintiocho***aún suelen mantener uniones de este tipo en su búsqueda de mantener su linaje mágico; no es de sorprender entonces que la familia Malfoy esté implicado en este escándalo…

* * *

**LOS WEASLEY Y LOS GREENGRASS SE NIEGAN A DECLARAR**

Ante el inusitado escándalo, las familias implicadas se han negado a mantener alguna clase de conversación con los medios, llegando a amenazar inclusive. ¿Será que todo esto estaba planeado? ¿O quizá sea otro engaño del supuesto Mago que derrotó al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado…?

* * *

**¿ES CULPA DE UN MORTÍFAGO?**

En mi opinión todo era demasiado convincente de parte del matrimonio Potter. Recordemos que Malfoy fue un Mortífago y por mucho que haya sido indultado, sigue tiendo una cicatriz de la marca. ¿No será más bien esto un plan en afán de venganza por la muerte violenta, pero inesperada, de Lucius Malfoy? No sería la primera vez que se seduce a alguien sin su permiso…

* * *

**EL AHIJADO DE POTTER LO CONFIESA TODO**

Uno de nuestros corresponsales fue advertido de la presencia de los Potter en la mansión Malfoy la noche de Navidad. Como su deber, acudió al llamado y fue ahí donde obtuvo una exclusiva entrevista con el ahijado de Harry Potter: Ted Lupin, quien confesó para nuestro corresponsal las siguientes palabras:

«_Por supuesto que lo sabía, todos los sabíamos, pero estábamos tratando de mantener al mínimo el asunto. Sé que es tiene algunos años, y también que tener hijos para continuar con la línea era la apuesta más segura […] dicen que se quieren…»_

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy agachó la cabeza, sin poder creer todo lo que se presentaba a sus pies. ¡Un reportero! ¡Sólo había sido eso, Salazar Bendito! ¿Cómo todas esas absurdas mentiras se habían colado a todas las publicaciones existentes en el mundo mágico? Además ni siquiera sabían si aquello era verdad…

—¡Astoria!

—¡Esto es ridículo, Draco! ¡No me importaba! Pero… ¡Esto es una humillación pública! ¿Sabes lo que deben estar pensando mis…?

No alcanzó a escuchar más. Una puerta se azotó violentamente impidiéndole a Scorpius seguir pendiente de aquella discusión que lo dejó helado: en sus once años nunca había escuchado a sus padres alzar la voz de tal modo y ahora…

—¿Scorpius? ¿Estás ahí?

No fue el escuchar su nombre, sino la voz que lo llamaba lo que le hizo levantar el rostro y buscar de inmediato la chimenea más cercana: reconocería en cualquier lugar aquel tono. Se agachó y se acomodó para ver la chimenea con atención, dándose cuenta del rostro de su amigo ahí.

—¡Albus! ¿Pero cómo…?

—¡Shhh! —exclamó rápidamente—. ¿Cómo está todo por allá? —preguntó entre susurros.

—No muy bien —dijo decaído, mordiendo su labio inferior—. Es… ¿nuestra culpa, Al?

El chico de ojos verdes estaba a punto de responderle cuando fue empujando de la chimenea y en su lugar apareció el vago rostro familiar de alguien más.

—¡Claro que es su culpa, idiotas! ¡De ustedes y del estúpido de Ted!

—¡James, largo!

—¡Ustedes dos…! —gruñó James, intercambiando su mirada entre la chimenea y su hermano menor—. ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de llamar a los del Profeta? ¡Cuando escuché anoche que decían que seríamos la primera plana no los tomé enserio!

Scorpius frunció el ceño ante el Gryffindor. Su relación con James Potter no era precisamente lo que uno llamaría estrecha, pero no es que se llevaran mal. De vez en cuando intercambiaban palabras, pero sobre todo partidas de ajedrez.

—¡¿Crees que nosotros planeamos que en el Profeta aparecieran cosas como que nuestros padres están juntos?! —gruñó Scorpius. Al instante, los rostros de ambos hermanos aparecieron en la chimenea, apretándose el uno al otro.

—¡Son Slytherin! ¡Siempre planean algo!

—¡Eso es idiota, James!

—¡Como lo es que nuestros padres estén enamorados!

El silencio que llegó a ambas habitaciones fue abrumador. Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas incómodas pues, aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, les era imposible negar del todo aquellas palabras. Había algo, una simple intuición que les decía que Ted no había estado jugando cuando soltó aquellas palabras. Pero era doloroso, extraño e incómodo imaginar que todo ese tiempo sus padres habían mentido. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué…? Todas esas dudas que surgían y hacían sentir rabia e incredulidad en sus cuerpos.

—Son unos idiotas —confirmó James una vez más, escupiendo cada palabra—. Si ustedes no…

Pero Scorpius no alcanzó a escuchar la frase de James Potter, pues tanto él como su hermano desaparecieron de la chimenea, siendo arrastrados por Ginny, quien no tuvo reparo en quitarlos de ahí a la fuerza.

—¡Mamá, rayos! —gritó James, sobándose la espalda.

—¿Mamá…? —Albus se encogió en sí mismo cuando notó que Ginny Potter los miraba fijamente. Había algo en el semblante triste pero decidido de su madre que los hizo estremecerse. Sujeta de su mano, Lily también los miraba con rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Pasaran la noche en la Madriguera —exclamó con un tono de voz que no admitía replica—. Su abuela ahora mismo los está esperando. Irán por la Red Flu.

Ginny lo decía todo tan rápido y tan claro que sus hijos simplemente asintieron. Antes de desaparecer en la chimenea, siendo James el último en hacerlo, le pareció ver el rostro enfadado de su padre al bajar las escaleras.

oOoOoOo

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que aquella tarde recibiría esa lechuza, Ginny Potter probablemente se habría negado con la cabeza reiteradas veces y después, simplemente reiría. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, sentada en uno de los extensos jardines de _Malfoy Manor_ compartiendo un té con Astoria Malfoy.

No decían nada y tampoco se miraban. Su visión parecía haberse limitado a apreciar los jardines, los rosales, el perfecto canto suave y dulce de las aves que rondaban en los árboles. Y, si alguien que no las conociera viera ese escenario, diría que su complicidad iba más allá que el de dos amigas casuales.

—Lo sabía —murmuró al fin Astoria, bajando la taza de té para colocarla sobre el pequeño plato. Una sonrisa preciosa se dibujó en sus labios, lo que le permitió a Ginny apreciar a aquella mujer que también era madre—. Es decir, no sé cómo, pero sabía que Draco estaba con alguien más.

—Intuición femenina —comentó Ginny casualmente, parpadeando lentamente—. Mi madre dice que es la mejor herramienta que tenemos.

Astoria la miró con curiosidad. La chica pelirroja que estaba frente a ella tenía un semblante claro de desdicha, pero incluso en medio de esa soledad, Ginny no dejaba de ser hermosa.

—Tú también lo sabías —afirmó Astoria.

—Lo presentía. No sabía con quién… pero creía que era una mujer, no precisamente Draco. Aunque en realidad, no es tan sorprendente, ¿o sí?

La Slytherin tuvo que coincidir con Ginny en eso. En retrospectiva aquello no debería ser tan sorprendente. Sí, doloroso, pero definitivamente era más una conclusión lógica.

—Harry me engañó con Draco Malfoy —murmuró en un suspiro titubeante. Agachó la mirada lentamente y por un instante, su visión se nubló. Todo, la mesa, las elegantes tazas, el jardín, se volvieran imágenes borrosas que se distorsionaron aún más cuando gotas de agua tibia corrieron por sus mejillas y le hicieron temblar los labios cuando le llegó un gusto a sal. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Valía la pena llorar? Ginny Potter era una chica orgullosamente Gryffindor, valiente y, sobre todo, siempre dispuesta a enfrentar lo que estuviera enfrente. Pero ahora lloraba. ¡Frente a Astoria Malfoy! ¡Pero qué humillación era ésa!

Por su parte, Astoria se limitó a terminar el té sin incomodarse, pero sin tampoco hacer nada para aliviar las lágrimas de la pelirroja. Ella había sido criada en una familia donde controlar sus emociones era importante; mantenerse digno era un código no escrito pero practicado por los miembros de la casa Slytherin. E imaginarse llorando por algo así no se le hacía ridículo… simplemente iba en contra de su personalidad, aunque eso, claro, no le impedía sentir que alguien le estuviera destrozando el alma por dentro.

—¿Recuerdas… lo que pasó en el aula de pociones?

Ginny se encogió de hombros, riendo inesperadamente a través de sus lágrimas. Los dulces recuerdos de antaño llegaron a su mente tan rápido que no pudo reprimirlos y encontrar la ternura y dulzura amarga en esa situación.

—Por supuesto —murmuró la pelirroja, tomando el pañuelo que Astoria le ofrecía para secar sus lágrimas—. Estabas en tercer año y yo en cuarto. Fue el momento del intercambio de clases. Harry y Draco estaban peleando en el pasillo y los castigaron.

—Fue culpa de Harry —exclamó Astoria con una risa.

—Y yo culpe a Draco —recordó Ginny—. Las dos nos miramos con tanta ira. No era nuestra pelea y no éramos nada de ellos, pero ahí estábamos la dos defendiéndolos, aunque ni siquiera estaban presentes.

—Ellos nunca supieron que ese día nos habíamos declarado una silenciosa guerra por las personas que nos gustaban.

Ginny terminó de limpiar su rostro y se descubrió sonriendo tan sinceramente que el dolor parecía haber menguado. Es decir, sabía que nunca se iría y ese era apenas el inicio de los problemas. Pero era extraño pensar que la chiquilla de Slytherin a quien había detestado por proteger a Malfoy era ahora quien le tendía la mano y le ofrecía un mudo consuelo para el dolor que sólo comprendían ellas dos.

—¿Por qué no lo impediste, Ginevra? —preguntó susurrante—. Sabías lo que pasaba y no lo dijiste, nunca trataste de impedir que Harry detuviera su… aventura.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior y acarició su cabello, como siempre que lo hacía cada vez que tocaba en su mente aquel tema.

—Porque vimos lo mismo, Astoria. Vimos la pasión, la alegría… lo vi estar vivo una vez más. Tal vez los demás piensen que Harry fue egoísta al hacer lo que hizo, pero…

—…ninguno lo fue —completó Astoria. Sonrió y colocó su mano encima de la Ginny, comprendiendo sus palabras—. Estaban tan preocupados por su familia que no les importó estar lejos de quien amaban…

oOoOoOo

* * *

Probablemente si las protecciones no le hubieran cedido el paso a ellos, en ese momento Harry no tendría ganas de enfrentarlos. Pero, desde que esa mañana anterior vio desaparecer ante sus ojos el reportero del Profeta, sabía que lo que ignoró durante seis años caería a él de golpe, justo como la voz que ahora le exigía, no una explicación, sino una forma de reparar el _falso_ daño.

—¡Harry! Los malditos del Profeta esta vez han caído muy bajo. ¡Deberíamos hacer algo! ¡Te están acusado de infiel con… Malfoy!

Ah, qué irónico se escuchaba eso en la boca de Ron. Su mejor amigo y cuñado estaba recorriendo en círculos la habitación, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras agitaba entre sus manos los artículos no sólo del Profeta, sino de todas las publicaciones que habían decidido tomar entre sus manos aquella información.

—Es verdad, Harry —proclamó Hermione—. Inclusive el mismo Ministerio puede intervenir, y obligarlos a pedirte una disculpa públicamente.

Potter se encogió de hombros, sin mirar a ninguno de sus amigos. Estaba bastante cómodo sentado en el sofá, al tiempo que decidía qué era lo mejor que debía hacer. Al menos, tenía una absurda sensación de gusto al comprobar que la chica no había descubierto nunca su plan, tal como se había propuesto desde un inicio.

—¿Para qué? —soltó al fin Harry.

—¡¿Cómo que para qué, compañero?! ¡Ya sé que esos idiotas siempre se andan con mentiras, pero esto es ridículo! No puedes dejar que comentarios así andes circulando, sobre todo por Ginny y…

—Ron, Hermione —Harry levantó la vista y se concentró en los ojos de sus amigos. Tragó saliva y de inmediato supo que aquello definitivamente no iba a ser fácil. Pero, ¿qué cosa lo había sido? —. La mayoría de las cosas que están publicadas ahí son estupideces pero… algo así es real.

—¿Eh? —se escuchó la voz desconcertada de Ron. Hermione se limitó a guardar silencio, aunque su expresión revelaba que había comenzando a comprender las cosas.

—No todo es falso. Yo… estuve saliendo a escondidas con Draco Malfoy.

Entonces, ¿era así como sonaban esas palabras dichas en voz alta?

oOoOoOo

* * *

El lejano rasgueó que escuchaba no parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para molestar a alguien, sin embargo, era lo único en lo que él podía enfocarse. Estaba sentado con la cabeza gacha, observando el descuidado andar de la mujer rubia que en ese momento se hincaba frente a él con una sonrisa y le ofrecía mudamente té.

—Te surgió lo Gryffindor. El profesor Lupin pertenecía a esa casa.

Teddy parpadeó varias veces y abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, lo cual pareció extender la sonrisa que Luna le mostraba en esos momentos. Sin moverse ninguno de su posición, Ted, quien había estado orgulloso de pertenecer a la casa Hufflepuff, le dedicó un pensamiento a su padre. Sabía que ellos habían dado su vida por poder ofrecer algo mejor para él, sin embargo, escuchaba más comentarios acerca de lo mucho que se parecía a su madre por su habilidad para transformarse.

—Arruiné todo, Luna —murmuró, martirizándose—. ¡Por mi culpa, la familia de mi padrino y los Malfoy…!

La Ravenclaw colocó un dedo en los labios del chico para callarlo. Ella negó con la cabeza varias veces y lo rodeó en sus brazos con tanta ternura, como sólo podría hacerlo alguien que le quisiera en demasía. Como solía hacerlo Harry.

—Es bastante divertido —dijo ella, con ese tono de voz soñador—. Ellos sabían que tarde o temprano esto tenía que ocurrir.

—¡Pero no de esta forma! —reclamó Teddy, enterrando su hombro en el rostro de Luna.

—Creo que es mejor así.

—¿De qué manera?

—Es mejor sólo un golpe que una lenta tortura. Además, ¿has visto cómo se miran? —añadió riendo—. ¡Hay que estar completamente ciego para ignorar esa clase de miradas!

Ted levantó la vista, observando la mirada tierna de Luna.

—Pero ¿y sus familias…?

—¿Qué con ellas…?

—Es decir… —titubeó—, nunca serán lo mismo.

—Nunca nada es lo mismo. Además, ¿dejarán de ser los hijos de Harry y la mujer que fue su esposa por esto?¿Tú dejaste de ser su ahijado cuando lo descubriste? —ella negó—. Hay lazos que no se rompen.

—Odiarán a Harry —sentenció él.

—Es probable que lo hagan ahora, pero no siempre. Además, el amor que tiene Harry por su familia, no es algo malo… como tampoco lo fue enamorarse de Draco.

oOoOoOo

* * *

Si se ponía a pesar con detenimiento, ese debería ser el último lugar donde debería estar. Pero, cuando toda la fuerza de sus decisiones lo golpeó directamente, ése fue el único refugio al que se le ocurrió ir. Bastante ridículo porque, en vida, Lucius Malfoy habría desheredado a Draco si hubiera sabido que su hijo salía con Harry Potter.

—Hola, padre —susurró Draco. La nieve que cubría el mausoleo apenas revelaba la magnificencia de éste—. Hace mucho que no vengo a visitarte, específicamente seis años, ¿verdad? Madre y Scorpius vienen más seguido.

Como era lógico, no recibió respuesta más que el congelante viento que golpeó sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando comenzó a nevar.

—Sólo para que te enteres, salí con Harry Potter a escondidas. Durante seis años. Hace dos meses que terminamos esa relación, pero nos volvimos a acostar en un arranque descontrolado, estando nuestras familias en la mansión —levantó una ceja, y continuó—. ¿Es suficientemente vergonzoso, padre? El haberme metido con un mestizo, por Merlín, ¡con Harry Potter! —comenzó a reírse en voz alta y continuó, con la voz cargada de rabia y frustración—. Ahora el apellido Malfoy es nuevamente el hazmerreír de Londres, padre. Ahí está lo tanto esperabas de mi, el perfecto plan para tu hijo. ¿Conseguiste de mi lo que deseabas, padre…? Porque te quiero, pero eso no me impide sentir rencor contra ti…

Apretó sus manos. ¿Qué ganaba diciendo eso en voz alta, frente a esa tumba?

—Debes saber, que Lucius te amaba. Siempre fuiste su mayor orgullo. Pero, al igual que todos, él también cometió errores, Draco. Errores que sólo podíamos perdonar nosotros, que somos quienes lo conocimos de verdad.

—¿Lo estás justificando, madre?

Narcissa avanzó lentamente, dejando que sus huellas quedaran marcadas en la nieve. Como suponía, estaría ahí, lejos de todo es escándalo que parecía aumentar a cada segundo.

—Claro que no —respondió.

—Odié tanto a Potter cuando por él, padre fue mandado a Azkaban.

—Pero el odio no dura para siempre, Draco —exclamó, clavando sus ojos en la nuca de su hijo—. Lo sabes, ¿no es así? No estaba en tu destino odiar a Potter.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Lucius hizo muchas cosas que, ante los ojos de los demás, incluso de ti, pueden parecer imperdonables. Pero yo sé que todo eso lo hizo por amor a nuestra familia. Sacrifico a su familia para protegerla… y la prueba más clara es que nosotros seguimos vivos.

—No entiendo —susurró Malfoy.

—Te pareces mucho a Lucius, Draco —observó como la mano del rubio se tocaba la mano, donde estaba la cicatriz de la marca Tenebrosa—. Pero no por las razones que piensas… él, al igual que tú, amaba en demasía.

Draco comenzó a reírse vagamente, notando cómo Narcissa se posaba a un lado de él y dejaba caer un ramo de rosas blancas sobre la tumba de su difunto marido.

—¿No me vas a juzgar, madre?

—¿Tengo el derecho…? Te conozco hijo y sé que… sólo hubieras aceptado ello, si amaras. Yo creo que Potter y tú… lo hacen.

—No es de la forma que esperaba —murmuró. Luego, bajó la mirada y añadió—: pero es lo que ocurrió.

—Scorpius y Astoria…

—…lo entenderán —musitó, quitando un poco de la nieve para poder apreciar el nombre de su esposo, grabado en letras de oro—. Porque tú perdonaste a Lucius de haber hecho cosas peores. No eres mejor ni peor que él, Draco. Sólo eres una persona enamorada.

Draco rió sin alegría.

—Yo no quería enamorarme.

—Lo sé.

oOoOoOo

* * *

**EL QUISQUILLOSO**

HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY NOS CUENTAN SU VERSIÓN

¡Conoce todo sobre los Diminkos!

oOoOoOo

* * *

_*Los "Sagrados Veintiocho" son las familias que se consideraban ser de sangre pura en su totalidad. Culpen a Pottermore por esa información._

_Autora al habla: _

_¡Pues sí, así es la fama para nuestros caballeros! Pobres. JAJAJAJA. Ya, en serio. ¡No puedo creer que ya esté la historia en el capítulo 16! Y sigo tecleando. Según mi documento de Word, ya pasé las 100 páginas. ¡RAYOS! XD Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

_Muchas gracias a __**Guest, Adrienne Lupin, Violet Strawberry,**__ por los comentarios del capítulo pasado. ¡Gracias también a __**Acantha-27**__, que mientras publico esto me ha dejado algunos reviews ahora que ha comenzado a leer la historia! _

_Lamento la falta de respuesta de los últimos comentarios, lo haré en lo más breve posible. ¡Besos y abrazos de inicios de año! _


	17. Plenilunio: Siendo uno solo

**_Harry Potter no es mío, desgraciadamente. Yo sólo ando escribiendo esta rara historia, a la que quiero mucho. PERO si alguien decide mandarme a mi casa los derechos de Harry a través de correo tradicional, pues, aquí yo los espero. _**

* * *

**Un secreto de tres**

Por:

PukitChan

**17. Plenilunio: Siendo uno solo**

Había momentos de su vida los cuáles jamás deseaba volver a repetir. Sucesos del pasado que golpearon fuertemente su existencia y dejaron una huella que, cuando era rozada por casualidad, aún dolía. Uno de esos momentos fue cuando Ron se fue de su lado en mitad de la búsqueda de los _Horrocrux. _El pelirrojo era más que su amigo, era su hermano, y aquella situación dolorosa le había hecho analizar a Harry lo mucho que le quería y también cuánto podía llegar a dolerle una mirada cargada de desprecio de parte de Ron.

Una mirada que deseó jamás volver a encontrarse... pero que ahora estaba tan cerca de él, que esa misma intensidad le provocaba una amarga sensación en su estómago.

—Di que es una broma muy estúpida —ordenó la endurecida voz que empezaba a destilar rabia a cada palabra pronunciada. Harry levantó sus ojos al igual que su cuerpo para enfrentar a Ron, quien, con los puños cerrados, parecía estar suplicando por un motivo, por más mínimo que fuese, para detener lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—No es lo es, Ron —contestó Harry, entrecerrando sus ojos. Tenía que ser firme: si todo había caído ya de esa manera, lo menos que podía hacer el hombre era aceptar que todo eso era su responsabilidad—. Draco Malfoy fue mi ama…

—¡Cállate! —El grito de Ron fue tan fuerte y su movimiento tan rápido que, durante un segundo, Harry se preguntó qué había pasado. De pronto sentía la punta de una varita golpear su garganta, amenazándole. Su viejo instinto de supervivencia le exigía luchar y protegerse, sin embargo, optó por quedarse quieto y esperar, que era algo que había hecho durante mucho tiempo… esperar.

—Si quieres atacarme, deberías hacerlo ya —murmuró.

Pero Harry sabía que Ron vacilaba y aquello, aquel brillo desesperado en los ojos azules de su amigo que parecían suplicarle una mentira, le provocó un nuevo malestar al moreno; le había traicionado.

—¡Ginny te ama! —gritó enfurecido y presionando con más fuerza su varita—. ¡Yo confiaba en que ustedes siempre estarían bien! ¡Te confíe a mi hermana!

Potter escuchó los golpes y gritos de Hermione detrás de la puerta que los separaba, suplicándoles que se detuvieran, luego de que Ron la hubiese sacado de buenas a primera de la habitación.

—Hermano, escúchame…

—¡No Harry, demonios! ¡No soy nada tuyo! ¡Engañaste a mi hermana con esa estúpida serpiente!

El moreno entrecerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios, tragándose todo lo que, por un breve instante, pasó por su mente. Se concentró en la errática respiración de Ron, que no se molestaba en bajar su varita sino que encontraba más placer en poder acorralar a Harry, como si con eso una gran parte de su furia quedase reducida a nada. Pero, maldita sea, no podía, simplemente no podía.

Entonces Ron alejó su varita y sin más la arrojó al suelo. Bien, Harry era el Jefe de Aurores, no podría ganarle de esa manera aún si el otro no se defendía. ¡Pero, con un demonio! Definitivamente le ganaría a golpes. Cerró su puño, mirando a su desconcertado y triste amigo, y sin avisarle previamente, simplemente le soltó un puñetazo en su quijada, que hizo que el cuerpo de Harry tambalease y se golpeara contra la pared. Hermione debió haber escuchado el ruido que el impacto produjo pues de inmediato los gritos y golpes contra la puerta aumentaron.

Harry se intentó apoyar contra la pared para retomar su postura, dándose cuenta de que Ron esperaba la respuesta a su ataque, una que nunca llegaría pues sabía que el pelirrojo debía descargarse. Nunca antes habían tenido una pelea tan fuerte como esa… _pero para todo había una primera vez, ¿no es cierto?_

Ron volvió a buscar la mirada de Harry cuando golpeó esta vez la boca de su estómago. ¡¿Por qué no se defendía?! ¿Por qué no le decía nada? ¡¿Por qué?! Un nuevo puñetazo obligó a Harry a soltar un sollozo de dolor que no consiguió calmar a Ron. Una serie de irregulares golpes, que a cada segundo se volvían más confiados y violentos ahogaron la poca paciencia que Ron tenía en esos momentos.

Mientras Harry sentía el metálico sabor de la sangre ascender por su garganta y escapar por la comisura de sus labios, se obligó a recordarse a sí mismo aquella vieja responsabilidad. No era que creyera que se merecía eso, sino que era parte de las consecuencias que había aceptado tomar cuando, aquel lejano día de años atrás, decidió por fin aceptar la mano de Draco Malfoy.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios, aún en el momento en el que nuevamente sintió un doloroso golpe recorrer su columna cuando se azotó involuntariamente contra la pared una vez más. Draco. ¿Acaso _tenía_ que pensar en él hasta en momentos como ése? Como si recordarlo fuese suficiente para traerlo de vuelta. Como si por ello, todo lo demás se resolvería mágicamente… como si Draco no tuviera sus propios problemas en ese momento.

—¡Suficiente!

A Harry le costó un momento darse cuenta de qué había sucedido. Los golpes se habían ido, dejando tan solo las secuelas de esto. Parpadeó, tratando de enfocar su mirada cuando notó primeramente que dos figuras se miraban con un rencor que sólo podía verse de esa manera luego de años de odiarse. Al tomar aire, tuvo un mareo que sólo logró confundirlo más. Inmediatamente después sintió unas cálidas manos tomar su rostro con suavidad y preocupación.

—¡Harry! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Hermione, que lo miraba angustiada, era quien lo sostenía y limpiaba con torpeza su cara. Parecía realmente asustada, lo que le motivó a preguntarse qué tan mal lo había dejado Ron con su paliza. Alzó el rostro y sus ojos se abrieron ante quien estaba ahí. Quiso decir algo pero nada salía de sus labios.

Draco Malfoy era quien había detenido la pelea. Sostenía el brazo de Ron en lo alto y lo miraba con la misma rabia con la que el pelirrojo había observado a Harry. Ron se removió con facilidad, soltando su brazo del agarre y volcando toda su frustración en el rubio.

—¡Tú…! ¡Maldita serpiente! ¡Por tu culpa…!

Mas antes de que algo más grave pasara, Hermione corrió al lado de su marido para detenerlo. Sostuvo con fuerza aquel cuerpo para mirarlo y suplicarle que dejara de golpearlo todo. Ron, aunque maldijo por lo bajo, pareció serenarse sólo un poco. Harry caminó tambaleante hacía Draco, que le dedicó una mirada fría pero aun así colocó una mano sobre el hombro del moreno.

—¿Estás bien…? —susurró en su oído de una manera que le hizo estremecer.

—¡Malditos! —gritó Ron sin moverse—. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan…?

—¡Ron, basta! ¡Nosotros no tenemos por qué meternos en esto!

—¿De qué hablas, Hermione? ¡Ése maldito traidor…! —señaló a Harry— ¡Él engañó a Ginny!

—¿Y te has puesto a pensar que opina ella de todo esto? —la voz dura que resonó en la habitación fue la de Draco. Entrecerró sus ojos, negando con su cabeza cuando una exclamación surgió de Harry—. En todo caso, quien debería golpearlo debería ser ella, no tú, Weasley.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó completamente de la habitación. Todos, mirándose pero sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, parecían haber ingresado a una zona donde sólo podía existir la furia palpitando a cada segundo.

—Larguémonos de aquí —susurró Ron, tomando la mano de Hermione para simplemente caminar hacía la chimenea y desaparecer tras un destello de polvos flu. Harry razonó que la furia de su amigo debía ser demasiado intensa como para negarse a aparecerse. Sin duda no podría pensar bien en esos momentos y con justa razón.

En un bufido fastidiado, Harry se recargó en la pared más cercana y se deslizó en ella hasta caer sentando en el suelo. Sonrió incrédulo mientras hundía sus manos en el desordenado cabello negro, volviendo su risa un tanto histérica. Qué estupidez, qué maldita estupidez. ¿A eso se reducía todo? A perderlo todo…

Fue entonces cuando sintió la frialdad de una mano colocarse en su antebrazo. Recordó dónde y con quién estaba y trató desesperadamente de encontrar algo que le ayudara a retener su cordura… y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con Draco, dedicándole la misma mirada que Harry recordaba de seis años antes, esa mirada que le transmitía sin palabras que valía la pena intentarlo.

Harry sonrió y asintió colocando su mano derecha sobre la de Draco.

.

* * *

.

James Sirius Potter siempre había respetado a su padre. Toda su vida creció con un hombre que luchaba porque su familia fuera tratada como una igual de entre las muchas que existían en el mundo mágico. Pero, y eso lo sabía James perfectamente, los Potter no podían pasar desapercibidos. Justo como ahora y como solía ser siempre su vida.

—No entiendo la razón por la que estoy aquí —exclamó James, mirando al suelo. Tenía una sensación bastante amarga que no dejaba de recorrerlo desde que esa mañana, Harry había pedido que se adentrara a esa habitación, la que podía considerarse como la oficina de auror en la casa—. ¿Yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto?

—Entiendo que estés enojado, James…

¿Enojado? No, no sentía eso… James más bien se encontraba… desconcertado.

—Papá —interrumpió bruscamente el muchacho, sin enfrentar aún el rostro de Harry—. Sólo quiero saber que estoy haciendo aquí.

Escuchó un resoplido de parte de Harry y James, aún sin verlo, podía imaginarlo perfectamente removiendo incómodo su cabello y arreglándose las gafas. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta del modo en que conocía a su padre.

—James —ordenó. Sin planearlo, el chico levantó instintivamente el rostro al escuchar ese tono de voz. Descubrió la mirada preocupada de su padre, ésa que había visto alguna vez cuando por tontas razones, había acabado en San Mungo. Aquella vez, Harry no se separó en ningún momento de la cama incómoda en la que James estaba recostado, mientras le contaba historias que a cualquiera le avergonzarían pero que evocaban sonrisas de añoranza.

—¿Qué? —respondió, aún de mala gana. Harry sólo entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo siento —exclamó más suavemente de lo que se esperaba.

—¿Por qué…?

—Debes estar muy decepcionado y furioso conmigo. Por ustedes… _por mamá. _

Al escuchar nombrar a Ginny, James sintió un profundo hueco en su estómago. Si de verdad Harry estaba con Draco, sólo hasta ahora podía plantearse de qué manera podía afectar eso a su familia. Cerró los ojos reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas sus lágrimas. Su familia era alegre, cálida y unida pero ahora, ¿acaso no podía verlos juntos en Navidad? ¿Cuándo regresara de cada año escolar de Hogwarts no los vería esperándolo en el andén? ¿Al despedirlo? Mordió sus labios, impidiendo que un sollozo escapara de ellos. No le importaba, de verdad que no. Ya no era un niño como Albus o Lily. Era mayor. El mayor de sus hermanos.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió los brazos de Harry rodear su cuerpo con ese familiar calor cariñoso y protector, James sintió que algo rompía su fuerza. Se acurrucó contra el pecho de su padre y, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, rompió a llorar. Temblaba, ahogando cualquier ruido pero era consiente que sus lágrimas no podían ocultarle nada a su padre. Harry simplemente lo abrazó y consoló al niño que todavía era su hijo. Era natural que tuviera miedo.

—Lo siento —musitó Harry, con voz más ronca. James negó con la cabeza muchas veces—. De verdad lo siento mucho, James. Estoy seguro de que ahora no puedes perdonarme pero realmente espero que algún día logres hacerlo. Y cuando quieras escuchar la explicación, yo te la daré. Pero lo que haya pasado no implica que dejemos de ser una familia.

—Nada será lo mismo —tartamudeó el chico, apretando la ropa mojada de su padre.

—No, no hay manera, pero estoy seguro de que podemos formar algo juntos. Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

Ésas eran las palabras que Harry solía decirle cuando jugaban juntos Quidditch. Sonrió.

—Al… él…

—¿Qué pasa con tu hermano?

—Es Slytherin…

Potter meditó esas palabras unos segundos. Los slytherin eran orgullosos, fuertes, pero también más cuidadosos. Y si Draco era un buen representante de la casa de las serpientes, supuso entonces que para su hijo Albus, perdonarle iba a ser más difícil que para James o inclusive Lily.

—¿Te preocupa? —cuestionó Harry con calma. James negó más fuerte.

—Él… es fuerte.

Harry estrechó a James, dándole un beso en sus cabellos. Sí, Albus era fuerte y siempre le había preocupado eso. Le preocupaba que lo fuera demasiado.

.

* * *

.

—Madre… ¿estás bien?

Scorpius levantó los brazos, rodeando el cuerpo de Astoria. Él aún era muy pequeño como para superarla en altura pero pese a eso, tenía ya la educación de saber cómo permanecer junto con alguien. Su abuela solía decir que, pese a lo mucho que había malcriado a su padre, le alegraba ver cómo Draco había formando un hogar más cálido de lo que ella pudo ofrecerle en su momento a su hijo.

—Estoy bien, Scorpius —aceptó la mujer, inclinándose para quedar a la altura de Scorpius, acomodándole un mechón de su rubio cabello. Sonrió al ver los rasgos de Draco reflejados en él, la belleza que había heredado con maravilla. Y también la expresión solemne tras la cual se ocultaba una preocupación que para los demás podría pasar inadvertida, menos para ella.

—¿De verdad? —insistió el niño—. Padre…

—No, Scorpius, no hagas esto. Lo que ha pasado entre Draco y yo es algo que sólo nos concierne a nosotros y tú no tienes por qué asumir cargas que no son tuyas.

—Pero Albus y yo…

—Sin importar que hayan hecho, ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada —Astoria sonrió—. Creo que hasta les deberíamos agradecer.

—¿Por… arruinar de este modo las cosas? —cuestionó Scorpius, sin bajar la mirada pero titubeando inesperadamente. Su madre rio.

—Sé que piensan que todo surgió de ustedes, pero la verdad es que no es así. Simplemente es algo que debía pasar, Scorpius.

—Pero tú y padre…

—Draco y yo hablaremos largamente sobre este asunto, no te preocupes. Pero tendrás que resistir Scorpius. Eres un Malfoy y un Greengrass y estoy segura de que sabrás hacerlo. Las cosas no van a ser fáciles, mucho menos en Hogwarts… pero, si yo puedo, tú también. ¿Cierto?

Scorpius se separó un poco para asentir, mostrando toda la educación que desde pequeño le fue inculcada.

—Eso es —asintió la elegante mujer, besando la frente de Scorpius—. Tu padre y yo te amamos, Scorpius.

Antes de que el niño pudiera añadir algo más, escuchó el firme caminar de su padre. Draco, con ese andar tan refinado y peculiar, se dirigía a ellos con una expresión más calma de lo que Scorpius pudiera imaginar. Era eso o que su padre era el amo de la inexpresión pero, a juzgar por como lo conocía, suponía que era más la segunda razón. Durante la cena de Navidad lo había visto interactuar con el padre de Albus y jamás imaginó que ellos tuvieran… _algo._

—Padre… —susurró al fin.

Astoria se incorporó y sacudió sutilmente sus ropas mientras miraba a Draco acercarse a ellos.

—Debemos hacerlo ahora —murmuró Draco, dedicándole las palabras exclusivamente a su esposa pero tocando el hombro de su hijo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —contestó ella, asintiendo—. También…

—Él y yo hemos hablado también sobre el asunto. Cree estúpidamente que si enfrentamos a la situación, puede que las cosas reduzcan.

—Es un Gryffindor.

Scorpius, que giraba la cabeza cada que la conversación cambiaba de locutor, supo de inmediato que se había perdido de algo importante. Lo único que pudo relacionar es que cuando su padre había dicho "_él_" se refería a Harry Potter. Y le impresionó mucho lo poco que pareció importarle a su madre que fuera mencionado frente a ella. Draco bajó la mirada a su hijo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Te prometo que te explicaremos todo, Scorpius —susurró Draco, como si hubiera leído la mente al pequeño rubio—. Pero ahora tendrás que esperar con tu abuela en la mansión.

—Lo sé —refunfuñó lentamente. Ya no era un niño.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Draco. Astoria asintió en silencio y le siguió. Scorpius permaneció quieto mientras sus padres desaparecían dentro de su rango de visión. ¿Acaso era parte de los Malfoy el impedirse a sí mismos dejarse derrumbar? O quizá tenía que ver más con la dignidad que con la fortaleza.

.

* * *

.

En la sonrisa retorcida que se extendía por sus labios casi podía leerse la conocida y fastidiosa frase de "_Se los dije._" Pero Harry sabía que Luna jamás diría esas palabras o al menos no se regodearía frente a ellos con especial deleite por que, como solía ser más veces de las que uno podía imaginarse, su amiga había tenido la razón.

Habían sido estúpidos al dejarse llevar por esa sarta de tonterías, esas razones patéticas por las que habían elegido separarse. Razonándolo, quizá Draco había sentido miedo de amar más al auror de lo que ya lo hacía… y Harry sólo, tontamente, había tratado de proteger a Draco de sí mismo. Pensándolo con lógica… bueno, no tenía ninguna base cuerda. Y quizá precisamente por eso Luna los entendía perfectamente.

—He leído las otras publicaciones —comentó Luna, haciéndose un hueco para caminar entre los objetos, papeles y algunas otras cosas que se amontonaban en la pequeña habitación, donde de milagro cabía todo lo que usaban para la publicación del Quisquilloso. Aunque su padre ya era mayor, nunca dejaba de hacer esa revista, seguramente más para pasar el tiempo como su verdadero pasatiempo que para hacerle competencia al Profeta—. Pintan muy divertido lo de ustedes… ¿sabían que Corazón de Bruja cree que son ahora los infieles más codiciados de Londres?

Draco carraspeó, preguntándose cómo demonios podía Luna sobrevivir en medio de tanta confusión. Luego se recordó que era la rubia con quien estaban tratando, resignándose a buscarle alguna explicación.

—Tal vez si aparece nuestra versión de los hechos, sin que por ello se involucre demasiado a nuestros hijos, a Ginny y Astoria, eso logrará que al menos minimicen las ridiculeces que están publicando.

Luna asintió varias veces, pero su expresión parecía la de alguien que apenas estaba escuchando lo que le estaban diciendo, pese a la importancia que tenían aquellas palabras.

—Entonces es importante hacer la entrevista —concluyó Luna, sonriendo. Luego, detuvo bruscamente sus pasos y los miró fijamente. A Harry y a Draco—. Pero, deben saber que esta vez no habrá una segunda oportunidad. Sólo es una y esta vez no pueden dejarlo todo por indecisión. Así que… ¿lo darán todo, pese a lo mucho que pueda doler eso y las veces que quieran dejarlo atrás?

Harry se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de Luna. Ella no solía decir cosas como ésas. Ella sólo se reiría de ellos, como siempre lo había hecho. Pero entendió a qué se refería. Y Harry no volvería a ser cobarde, no con Draco, a quien quería para el resto de su vida a su lado, pese a que él había susurrado con una sonrisa arrogante «_Eso es mucho tiempo, Potter.»_

—Lo haremos —susurró Harry, tomando una vez más la mano de Draco, quien se limitó a asentir en silencio. —Por todos… _por nosotros._

Luna sonrió y la entrevista que sería publicada en el Quisiquilloso comenzó.

_ ._

* * *

_._

_Autora al habla: _

_Disculpen la tardanza. Daría una buenísima excusa, pero la verdad es que únicamente estaba descansando. Estoy a punto de regresar a la Universidad junto con mis prácticas profesionales, así que ya saben, líos de papeleo y mucha flojera. _

_Por otro lado, creo que se nota muchísimo que estamos llegando al final de esta historia. ¡No puedo creerlo! Pero ahí vamos, lento pero seguro._

_En este capítulo me surgió una duda existencial: Rio,del verbo reír es: Rió... o rio. Si alguien me resuelve esa incógnita, le querré el resto de mi vida. _

_**Muchas gracias a Violet Strawberry, Acantha-27 y**_** FanFiker-FanFinal**_ por todos los reviews. ¡Besooooos! _


	18. Sacrificios: De qué se trata el amor

_Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling. Sigo preguntándome cuánto puede frustrarme ello._

* * *

**Un secreto de Tres**

Por:

PukitChan

**18. Sacrificios: De qué se trata el amor**

Cuando Ginevra Weasley contrajo matrimonio con Harry Potter pensó que lo suyo era un lazo eterno que nada ni nadie podría romper. Incluso creyó ciegamente en la promesa que el auror le había hecho en su oído mientras susurraba que le amaba, lo cual en esos momentos, fue real. Pero incluso ella admitía que alguna vez llegó a preguntarse si lo que Harry y ella habían tenido era amor… verdadero. No, no era una cursilería de chicas, como Ron lo llamaba, era una realidad que muchas veces se negaban a ver.

Ginny primeramente se había enamorado del héroe. Harry fue su caballero de brillante armadura, aquel que no sólo salvó al mundo mágico al detener al señor Tenebroso, sino que también arriesgo su vida por ella. Y eso la había hecho sentir más especial y más cerca de Harry cada día, aunque por aquel entonces no era más que una niña entrando a la adolescencia. No mucho mayor e inocente y torpe de lo que lo eran ahora James y Albus.

Sin embargo, crecer no le había hecho desistir en sus intenciones. La admiración que sentía por Harry y sus grandes hazañas fue creciendo conforme pasaban los años de ambos en Hogwarts. Fue a partir de quinto año donde empezó a dejar de ver la figura del héroe y comenzó a ver al humano lleno de virtudes y defectos. Al pasar al sexto año ya había comprendido que Harry no era fácil de tratar y comprender, que el muchacho tenía muchas veces un horrendo carácter que en ese tiempo era más bien debido a la constante presión de Voldemort.

Y él llegó a amarla. Llegó a amar a la chica fuerte y decidida que en ese tiempo se había vuelto Ginny; en la hermosa adolescente que tenía el temple suficiente para entenderlo pero, ¿cómo no podría hacerlo? Durante años estuvo mirándolo, incluso cuando lo encontró por primera vez en _King's Cross_ y ese fortuito encuentro lo llevó a su lado. Lo miró durante tanto tiempo que, para cuando Harry comenzó a conocer un poco más de ella, Ginny ya sabía todo de él. Pero, había pasado tanto tiempo mirando sólo a Harry, que nunca se le ocurrió echarle un vistazo alrededor, y eso, una pequeña mirada de reojo, habría bastado para darse cuenta de que ella no era la única que lo observaba y analizaba. Hubo alguien antes que ella. Existió alguien que despertó desde el inicio en Harry, sensaciones que no se repitieron con ninguna otra persona. La química había estallado en ambos tan intensamente que todo el mundo la conocía pero la confundía con odio y rivalidad.

Ese alguien fue siempre Draco Malfoy.

Por eso ahora mientras Harry deslizaba una taza de té frente a ella y se sentaba en el extremo contrario de la mesa pero mirándola frente a frente, Ginny pensó que, lo que ellos habían compartido, se asemejaba mucho al amor que tienen dos personas que han pasado mucho tiempo intentando conocerse, al cálido cariño que envolvía sus cuerpos y les decía que estar juntos era natural. Y era posible que, si Draco no hubiera aparecido de vuelta, su matrimonio jamás habría terminado porque seguirían siendo felices, porque estaba bien estar juntos pero extrañamente incompletos.

—Merezco una explicación —sentenció al fin, levantando la taza para beber un pequeño sorbo de ella, sólo para mantenerse distraída unos instantes. Qué irónico. Ambos, sentados en la cocina donde habían pasado tantas cosas y donde ahora justamente finalizaban todas ellas.

Harry miró admirado a la mujer que era su esposa. Ginny lo comprendía tan perfectamente, aceptándolo con todos sus errores y aciertos, que ahora no esperaba nada más que lo que, sabía, le podía dar. Y eso no le enfadaba porque la pelirroja lo amaba de la misma manera en la que conocía: humanamente.

—La mereces —asintió el auror, girando con la cucharilla el té que aún emitía pequeñas nubes de vapor. Suspiró y al levantar la mirada, recordó el enorme cariño que sentía por Ginny por ser una persona tan importante en su vida. Suspiró—. Draco y yo nos reencontramos hace más de seis años en el Caldero Chorreante, luego de una misión. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero nos besamos aquel día. Aunque no fue de inmediato cuando decidimos mantener una relación de amantes… sólo hasta que se volvió inevitable seguir huyendo pero buscando cualquier pretexto para vernos, tomamos la decisión de hacerlo. Al inicio sólo eran reuniones en un hotel, generalmente del mundo muggle, pero pronto la necesidad fue más y más alta. Conseguimos una casa y la ocultamos mediante el encantamiento _fidelio._

Los ojos de Ginny resplandecían con tanta fuerza que Harry se abrumó por unos instantes.

—¿Quién fue el tercero…?

—¿Eh?

—El guardián del secreto para el _fidelio_. ¿Quién fue?

Harry mordió su labio inferior, observando el té, como si de esa manera pudiera lograr que éste se enfriara más rápido.

—Luna —contestó.

La pelirroja sonrió irónicamente al escuchar la respuesta.

—Claro —farfulló—, ¿quién sino se prestaría a ello? Luna es el tipo de personas que siempre ven muchas más allá…

—Luna siempre dice que lo que tengo con Draco era algo obvio desde el inicio. Nunca me detuve a analizar sus palabras quizá por que en el fondo sabía lo ciertas que eran.

Ginny miró a Harry, deseando sentir rabia contra el hombre, pero lo único que parecía emerger con facilidad de sí misma eran los recuerdos de lo feliz que había sido con él. Sí, estuvo enojada y furiosa cuando se enteró del engaño pero, tras hablar con Astoria, algo cambió… ¿por qué sería que los sentimientos más dolorosos disminuían de peso porque fueron comprendidos y escuchados por alguien más?

—¿Qué pasó después de que hicieron el encantamiento?

—Comenzamos a vernos cada cierto tiempo; a veces era una vez al mes, otras, dos veces cada semana. No sé cómo pasó todo esto pero cuando menos me di cuenta comencé a dejar pequeñas cosas en la casa… un cepillo de dientes, ropa, luego fotografías y entonces dejó de ser una casa o una forma de ahorrarnos el hotel del turno… se volvió un hogar. Merlín, debes odiarme.

—Lo hago, Harry —respondió automáticamente—. Ahora mismo te odio. Si te arrojo una bludger en cualquier momento a ti y a Malfoy, sabes por qué fue.

—Seguramente todos los que tengan el apellido Weasley pensarán en arrojarnos a un equipo de Quidditch completo.

Ella rio entre dientes.

—¿Ya te encontraste a Ron? —rodó los ojos—. Seguramente te reclamó y golpeó en mi nombre.

—Está bien, me te lo tenía merecido.

—Es un tonto entrometido —susurró, sonriendo con ternura ante el recuerdo de uno de sus hermanos mayores—. Yo que tú me preocuparía más por Percy o por mamá.

Harry gimió como si de verdad Ginny le hubiese arrojado la bludger.

—Molly debe estar pegando el grito en el cielo.

—Es cierto. Mamá querrá hechizarte. Te convertirá en una gallina o algo así y te obligará a comer gusanos… —la mujer cerró sus ojos y suspiró—, pero te quiere y sólo por eso, aunque tarde, ella sabrá perdonarte.

—¿Y tú, Ginny?

—Ahora mismo no tengo muy claros mis sentimientos —admitió en voz baja—, ni mucho menos sé que es lo que debería sentir por ti… pero imagino que debe ser un fuerte castigo la manera en la que se enteraron nuestros hijos. Por cierto tendrás que hablar claramente con ellos. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Harry asintió y buscó en los ojos de Ginny la tristeza que los consumía, encontrándose únicamente con una rabia apaciguada y una comprensión que llegaba ser dolorosa.

—Los chicos también te perdonarán tarde o temprano —continúo ella en su monologo—. Son unos buenos niños, no por nada son nuestros hijos. Aunque les sea muy difícil entenderlo todo ahora, tú siempre serás su héroe, Harry.

—No creo ser merecedor de la admiración de ellos —susurró.

—Nop, no lo eres —exclamó riendo, una risa que intentaba inútilmente ocultar las dos lágrimas que brillaban en la orilla de sus ojos castaños—, pero nunca dejarás de ser padre… un buen padre.

Harry cerró el puño, luchando contra las ganas de levantar su mano y limpiar con ternura las lágrimas de su aún esposa. Pero hasta él sabía lo inhumano que podría resultar aquel gesto, de modo que se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos y a resistir la imagen de Ginny llorando frente a él, sin que ninguno de los dos bajara la vista en ningún momento.

—…te detesto, Harry —murmuró Ginny con la voz ahogada—. ¡Te odio tanto! ¡Odio tanto a Malfoy y a Luna por apoyarlos! ¡Porque mi felicidad se fue desde que ustedes tres decidieron formar un estúpido secreto! Y… y nosotros… fuimos felices juntos. ¡Lo fuimos! Y amaba tanto aquel sueño del que no me hubiera gustado despertar…

"_Pero a mi sí_" pensó Harry para sus adentros "_Aunque sea difícil me gustó despertar con Draco a mi lado._"

Ginny, hipeando, deslizó sus brazos para limpiar las lágrimas de su hermoso rostro en un acto tan infantil y tierno, que Harry casi recordó a la pequeña niña que era cuando para él sólo era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

—Sé que es lo mejor pero eso no me impide sentir esto, Harry —sollozó, sus manos temblaban mientras sus labios soltaban una risa suave, que seguramente eran los intentos de Ginny para serenarse—. Así que… por favor…

Al momento de articular esas últimas palabras, Ginny extendió su mano temblorosa hacía Harry por encima de la mesa. El auror vaciló sobre lo que quería hacer la pelirroja hasta que miró con atención y comprendió todo. En el dedo anular de su esposa brillaba su anillo de matrimonio.

Harry apretó sus labios y estiró su mano sosteniendo firmemente la de Ginny, que había dejado de llorar pero que observaba atentamente cada movimiento como si aquello fuese una curiosa y desagradable exhibición. Entonces Harry cerró dos de sus dedos sobre el anillo y lentamente comenzó a deslizarlo por lo largo de los dedos de Ginny hasta quitarlo. Por un momento contempló el anillo y sonrió con melancolía, atreviéndose a preguntar si algún día se arrepentiría de ello… pero inmediatamente la imagen de Draco acudía a él, diciéndole que sólo pensaba así porque era un Gryffindor. _Un estúpido Gryffindor._

Harry movió su cuerpo mientras se quitaba su propio anillo de matrimonio y lo dejaba caer en la mesa, donde también reposaban unos pergaminos amarillentos pero claramente nuevos.

Eran sus papeles de divorcio.

.

* * *

.

Astoria ladeó la cabeza con tanta elegancia y de una manera tan apropiada que incluso en momentos tan irónicos como esos, nadie podría atreverse a negar por qué ellos habían contraído matrimonio. Cualquiera ajeno a los Malfoy pensaría que su matrimonio con Astoria no era más que una simple conveniencia, algo que podría reafirmarse por el modo tan tranquilo con el que ella tomaba las cosas pero Draco sabía perfectamente que, si había algo que quería realmente de ella, era esa manera suya de hacer que todo lo que pareciera terrible se volviera un poco más suave.

—Sería estúpida si no estuviera enojada contigo, Draco —comentó ella, negando con la cabeza—. Pero, ¿qué gano haciendo una escena humillante para mi? Basta con que aclararemos el asunto, veamos qué será lo mejor para Scorpius y hablar de nuestro divorcio.

Por algo ella era de Slytherin.

—Qué fría —susurró Draco, esbozando una sonrisa y bebiendo un sorbo de vino. Ella le imitó.

—¿Lo soy?

El rubio levantó su mirada y se encontró con los brillantes ojos de Astoria opacados por un rostro hermoso, pero lleno de seriedad.

—No, no lo eres. Nunca has sido una persona fría. Al menos no para mi ni mucho menos para Scorpius.

—Ustedes son mi familia —replicó, alzando una ceja—. Los demás son sólo personas ignorantes a las que les gusta juzgar sin conocer. Pero veo que Potter se tomó su tiempo para conocerte.

—Basta… o creeré que no te importa.

—Me importa lo suficiente para pedirte el divorcio. Si de verdad no te amara, me daría igual con cuántos o con quiénes estuvieras, seguiría viviendo tranquilamente mi vida cómoda y feliz.

—Qué sencillo suena si lo dices de esa manera, Astoria.

Ella caminó y colocó su mano en la mejilla de su esposo. Le sonrió con tristeza y se inclinó para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

—Te amo, Draco. Probablemente ambos hayamos olvidado cuándo dijimos esas palabras tan directamente pero no somos así. No fuimos criados para ser expresivos con las palabras pero si para asegurar que lo hacíamos. Pero lo hice… aún lo hago.

—Yo te amé, Astoria —comentó, acariciando su largo cabello—. Y te quiero.

—¿Y dices que yo soy cruel, Draco?

—Lo sé.

—Discúlpate al menos.

—¿Por qué razón?

Ella lo consideró. Razones había muchas, demasiadas, pero al final sólo pesaba una más que las demás.

—Por fingir que me amabas. Por eso. ¡Ah! Y por escoger a alguien de Gryffindor. ¿En serio? ¿Gryffindor?

—Créeme esa pregunta me la hice yo cientos de veces… —susurró.

—Tú y yo somos iguales, Draco… pero creo que las cosas funcionan mejor cuando hay más contrastes. Coincidir en tantas cosas no siempre es bueno, ¿cierto?

—Lo será si podemos seguir coincidiendo con Scorpius.

—Por supuesto… pero me tomaré mi tiempo para acostumbrarme. No creas que esto será tan sencillo para mi, Draco.

El hombre la abrazó con suavidad.

—Nunca ha sido sencilla mi vida. Quizá ya va siendo hora de que tenga un poco de tranquilidad.

—Si lo que quieres es tranquilidad, creo que vas por el camino equivocado. Él no te dará paz y lo sabes.

—Lo hará… a su ridícula manera.

—Eres un caso perdido, Draco…

.

* * *

.

Albus frunció el ceño cuando comenzó a leer la entrevista. Luna Scamander tenía que ser.

«Es un día claro, la casa está llena de papeles y Rolf ha traído un nueva especie que dice que debo analizar después de mi entrevista con Harry y Draco, aunque sigo sin encontrarle mucho del sentido a esto, pero es interesante así que lo haré. Ellos me recuerdan a una pareja de Dimikos que están de un lado a otro persiguiéndose incesantemente.

—¡Qué gusto tenerlos por aquí! —digo sonriente—. Hace mucho tiempo que no publicábamos algo que tuviera que ver tan directamente con Harry. ¿Recuerdan la entrevista cuando regreso Lord Voldemort? ¡Fue tan divertida la cara de Harry cuando llegaron las cartas de los lectores! Y la profesora Umbridge…

—Ehm, Luna —me dice Harry—, deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó…

—¿Tan pronto? —pregunto, desconcertada—. Está bien si eso es lo que quieren. A ver… ¿cuál creen que es la razón por la que todos se tardaron en darse cuenta de que ustedes dos se gustaban?

Harry se sonroja y Draco levanta su ceja. Lo hacen de manera tan sincronizada que me pregunto si ellos se darán cuenta. Los he visto hacer eso treinta dos veces.

—Uhm, en realidad sólo queríamos contar un poco de la historia y por qué hemos decidido estar juntos.

—Pues porque se quieren —respondo, ante lo más obvio del mundo—. ¿Acaso no es lo normal estar juntos si dos personas se quieren? Digo, ¿qué lógica tendría estar con alguien si se odian?

Draco pone los ojos en blanco. ¿Sabían que cuando hace eso se ve muy raro? Es como si estuviera siendo poseído por alguna clase de bicho extraño que se ha metido en su interior.

—Bueno, tienes razón en eso. Yo quiero a Draco Malfoy y él a mí. Por eso es inútil negar que hayamos sido amantes durante seis años y que ahora ambos hayamos decidido solicitar el divorcio con nuestras respectivas parejas.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y Ginny y Astoria se quedaran con objetos que les regalé tras el divorcio? —exclamo entretenida con su conversación—. ¡Espero que no, están diseñados para ustedes dos solamente!

—Ellas… aceptaron el divorcio.

—Qué locas si no lo hacen —susurra bajo Draco, aunque lo alcancé a escuchar para escribirlo en esta publicación. Ginny, Astoria, les dijo locas, deberían tener sus varitas listas.

—Y haremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos, quienes no tienen responsabilidad en esta situación. Me temo que sólo son parte de los afectados.

Ambos parecen preocupados.

—Es sólo que deseamos lo mejor para ellos, que los amamos.

—Sí… —decidió por fin hablar Draco. Se ve más pálido que de costumbre. ¿Por qué será? ¿Acaso Harry se dio cuenta de ello o es precisamente el causante de ello?

—Creo que tendrán que aceptarlo, al final de cuentas ya lo hicieron ustedes, ¿no?

—¡Luna!

—Quiero pudín. ¿Ustedes no? Esta entrevista será muy larga…

El pudín es suave y delicioso. Me gusta el pudín. Rolf es bueno preparando el pudín. ¿A los hijos de Draco y Harry les gustará? Tengo que preguntarles eso a sus padres, además…»

Albus revolvió y aplastó entre sus manos la publicación del quisquilloso. ¡¿A quién se le había ocurrido dejar que Luna dirigiera una entrevista? A su padre, pro supuesto. No por nada el segundo nombre de su hermana era Luna. ¿Verdad? ¡Pero, por favor! ¿Qué estrategia de su padre era esa? ¿Y cómo el señor Malfoy había acabando aceptando eso?

—Qué tontería… —murmuró, aventando la publicación lo más lejos que sus fuerzas le permitieron. Observó a un gnomo de jardín avanzar de puntillas con camino hacía la madriguera, otra vez.

—Al, creo que debemos hablar —comentó la voz masculina que se dirigía a él a paso lento.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar, Ted.

—No creo que quieras regresar a Hogwarts enfadado con Harry, ¿o sí?

—¡Deja de defenderlo, Ted! ¡Te recuerdo que tú eres el que arruinó todo! —gritó, rabioso y enseguida se percató de sus palabras, cubriéndose la boca con las manos—. Lo… lo siento, Teddy…

Pero Teddy no pareció ofendido. Simplemente se recostó en el pasto, al lado de Albus.

—Ey, Albus ¿Quieres oír mi versión de la historia…?

—No.

—No importa, igual te la voy a contar.

—Idiota.

—Sí, lo he sido. Victoire también me lo solía decir. En fin, cállate y escucha: Harry no está equivocado.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Así que sólo, quizá, deberías darle una oportunidad…

_Pero a veces basta sólo eso para cambiar una vida… _

_._

* * *

_Autora al habla:_

_Es posible que tras unos tres capítulos cierre esta historia. Estoy preparando un PDF de más de 120 páginas. Jajajajaajajaja. _

_Gracias a __**Fanfiker-Fanfinal, Violet Stwy y Acantha**__ por los reviews recibidos. ¡Siempre me infunden los mejores ánimos!_


	19. Perspectiva: Recorriendo el sendero

**Harry Potter y su mundo siguen sin pertenecerme. Tendré que pensar mañana en la noche en una nueva forma de conquistarlos. **

* * *

**Un secreto de tres**

Por:

PukitChan

**19. Perspectiva: Recorriendo el sendero**

Fue el retorno a Hogwarts más silencioso de su vida. Incluso en un tren lleno de estudiantes ruidosos y un carrito lleno de los más apetitosos dulces, James, Albus y Scorpius permanecían en inmóviles. Hyperion leía un libro, James se entretenía dibujando cualquier tontería en la esquinita de un pergamino y Al… bueno, él miraba el paisaje aburrido, pero hermoso, que recorrían a medida que avanzaba el tren. Rose en ese instante no los acompañaba pues había decidido permanecer en otro vagón, seguramente para evitar un enfrentamiento con su padre, Ron. Y era perfectamente entendible eso.

James sabía que todos esas miradas curiosas que se posaban en su vagón cada que un estudiante pasaba por ahí, se debían al escándalo que había caído inesperadamente sobre los Malfoy y los Potter el día de Navidad. Desde que estaban en King's Cross los seguían los cuchicheos, rumores y miradas incómodas que otros no habrían soportado pero ellos, por ser hijos de quienes eran, estaban ya bastante acostumbrados a recibir.

Resopló y aplastó el pergamino entre sus manos, mirando de soslayo a su hermano menor. Sabía, porque era un curioso, que Harry intentó varias veces y por distintos medios hablar con Albus, pero éste rechazó cualquier invitación de su padre. En ese sentido, James fue más abierto y estaba al tanto de que tanto Ginny como Harry hablarían con su hermana Lily, para explicarle qué estaba ocurriendo de la mejor manera posible, pero…

Regresó su mirada y se encontró con el mejor amigo de su hermano observándole con atención. Scorpius era silencioso a su lado pero eso implicaba que sus ojos carecieran de expresividad. Y ahora mismo, ese rubio parecía estar mandándole una advertencia que le parecía decir «_No le molestes precisamente ahora, James. ¿No ves que está peleando por entenderlo?» _Tan solo por eso, James apreciaba un poco más al chico Malfoy, aunque fuese un Slytherin, porque se notaba que apreciaba a Albus.

En ese preciso instante, ambos interrumpieron sus propios pensamientos al ver a Albus levantarse de su asiento con expresión fastidiada. Scorpius levantó la ceja y James se limitó a verlo en espera de una repentina explicación a su extraño comportamiento. Pero Albus simplemente se sacudió la ropa y se encogió de hombros.

—Voy a… —calló, como si se recordara que no se le había ocurrido nada que inventar. Se encogió de hombros y salió del vagón pese a estar consiente de que allá afuera únicamente se enfrentaría a miradas desagradables y palabras venenosas. Quiso detenerlo pero por alguna razón, sintió que lo que Albus quería era alejarse de ellos dos. Asintió. —Ahora vuelvo, chicos. Veré a Rose.

En el momento en el que salió, Scorpius bajó su libro y clavó sus ojos en James, que le devolvió una mirada igual de intensa que la de Albus, pero con más diversión brillando en ella.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó Scorpius, sin poder resistir eso mucho tiempo.

—No lo sé —admitió James, agitando su cabello de manera inconsciente—. Yo estaba pensando que a lo mejor tú me podrías haber respondido esa pregunta.

—Eres su hermano mayor, James.

—Y tú su mejor amigos, Scorpius —le imitó y sonrió a modo de disculpa—. Sé que Teddy habló con él, después de que rechazara los intentos de papá… a decir verdad ni idea de que platicaron pero imagino que no funcionó ya que, bueno, sigue como ahora —sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y suspiró—. Oye, ¿y tú estás bien?

Scorpius se sorprendió ante la pregunta de James, en la que podía percibirse el genuino interés que había en ella. _Gryffindor tenía que ser,_ susurró su mente.

—Es mi padre después de todo… y precisamente por eso no quiero y no me interesa saber qué hace con tu padre.

—¡Oh, Merlín! —chilló James, cubriéndose los oídos—. ¡Yo tampoco quiero saber algo así, entonces cállate y no actives mi imaginación, por piedad!

Scorpius rodó los ojos ante el infantil comportamiento de James, pero se limitó a volver a lectura de su libro mientras el mayor se reía y observaba el dibujo de una snitch en la orilla de su pergamino.

—Sólo quiero que Al no se preocupe tanto, no me sabe bien decirlo, pero sólo somos niños.

—Sí…

El camino a Hogwarts fue más largo de lo que alguno de los tres recordaba. También, los pasillos que antes habían sido cálidos ahora se volvían más fríos a medida que avanzaban. Y aún durante la selección de los nuevos alumnos a sus casas, sintieron que a nadie le interesaba demasiado ello.

Era una extraña manera de volver al sitio que los alojaría durante casi medio año. Por eso, cuando esa misma noche James registraba su baúl, con tal de hacer algo para ignorar el silencio de sus compañeros de habitación, sonrió al ver el mapa del Merodeador envuelto en su túnica escolar. Se levantó y se arrojó a la cama, cerrando las cortinas rojas que la rodeaban para darle privacidad. Después de murmurar un «_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas» _comenzó a examinar el mapa con curiosidad. _Casualmente_ ese objeto había aparecido entre sus manos en las vacaciones antes de iniciar el año escolar. Sobre cómo lo había hecho funcionar, no es que su tío George lo hubiera atrapado en el baño de la tienda de artículos de broma y, con una sonrisa bastante divertida, hubiera murmurado el hechizo y desaparecido diciendo que probablemente James estaba mal de estómago y por eso se demoraba tanto.

—Veamos quién está divirtiéndose a estas horas… —murmuró, observando algunos nombres que iban y venían en pequeños letreros que acompañaban las motitas que avanzaban. Pudo ver nombres como _Pevees _o _Cuthbert Binns_ flotando en las hojas del mapa. La mayoría de las motitas estaban centradas en los dormitorios pero de vez en cuando aparecían algunas otras rondando otros lugares.

Y justamente así fue como los encontró.

En el sexto piso y avanzando para subir al séptimo, dos letreros nombrados «_Albus Severus» _ y «_Scorpius Hyperion» _—¿se llamaba Hyperion, en serio?—aparecieron ante sus ojos. James quedó sin habla unos instantes siguiendo el camino que los dos Slytherin recorrían al parecer lentamente. ¿Qué estaban haciendo fuera de la cama la primera noche? James se asomó a través de las cortinas y vio como sus compañeros estaban ya dormidos en sus respectivas camas.

Siguiendo a su consabida impulsividad, que muchos decían que era la herencia de Harry, se puso su calzado y en silencio salió de la torre de Griffyndor. Armando con su varita y mapa, logró caminar por los pasillos sin ser descubierto. Sin embargo, cuando bajó la mirada hacía el mapa, las motitas que representaban a su hermano y a su amigo, desaparecieron imprevistamente.

—¿Qué…?

James corrió hacía el séptimo piso, donde ellos habían desaparecido. Miró de un lado a otro en el amplio corredor sin encontrar ni ver nada más que el tapiz de Barnabás, el Chiflado. Confundido, anduvo frente al tapiz de un lado a otro pensando únicamente en encontrar a Albus y Scorpius. ¿Dónde se habían metido aquellos dos?

De no ser porque ese pensamiento lo traía preocupado y curioso, se habría percatado mucho antes de que una puerta apareció lentamente frente a él. Incluso soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando la vio. ¿De dónde había salido? Y aunque sabía que no era lo más prudente, su personalidad nunca se había caracterizado por eso, así que abrió la puerta e ingresó a la habitación.

Aunque, más que habitación, aquello parecía una casa horrenda, abandonada desde hacía mucho tiempo. James, impresionado, miró una estancia tan amplia que por sí misma era todo un misterio. Las paredes limitantes estaban llenas de color negro, algo que podía verse sólo tras el contacto con el fuego, algo que confirmó tras echar un vistazo y descubrir caminos y montañas de cenizas y algunos objetos que al parecer habían apenas logrado salvarse al incendio que seguramente se originó en ese lugar.

—¿James? —la voz que escuchó era sin duda la de Al. El gryffindor sacudió su sorpresa y buscó con la mirada a su hermano menor, que salió detrás de una montaña de ceniza, seguido de Scorpius. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —contraatacó él, divertido.

Los dos slytherin se miraron incómodos hasta que finalmente fue Scorpius el que habló.

—Albus andaba en la habitación como león enjaulado… así que no me dejaba dormir y me pidió que le acompañara a caminar.

—¡No fue así! Yo simplemente salí y tú me seguiste como loco…

Lo cierto era que James no imaginaba a ninguno de los dos actuando de la manera en la que lo narraban. Eran demasiado slytherin para eso.

—Como sea… ¿saben dónde estamos?

—En la sala de los menesteres —contestó Scorpius, logrando que ambos Potter voltearan a verlo de manera simultánea—. Padre me contó sobre ella hace tiempo y me dijo que si un día necesitaba algo, podría venir aquí. Esta sala funciona de esa manera… responde a una necesidad.

—¿Y qué necesitaban a estas horas? ¿Orinar? —preguntó James, más confundido que al inicio. Esta vez fue el turno de Albus de contestar.

—En realidad… Scorp y yo veníamos discutiendo sobre nuestros padres y Scorp me sugirió venir aquí y… yo lo único que pensé es que necesitaba algo que me hiciera entender a papá —Al desvió la mirada y resopló—. Entonces apareció esta habitación. Aunque no entiendo cómo un montón de cenizas me podrían ayudar en eso.

Al menos todos estaban de acuerdo en ese punto, pero decidieron caminar un rato por el lugar, platicando cualquier tontería que distrajera su mente de aquella fría escena que los rodeaba. O al menos así fue hasta que una voz susurrante y grave llamó su atención. Al inicio pensaron que se trataba únicamente de su imaginación jugándoles una mala pasada pero, tras unos momentos de silencio en el que detuvieron su marcha y sacaron sus varitas, algo les dijo que no estaban solos.

—¿Quiénes… quiénes son… ustedes? ¿Cómo… entraron… aquí…?

Los tres miraron a su alrededor y no encontraron a nadie. Parecía la voz de un hombre que hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba que sencillamente había olvidado cómo articular bien las palabras.

—¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Quién eres?! —gritó James, levantando su varita y apuntando a todos lados.

—¿Quiénes… quiénes son… ustedes? ¿Cómo… entraron… aquí…? —repitió la voz.

—¡Ellos son Scorpius y James! ¡Yo me llamo Albus!

—¡Al! —gritó James, reprochándole en voz alta. Pero Albus miraba a su hermano.

—Sólo nos está preguntando nuestro nombre, no tiene nada de malo… —murmuró el moreno.

—¡Ahí, miren! —los hermanos dejaron su discusión a un lado cuando Scorpius señaló encima de una montaña especialmente alta de ceniza. En la punta de la montaña flotaba un ser traslucido que los miraba con atención. Desde la distancia ninguno pudo apreciar correctamente su figura pero no les quedó la duda de que era un fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue un muchacho corpulento, quizá no mucho mayor que Ted.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Scorpius, dando un paso más.

El fantasma pareció pensarlo mientras descendía lentamente hacía ellos. Los chicos permanecieron quietos al igual que el fantasma a una distancia prudente, cuando éste se detuvo a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos.

—¿Draco? —cuestionó el fantasma, alejándose un poco más—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Draco?

Scorpius tardó un segundo en reaccionar al darse cuenta de que lo estaban confundiendo con su padre, lo cual en realidad no era tan sorprendente. Se parecía tanto a Draco que era una pequeña copia suya.

—Yo me llamo Scorpius, soy el hijo de Draco.

El fantasma lo miró fijamente, como si se tratara de un enigma que le habían propuesto descifrar.

—Es cierto. No te pareces a él.

Los Potter voltearon a ver al sorprendido Scorpius, era la primera vez que le decían algo así. El fantasma pareció acceder a acercarse hasta quedar relativamente cerca, permitiéndole ver sus facciones. Era horrible. Su rostro, su cuerpo total y su ropa estaban quemadas y las heridas que había dejado el fuego sólo lo hacían espeluznante. Incluso si te acercabas a él, parecía que emitía un suave olor a quemado.

—¿Eres… Vicent Crabbe? ¡Mi padre me habló sobre ti!

El fantasma bufó.

—¿Draco hablando de mi? A puesto a que muchas veces ni recordaba que existíamos Greg y yo.

La frialdad con la que Vicent dijo esas palabras logró que los chicos se estremecieran de manera inconsciente. Pero Scorpius frunció el ceño y lo miró enojado.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Padre…! ¡Padre pensaba en ustedes, en ti! ¡Si no fuera así, no se hubiera molestado en hablarme de ti y de cómo lo ayudaste!

Crabbe movió su cuerpo de un lado a otro, rodeando a Scorpius.

—De verdad que no te pareces a él.

El fantasma giró su rostro quemado, centrando su atención en los dos hermanos. James miraba curioso lo que transcurría en ese lugar mientras Albus se había dedicando a preguntarse para qué demonios la habitación los había llevado a un lugar consumido y a un fantasma.

—¿Son hijos de Potter?

—Ajá —respondió James, al ver que Albus se negaba a decir algo, aunque Crabbe centró su atención en su hermano, seguramente por el parecido físico que tenía con el auror.

—Qué estúpido… Draco y Potter estaban obsesionados el uno por el otro, era irritante… —se mofó duramente Crabbe con su gruesa voz. Esas palabras sí llamaron a Albus, que volteó a ver al fantasma—. Aquí fue donde morí; Greg y Draco hubieran sufrido el mismo destino sino fuera porque Potter y sus amigos regresaron a salvarlos… no creo que se hayan odiado tanto como decían. Hasta al final, me parece que Draco intentó detenerme para salvar a Potter… era como si se importaran…

—¿Es decir que… desde el colegio ellos tenían algo? —murmuró Al, sorprendido.

—No —dijo James—. Creo que más bien se simpatizaban y esas cosas, pero se negaban a aceptarlo por… ¡Yo que sé, rivalidad de casas o algo así!

—Pero ahora… —dijo en voz alta Crabbe, como si apenas hubiera oído las palabras de los chicos—, ustedes están aquí… juntos. Eso es aún más raro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Scorpius.

—Porque eso confirma que no se odiaban, ¿no? Si de verdad se odiaban tanto no habrían permitido que ustedes se dirigieran la palabra. Yo conocí a Draco pese a todo… y creo que le hubiera gustado ser amigo de Potter… tal vez hasta mí también… —luego calló un segundo y añadió—. ¿Greg está bien?

—Sí —respondió Scorpius—. Lo está.

.

* * *

.

Albus cerró los ojos terminado de colocar la última pieza de su vestimenta verde del equipo de Quiddtich de Slytherin. Habría audiciones porque el buscador del equipo se lastimó y, aunque lo último que esperaba era ser aún más comparado con su padre, Albus amaba el quidditch de la misma manera que Harry. Era inevitable.

Además las últimas semanas en Hogwarts le habían ayudado a reflexionar un poco, sobre todo desde su visita a la sala de los menesteres. No es que propiamente hubiera perdonado a Harry porque, realmente, no tenía nada que perdonarle a su padre, era más bien que se sentía un traicionado por él… pero, ¿realmente estaba Albus en su derecho de juzgarle?

En un suspiro se puso de pie y se echó la escoba al hombro, andando despacio hacía el campo de entrenamiento, donde ya se empezaban a acumular los candidatos a la posición solicitada.

—En Slyhterin no tenemos perdedores, Albus.

El muchacho hizo un leve e infantil puchero cuando notó que Scorpius se ponía a su lado, acompañándole en la caminata hacía el campo.

—Voy a obtener la posición —murmuró Al, soltando una risilla—. O al menos probar que soy mucho mejor jugador que James —declaró, orgulloso—. Y a todo esto, Scorp, ¿tú no quieres entrar al equipo?

—No, tengo otras cosas en mente.

—Sí, sí, un buen Malfoy, blah, blah… —exclamó Albus, animado. El rubio sonrió al ver que su amigo, cuando menos, estaba pasando mejor sus días en Hogwarts.

Se suponía que así es como debía de ser.

Se suponía también, que sería una relajada tarde, donde todos sacarían su mejor instinto de competencia para obtener un lugar en el equipo de Slytherin. Se suponía que debería ser divertido.

Se suponía que no tendrían demasiados problemas en Hogwarts.

Pero bueno, las suposiciones nunca habían funcionando demasiado bien en familias como las suyas.

—¿Papá…?

—¿Padre…?

En la distancia, sentados el uno al lado del otro en las gradas del estadio, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter observaban en silencio las pruebas de Quidditch que estaban por comenzar.

* * *

.

¡Gracias a **Violet Stwy y a Acantha-27** por sus comentarios!

**Sobre este capítulo:**

Cosas como la Sala de los Menesteres y la aparición de Crabbe no estaban planeadas. A decir verdad, fue algo que simplemente surgió a medida que lo fui escribiendo, pero me gustó mucho incluirlo.

**El siguiente es un dato innecesario, jajajaja:**

Yo me había retirado del fanfiction hace tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando retomé la escritura con HP fue por una apuesta en la que perdí. Sencillamente los términos fueron: Pierdes, escribeme un fic de Harry y Draco. ¡Bueno, yo no había leído nada de ellos en versión Slash, jajajaja! Estaba buscando imágenes de eso, cuando vi una donde Scorpius y Albus están caminando y Al tiene el uniforme de Slytherin y está con la escoba al hombro. Scorpius le acompañaba. Esa imagen me gustó muchísimo y de hecho, tooooda la historia que escribí surgió de ver aquella imagen. ¡Sí! JAJAJAJAA. Más de 19 capítulos sólo para poder incluir la escena que se derivaba de la imagen para escribir todo este fic. JAJAJAJA, qué mala onda de imaginación.

Y eso. A dos capítulos de terminar. ¡No puedo creerlo! -haciendo circulitos en el suelo-

**Publicidad descarada:**

¿Qué tal? Estoy escribiendo un nuevo Drarry ya: "La venganza del mortífago y la serpiente." Mucho drama, mucha violencio y crueldad. D: ¿Alguien se anima?


	20. Entendimiento: Más que similares

_Casi finaliza esta historia y los derechos de Harry Potter siguen sin ser míos. Joder. _

* * *

**Un Secreto de Tres**

Por:

PukitChan

**20. Entendimiento: Más que similares**

Recargando su codo en la rodilla con el fin de acomodarse mejor, Harry se inclinó hasta que sus labios tocaron su propia mano, observando atentamente los muchachos que volaban por el campo de Quidditch, vestidos de verde. Era entretenido ver aquellos niños volar de un lado a otro, sonriendo animados al intentar buscar un lugar en el equipo de Slytherin sólo para disfrutar más y más del placer de estar en el aire.

—Potter, ¿acaso estás planeando tirar a tu hijo de la escoba con la mirada? —El moreno miró de soslayo y no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo irónico de la advertencia de Draco, quien también analizaba los movimientos de los jugadores que volaban en círculos frente a ellos.

—Esto me trae muchos recuerdos —dijo Harry, sonriendo bastante divertido—. No había nada mejor que un partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Siempre te gané.

Malfoy realizó una mueca que distorsionó las facciones de su atractivo rostro al traer recuerdos como esos a su memoria mientras veía a Scorpius sentado en el extremo contrario a las gradas de donde ellos estaban. Albus, por su parte, en ese mismo momento alzaba el vuelo con la misma expresión que Harry tenía cuando atrapaba la snitch. Decisión en su estado más puro.

—Ganabas porque dejaba que lo hicieras. Si me lo propusiera, te daría una paliza.

—Ya, ¿estabas siendo amable conmigo en los partidos?

—Así es.

—Pero qué mal perdedor eres, Draco.

Ambos hombres se miraron durante un momento más antes de sonreír y regresar su atención a las pruebas del equipo, ahí donde al parecer Albus se esforzaba monumentalmente en ignorarles la mayor parte del tiempo posible, inclusive evitando volar demasiado cerca de donde ellos estaban. Era normal, supusieron, con lo repentina y sobre todo, inesperada que había sido su llegada a Hogwarts.

—Albus sigue sin hablarte —afirmó Draco.

—Qué perspicaz andas últimamente… —comentó Harry sin poder evitar la ironía en el tono de voz con el que arrastró cada una de sus palabras. Malfoy levantó una ceja.

—Qué humor tienes tú.

—¿Eres tú quien me está diciendo eso, Draco?

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, intentando cada uno por su propia cuenta no perder la calma. Estaban sometidos a mucha tensión a causa de las preguntas incómodas, las peleas de sus parientes, la situación con sus esposas y las eternas dificultades con sus hijos. El reñir era una consecuencia más de ello, aunque habían tenido la suficiente madurez para tratar de reconocer a sí mismos que era natural que tuvieran problemas como esos en momentos así.

Pero ambos también sabían que había algo más profundo que también les hacía titubear. Algo que no tenía que ver con sus hijos, los problemas o inclusive ellos mismos. Ese algo que temían hablar abiertamente pero que, tarde o temprano, tendrían que enfrentar. Aunque no ahora, porque no era precisamente el lugar más adecuado para hacerlo.

—Scorpius… ¿a él no le interesa pertenecer al equipo?

—Al parecer no por ahora.

Harry resopló y centró su atención en la snitch que justamente ahora revoloteaba descaradamente frente a ellos. El moreno esbozó una sonrisa al pensar que sólo era necesario estirar un poco su mano para atrapar la escurridiza snitch dorada. Al desviar su mirada, comprendió que Draco también estaba pensando lo mismo que él y que estaba contando mentalmente los segundos para ver cuál de aquellos adolescentes que se habían presentado para la posición de buscador sería el primero en advertir la presencia de la snitch.

—¿Crees que sea Albus? —preguntó repentinamente Draco.

—No lo sé —Harry se encogió de hombros—, quizá sólo para evitar verme cerca decida esperar a que la snitch se aleje de aquí. Inclusive a costa de poder perder su oportunidad en el equipo.

—Vamos, Potter —replicó Draco, chasqueando la lengua—. Es tu hijo, deberías conocerle mejor. ¿No crees que por algo lo escogieron para Slytherin?

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, se dio cuenta de que dos chicos se acercaban a toda velocidad hacía ellos, cada uno intentando superar al otro. Un poco más atrás, un grupo de cinco estudiantes más también empezaron a perseguirlos al darse cuenta de que se había localizado la snitch. Uno del par que iba al frente era Albus.

Harry estaba francamente sorprendido pero no tardó en percatarse de que los ojos de su hijo más que observar la snitch, se fijaban en él. El auror reprimió el impulso de gritarle a Albus que se cuidara, que era peligroso distraer su atención de esa manera cuando perseguía algo y a la vez también era perseguido: sabía que no era nada más peligroso que un montón de adolescentes que no sabían volar muy bien.

El chico al lado de Albus aceleró en velocidad, ganándole unos segundos de ventaja al pequeño Potter, quien no pareció molestarle en absoluto aquella situación. La snitch por su parte ahora agitaba sus alas quedándose quieta, a unos pocos metros de distancia de Harry. Cuando la distancia entre los jugadores y la snitch disminuyó considerablemente, el moreno se tensó, adelantándose a los hechos.

Ambos jugadores estiraron sus brazos para atrapar la snitch, peleándose entre ellos por el codiciado puesto. Harry evitó parpadear para no perderse ni un solo instante de lo que ocurría si en determinado caso Albus pudiera perder. No es que fuera pesimista, confiaba en las habilidades naturales de su hijo; era que como padre y sobreviviente de una guerra, había quedado una costumbre bastante amarga de ser fatalista.

Albus giró bruscamente su escoba con la misma velocidad repentina con la que lo hizo la snitch perdiendo en ese movimiento a su rival pero también viéndose en la riesgosa situación de estar a punto de estrellarse contra su propio padre y el señor Malfoy. Su corazón palpitaba aún descontrolado cuando la palma de su mano sintió encerrar con fuerza algo: durante unos segundos, donde el tiempo pareció quedar detenido, Albus atrapó la snitch mientras sus ojos verdes se cruzaban con los de Harry que estaban justo frente a él. Observó a su padre, esbozando una sonrisa de victoria divertida antes de hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para elevar la escoba, librándose apenas de chocar contra ambos mayores.

Albus se sentía temblar cuando se animó a abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que aún seguía volando cada vez más despacio, escuchando unos vítores provenir desde abajo. Se fijó en su mano, de donde sobresalían las alas aún revoloteantes de la snitch. Sonrió cuando, al descender, descubrió a James sentando al lado de Scorpius, sólo que su hermano mayor hacía gala de su exageración Gryffindor al gritarle que le derrumbaría en el próximo partido de la temporada: James era golpeador. El slytherin se animó a girar su rostro y descubrió a su padre sonriendo, animado y orgulloso como si hubiese visto el mejor partido en la historia del quidditch. A su lado, Draco le decía algo y Harry asentía varias veces, con los ojos brillando de la emoción. Y fue entonces cuando Albus observó en su padre algo que nunca antes había apreciado. Era un Harry Potter distinto, aunque no podía precisar con exactitud en qué. Sólo hasta que lo vio voltear hacía Draco y sonreírle mientras le rozaba sutilmente el brazo, descubrió que su padre era verdaderamente feliz con ese hombre.

**oOoOo**

* * *

La puerta que apareció lentamente frente a sus ojos le provocó un profundo estremecimiento al verse obligado a recordar imágenes llenas de fuego, sangre, miedo, terror junto con la horrenda sensación de ver cómo uno de sus amigos se hundía y moría consumido por el incendio que se había originado. Y como una vaga esperanza, también el recuerdo de Potter inclinándose sobre él para tenderle su mano y ayudarle. _Como ahora._

—¿Draco? —El moreno colocó su mano en la espalda del rubio y le observó con detenimiento, imaginándose por sí mismo que aquello no debía ser fácil para él, como no lo sería para nadie. Sin embargo, Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa que no transmitía nada en realidad pareciendo más un gesto mecánico que parecía endurecerse a cada segundo que pasaba.

—La sala de los Menesteres —murmuró sin animarse a abrir la puerta por el miedo de no saber qué podría encontrarse detrás de ella—. No entiendo cómo es que te dieron la autorización de poder dejar que Goyle y yo regresáramos a Hogwarts, justamente para visitar esta habitación.

—Bueno —Harry rió—, ser yo tiene sus ventajas en muchas ocasiones.

—Claro, eres el favorito de todos. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo…? —ironizó, ante lo cual Harry sólo atinó a rodar los ojos y guardar un silencio que se extendió por varios minutos, pese a que ambos sabían que no tenían porqué permanecer de esa manera.

Tampoco tenía que ver con que Draco repentinamente había decidido darle más tiempo del necesario a Goyle para encontrar a Crabbe. Desde que había recibido la carta de Scorpius donde le contaba que Vicent era una fantasma, Draco se comunicó con su amigo y le hizo saber la información. De alguna manera, Greg y él habían llegado a un acuerdo de visitar al solitario fantasma que sin duda había esperado por algo más que ese falso intento de vida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo solo? —cuestionó Harry.

—No estaré propiamente solo, Potter. Además, Crabbe, Goyle y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar y que sólo nos conciernen a nosotros.

—Está bien, entendí el punto «_No eres un Slytherin» —_aclaró, soltando un intento de risa. Draco le miró de soslayo y apretó entre su mano la de Potter.

—Gracias, Harry.

El Gryffindor sonrió e inclinó su rostro hacía Draco para rozar sus labios y besarle con suavidad, disfrutando de la lentitud de poder devorar esos labios fríos sin necesidad de ocultarse de ello, ni siquiera ahí, en su escuela, en el frente de esa habitación donde algo cambió. Al separarse, Draco se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, asintiendo cuando sus ojos grises se perdieron unos breves instantes en los verdes. Sin vacilación y con dignidad, se adentró en la sala de los Menesteres, cuya habitación estaba llena de oscuridad, ceniza y recuerdos amargos.

—¿Draco?

Y Crabbe y Goyle estaban ahí para hacerle enfrentar el pasado.

**oOoOo**

* * *

Harry respiró lo más hondo que pudo luego de ver cómo Draco desaparecía ante una puerta que también se perdía de su visión. Anduvo por los pasillos del castillo sin toparse con muchos estudiantes debido, seguramente, a las horas de clases. Encontró cierta gracia en poder recorrer ese lugar sin temer que fuera atrapado o con las ansias de salir de ese lugar que, años atrás, llegó a asfixiarle. Hogwarts siempre había sido su hogar, y el hecho de que también le trajera recuerdos tan buenos como dolorosos siempre era algo que a Harry le costaba poner en equilibrio. Durante mucho tiempo, no quería volver a traer las imágenes del castillo hecho ruinas, de las muertes y del último año que pasó cerca de sus muros.

Sin embargo, cuándos sus hijos recibieron las cartas de Hogwarts, se sintió reconfortado. Sabía que James era el digno portador del nombre de su abuelo, y durante su primer año en la escuela lo había pasado bastante bien, que era justamente lo que quería con sus hijos. Y con Albus, bueno, las cosas no habían salido exactamente como habían sido planeadas y éste definitivamente no sería el año más tranquilo para sus hijos, pero Harry aún recordaba perfectamente la manera en la que Al le había sonreído segundos antes de atrapar la snitch y también las palabras de Draco diciéndole que después de todo, su hijo era miembro de la casa Slytherin. Oh, si tan solo las cosas fueran menos complejas y más directas, Harry no tendría porque estar pensando demás en esos momentos.

—Debería cuando menos dejar de complicarme tanto la existencia —replicó en voz alta, sin dirigirse a nadie en realidad mientras detenía inesperadamente sus pasos. Levantó la vista y se encontró, recargado en una pared, a Albus aún vestido con el uniforme de Quidditch pero apretando con fuerza el mapa del merodeador que seguramente le había pedido a James. Lo estaba esperando.

Harry caminó despacio, por temor a que su hijo escapara en cuanto lo viera acercarse demasiado a él, pero Albus sólo levantó la vista y aguardó a que su padre estuviera a su lado. Las mejillas de Albus aún estaban coloreadas por el reciente enfrentamiento al que había estado sometido y sólo cuando escuchó de parte del capitán del equipo de Slytherin anunciarlo como nuevo buscador, su corazón quiso mirar a su padre pero, para ese entonces, Harry y Draco ya habían desaparecido del campo. Eso le motivó a buscarle aún si tenía que recurrir a la ayuda de James.

—Yo… soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, deseaba que lo supieras.

Aquellas habían sido las primeras palabras que Albus le dirigía a Harry en mucho tiempo. El auror sonrió y se acercó para abrazar a su hijo, rodeándole y riendo suavemente.

—Por supuesto, no podría ser de otra forma. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Al.

No era en realidad nada emotivo, como lo podría haber sido con su querido y efusivo James. Fue algo más tranquilo junto con una disculpa de parte de ambos disfrazada en medio de ese real abrazo. Harry finalmente había entendido las palabras de Draco… Albus era su hijo, pero también era un Slytherin y tendría su propia manera de acercarse a él para decirle que todo estaba bien de alguna u otra forma.

**oOoOo**

* * *

La mujer que surgió a través de la chimenea miró con vacilación a su alrededor. No sabía si había llegado al lugar acertado pero repasó en su mente una vez más el dato que le habían confirmado y rememoró sus actos, asegurándose de no haberse equivocado al decir aquella dirección. Estaba segura de que no, pero el ver esa habitación solitaria y vacía de algún objeto sólo le hacía parecer un lugar abandonado.

—¿Hermione?

Aliviada al escuchar su nombre, la mujer avanzó con mayor seguridad, siendo guiada por el sonido de la voz que momentos antes le había llamado. Al caminar un olor a café y a chocolate inundó sus fosas nasales, recordándole que aún a esas horas, era todavía de mañana.

—Hermione, qué bueno verte.

Al oír su nombre una vez más, Hermione levantó la mirada y le sonrió al hombre que, desde la puerta de la cocina, bebía una taza llena de café y con la otra mano le ofrecía una taza de color verde a ella.

—¿Quieres? Te aseguro que sé prepararlo bien.

Ella no vaciló cuando la tomó en sus manos.

—Gracias, Harry —contestó ella, siguiendo a su amigo a la despoblada cocina a excepción de unas cuantas cosas necesarias como una mesa y un cuenco donde reposaban humeantes unas galletas de chocolate. Frente a ella, un hombre rubio la miraba con frialdad aunque no con indiferencia mientras bebía también algo en particular.

—Lamento que hayas encontrado en este estado la casa —se disculpó Harry, ofreciéndole una galleta que Hermione mordisqueó al tiempo que negaba en silencio—. Al mudamos recientemente pensábamos en bajar las cosas que guardamos, pero al final nos hemos decidido por comenzar una vez más con otras cosas.

—De alguna manera me imaginaba otra cosa —comentó ella, sonriente—. Ya saben, Luna me dijo que la había escogido y pensé…

—¿…en cosas extravagantes? —completó Harry, riendo. Draco sólo bufó y atacó otra galleta.

—Algo así —admitió divertida—. ¿Cómo están?

Draco se sorprendió de que la pregunta fuera en plural. No se imaginaba a la amiga de Potter preguntando por su bienestar, pese a que lo hiciera solamente por formalidad; sin embargo, ahí estaba haciéndolo quizá y hasta amigablemente.

—Bien en realidad —contestó Harry y miró preocupado a su amiga—. ¿Ron sabe que viniste?

—Lo sabe, no podría ocultárselo. Tal vez se enfadó pero no importa, tú eres mi amigo Harry.

—Y él tu esposo —añadió Draco en un susurro que no se esforzó por ocultar en realidad.

—Y precisamente por eso lo tendrá que entender. En realidad, todos están buscando su propia manera de entenderlo.

—Me gustaría disculparme con todos en la Madriguera —añadió Harry.

—No puedes culparlos por estar enfadados.

—N lo hago.

—Gryffindor tenía que ser —comentó.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Draco que el rubio ignoró de manera monumental al llevar a su boca otro trozo de galleta. Salazar, tendrían que comprar más de ésas cosas.

—Harry, sé que te preocupas por Ron, pero tienes que darle tiempo. Sabes perfectamente cómo es él y cuánto le va a costar acostumbrarse a esto. Y no lo hará mañana ni pronto, pero lo hará.

—¿Y los demás como están?

—Bastante impresionados, como todo el mundo, supongo. Hasta yo misma lo estoy. ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de esto antes, Harry?

—Porque procuré que así fuera —contestó él riendo y encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

Afirmando con la cabeza, Hermione sacó de la bolsa que cargaba una caja polvorienta que nadie, ni siquiera ella, se había tomado la molestia de limpiar. Esta vez, Draco miró con curiosidad la caja al ignorar el contenido aunque por su forma no era muy difícil adivinar el contenido.

—¿Una varita? —deseó confirmar Draco.

Harry sonrió mientras retiraba la caja de la tapa, soplando un poco el polvo. Sin sacar el objeto, Harry analizó con cuidado cada detalle que le mostraba, la elegancia de ésta y también la forma en la que afortunadamente se había mantenido intacta a pesar de haber pasado ya tantos años que había dejado de ser usada. Pausadamente la levantó y se la mostró a Draco, que por un segundo perdió el habla aunque no la expresión solemne.

—De hecho, no es cualquier varita, es tu varita.

—Harry la ha cuidado durante mucho tiempo —añadió Hermione al ver que Draco no hacía nada, ni siquiera se animaba a tocarla—. ¿Ha llegado la hora de volver a su dueño?

Harry sonrió y se la entregó a Draco, quien al tocarla percibió el calor conocido en sus días de adolescencia.

—¿Por qué… hasta ahora? —logró decir el rubio en voz baja.

—Porque sólo hasta ahora —el moreno lo miró fijamente— puedo decirte que te la daré con la condición de que nunca más te alejes de mi lado…

**oOoOo**

* * *

**.**

_Autora al habla: _

Bueno, después de muchos líos en la universidad, he aquí el penúltimo capítulo. El último estará en los próximos días, ya que ahora mismo lo estoy escribiendo.

Prometí que de alguna forma todo se resolvería entre ellos y ya ven, cumplo mi palabra, jajajaja.

**¡Muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos en el último capítulo! **

**Datos que a nadie le interesan:**

Para esta historia, cada capítulo utilicé una tipo de letra diferente, al final, las 21 tipografías que utilicé son las siguientes:

Maiandra GD, Nyala, Meiryo, Bell MT, Kristen ITC, Tw Cen MT, Footlight MT Light, Californian FB, Gill Sans MT, Goudy Old Style, Adobe Caslon Pro, Poor Richard, Perpetua, Lucida Fax, Candara, Modern No. 20, Century Schoolbook, Kozuka Mincho Pro L, Leelawadee, Palatino Linotype y Pristina


	21. Epílogo

**Llegó el final y no logré robarme a Harry Potter. BUH.**

* * *

**Un secreto de tres**

Por:

PukitChan

**Epílogo**

—Realmente tenía miedo, ¿sabes? Era desagradable cerrar los ojos y pensar que todo lo que perdimos y recuperamos, volvería a ser nada después de darnos cuenta de que lo que nos unía, más que con el amor, en verdad tenía que ver con la emoción desafiante y peligrosa de ser descubiertos… me atemorizaba que un día abrieras los ojos y comprendieras que sin ocultarnos, lo demás ya no tendría sentido. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Él no contestó, se limitó a asentir mientras sentía el viento de la madrugada golpear su piel, percibiendo el aroma salado que inundaba sus fosas nasales.

—Creo que también fue ese miedo el que me llevó a no tomar una decisión por seis años —continuó explicando—. Estábamos tan acostumbrados en nuestra en vida a esconder y huir, y sólo enfrentar las cosas hasta el final, que muchas veces me preguntaba: «¿Y si fuéramos libres, de verdad sería lo mismo? ¿Seguiría él aquí? ¿Aceptaría yo esta situación?» Entonces al estar encerrados en esa casa podías ser eternamente mío, porque si exponía nuestra relación ante los demás, a los ojos de cualquiera, ya no seríamos solo tú y yo… también estaría el mundo. No quería compartirte… eras sólo mío. En realidad era una infantil y egoísta manera de pensar, ¿no crees?

El rubio entrecerró sus ojos, analizándolo, perdiéndose en los recuerdos de aquellos iris verdes al mirarle fijamente. Nunca supo cuando tomó esa decisión pero, de alguna manera, se habría propuesto conseguir que esa mirada fuera suya siempre.

—No eras el único asustado. También yo… temía —aceptó. El oleaje que suavemente se removía ante ellos le pareció más lejano de lo que se encontraba en realidad. Sus pies descalzos dieron un paso más, hundiéndose en la arena húmeda. El agua del mar aún no lograba alcanzarlos con su lento vaivén.

Harry dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios cuando escuchó la respuesta. Sentado sobre la arena, aún podía ver la inmensa oscuridad del mar que apenas comenzaba a despejarse gracias a los aún tímidos rayos del sol al amanecer. De pie, a su lado, Draco también miraba el mar. Su mar.

―Pensé que habías olvidado esta promesa ―admitió Harry, hundiendo su mano en la arena.

―¿Tú lo hiciste? ―cuestionó Draco, arqueando una ceja.

—Traté de hacerlo. No quería que se volviera una promesa que me amargara. Bastante tuve con verte partir con tu maldita expresión fría.

—No lo digas como si sólo fueras tú la victima, Potter.

Contrario a lo esperado, el moreno rió, incorporándose para entrelazar su mano con la de Draco, llevándolo un poco más allá, hasta que sus pies pudieron sentir la helada agua acariciándolos.

—Esto era lo que yo veía… —musitó Draco, sintiendo un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo cuando el oleaje del mar mojó su pantalón cuidadosamente doblado hasta la altura de sus pantorrillas.

—¿Perdón? —Harry giró el rostro hacía su pareja, sin comprender lo que había dicho.

—El día de Navidad ha sido la única vez que me preguntaste qué era lo que yo veía cuando me miraba en el espejo de Oesed, ¿recuerdas? —Potter asintió—. Esto era lo que lo que yo veía.

—¿El mar?

—La promesa que hicimos.

_«—¿Quieres ver el mar? —preguntó Draco, sorprendido. Sus dedos pálidos se hundieron en los cabellos azabaches con una inesperada ternura. _

_—Sí —susurró Harry, con los ojos cerrados, adormilado—. Siempre he querido ir al mar… contigo. Cuando logremos solucionar esta situación… cuando no tengamos problemas al ir juntos por ahí, sólo por ser quienes somos… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a ver un amanecer al mar, Draco? _

_—Lo haremos, Harry —declaró el rubio, obligando al moreno a reír por lo bajo ante la firmeza de su voz._

_—Lo estás prometiendo, Malfoy. Espero que los de tu apellido y casa no olviden su palabra de honor…»_

Harry abrió los ojos, impresionado. Aquella promesa que hicieron tenía tantos años, casi los mismos de su relación. Y era irónico que ambos pensaran que el otro la había olvidado aunque seguía latente en el pensamiento de ellos dos.

—Ahora sé que un Malfoy cumple su palabra —murmuró, mirándole de reojo. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con más fuerza a la mano de Draco.

—Potter, Potter —recitó el rubio con ironía—, ya deberías saber más de los Malfoy… como por ejemplo, que siempre obtenemos lo que deseamos.

El color dorado del amanecer hizo que la sonrisa de Harry fuese más deslumbrante.

—Y tú tendrías que saber que los Potter no dejan ir a lo suyo… nunca más.

―Estoy seguro de eso.

―Yo también.

_Ahora ya son libres de cumplir esa promesa. Hagan que valga._

_…estar juntos y amarse hasta el final._

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Y con este epílogo, llegamos al final de este proyecto!**

**¡Muchas gracias por todo!**

Así concluyo lo que fue mi primer fanfiction refiriéndome al Drarry. ¡No puedo creer que ya haya pasado tantísimo! Primero que nada, quiero agradecer de corazón a todas las lectoras que me animaron durante tanto tiempo. La primera publicación de esta historia fue el 30 de septiembre del 2012 y ahora, el 28 de febrero del 2013, se cierra el ciclo.

**GRACIAS POR ESTOS CINCO MESES, **donde soportaron los ires y venires de esta historia, donde me tuvieron paciencia, leyeron mis aciertos y mis errores. Gracias por todos los ánimos. ¡Estoy feliz! Gracias a ustedes, llegamos a la fantástica cantidad de ¡125 comentarios! Fue fantástico y muy emocionante volver a adentrarme al mundo del fanfiction con estos dos chicos, que adoré y de los cuales me enamoré. Como siempre, su apoyo ha sido increíble y siempre me animaron para que pudiera llegar hasta este final.

Si esta historia les arrancó un suspiro, un buen rato, una maldición o un gruñido, seré una escritora satisfecha que se despedirá de este proyecto, pensando que hizo lo mejor que pudo. No sólo escribo para mí, también para todas las personas que me han leído, es como darles un pequeño pedacito de mi en cada capítulo.

También lo prometido es deuda. Un PDF de esta historia está publicado. Pueden encontrar los links en **mi perfil,** si es que deseean algún día descargar y volver a pelearse con esta escritora al leer sus letras. Muchas gracias a **FanFiker-FanFinal y a Cissy**, que sin su ayuda en la correciones, no habría llegado a ningún lado.

**¡GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS A:**

Kasandra Potter, Adrienne Lupin, Sasunaru-mvc, Violet Stwy, Regina Ryddle, Susigabi, Ruka0727, Guest, Acantha-27, FanFiker-FanFinal, Janeth Malfoy Black, Sjare2013, loverdyh, Ruka, Ayanami, Pitchi, Duchess, Micasse, Garmen, Yucenkio, Monz_loveless, Nabii, Sara, Himiko-chan, Mamá Cuervo, Pooly, Nadia, Miztli, Liza, Karla, Elizabeth, Franfrika, Ayame, Sami-chan y Lucy! **¡Gracias por su apoyo constante!**

**Gracias a todos los lectores, a los que decidieron seguir esta historia, a los que se tomaron la molestia de colocarla como una de sus favoritas. **

**Mucho amor y admiración **a Sonata Arctica, Muse, Lacrimosa, Michael Bublé, Suga Shikao, Rascal Flatts y Snow Patrol, que sin su música, muchos de estos capítulos no habrían salido adelante. **Mucho cariño **a los libros El Principito, Tinta Violeta, Corazón de Tinta, El Zorro, El Mago de Oz, Tokio Blues, Las crónicas de Narnia, Harry Potter, Erebos y De Noche Llegan, libros que me acompañaron estos meses mientras escribia esta historia. Cada que me sentía desganada, bastaba con leer un poco de ellos para volver a sonreír.

Fue un placer haberlos podido leer y un honor que me leyeran, dándome unos minutos de su vida. De corazón, espero podamos encontrarnos alguna otra vez. ¡Besos y abrazos para todos e infinitos agradecimientos!

**Después de cinco meses, 123 páginas, casi 60 mil palabras, muchas sonrisas y unas cuantas maldiciones, se despide una vez más, PukitChan, alias, la escritora perdida. **

**~TRAVESURA REALIZADA~**


End file.
